Ruby and Gold Dream Lovers?
by RubyxGoldLoverXx
Summary: Ruby and May go to a high school that Ruby suggested that he should tell his parents about. Ruby had some major problems with this Gold character. Can he handle it or will he have even more problems? He expects something way more later on. Rated Mature for Cussing, Yaio(Later on, LOL), sex(Later.),and maybe sex toys.
1. Chapter 1

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Oh my god! Hi guys! Im super busy this year with school and shit and I wanted to stop what project I was doing for Computers. But, enough of that. I've Got a new coupling Story! Omfg, I love this one, it's with Ruby and Gold Hibiki (Hopefully I spelt that right, pls check grammer though! Thanks! ) and I thought that it would be high school related and all. :) Plus, I name my chapter from now on. I think it helps the stories! I Also do paragraphical sections. Possibly lemons and sex, wait for that later though. LOL! Sorry, this is a boring introduction, let us start and see where this gets too! :)

Chapter 1: When You Know You Need It

So, you know a light kinda brown head that wears his hat to keep his scar from his forehead that is gay and hates to admit to everyone and lies to get what he wants? Well then, you came to the right place, Ruby, only age 13, decides to take a talk to his mother and father for a high school. Guess what they said? Yep! You guessed it, yes. Let's see that Yes though….

As it turned afternoon at 5:00pm at the Emerald household, Ruby gets bored and takes a shower. First thought of it, he thinks hard about it. _'Why can't I even get a better life? A good one where I have my own love and shit? This house is like…Boring as fuck…' _He thought, sighing harshly to the words in his head.

After 15 minutes in the shower, He got his clothes on from the closet that he picked out and he then opened his room door and knocked on May's door, his sister. "Come in!" She yelled softly, typing a status on Facebook, sighing at her long best friend, gone from her page. "Hey, May…Can we talk?" Ruby asked, blushing nervously, making her peer over to his face from her chair and she just frowned.

"Bad time? No what, I ca- …." Was cut off by May. "Stay and talk. Let out your feeling and shit. Not talking smack. Im here to help. I AM your sister after all." She giggled nervously and turned her chair where she pressed enter on the keyboard. "Well….okay." Ruby turned around and closed and locked, yes, locked the door. (This isn't a straight story, NO offense. XD) she was curious of what this might lead too, even if it was of you know what it meant.

"Don't think dirty about me locking the door. I did that so mom or dad came in and shit. Look, don't you want go to high school and meet new friends?" He asked. She shivered a bit at the thought. She thought it over for a few seconds and then spoke. "I guess it wouldn't hurt and all. Meeting new friends is okay." She said, turning her head to her computer and looked at the screen and then back to ruby.

"Let's go ask mom if she can get us enrolled then." He said, going to the door and unlocking it and opening it. She got up out of her chair and followed him out of her room and downstairs to where their parents were sitting on the sofa, watching their favorite soap opera.

"Mom, Dad." Ruby and May both said in unison as their parent turned to them and had curious looks on their faces. "Yes you two?" They asked in unison as well. "We gave it some thought and we would like to a high school and meet new friends." They said, which was a bit funny to all of them when they said it. "Are you two sure?" Hilda (Their mom obviously, also….not the right name, I made it up, Hehe~) asked as she almost giggled.

"Yes mom." Ruby said. "Yes mom." May mimicked him. She (their mom) giggled and got up from the sofa and went past them to go get her purse so they can leave. "Mom, you're not joking right? We can go?" May asked. "Im not. I agree." She said, going straight to her room and got her purse from the dresser. "So do i." Their dad said, them turning his direction.

"Yay. Oh my god!" May said happily, blushing cheeky and jumped up and hugged Ruby's neck. "Ruby was the one that thought of, heh." She blushed more, her dad smiling at her. "Still cheerful?" He teased her a bit. "Daaaaaad….." She blushed more, making Ruby and Norman laughed some.

"Okay, if u wanna get enrolled, best do it now before they closed up for tonight and such." She said, taking her phone out and googling 'Closest high schools near Petalburg City' It gave her a bunch of searches and she found the perfect one for the both of them. "Okay, let's go now." Their mom and they walked to the door and those three walked out and she locked the doors of their house. She then pushed the button on the key chain thingy (LOL, what is that again? A key? XD, Jk.) and it unlocked the car doors and they got in. She got in after. She typed in '645 Poke Palace Drive' in the GPS in the car and drove off.

* * *

Taking for like it seemed forever, they were there in 30 minutes flat. It was so big and the view was fucking pretty, OMFG! So, they wondered where the entrance was and had a entrance tracker on her phone. It was a app. So, they followed her and they were in the school already. She walked up to the office of the school and the two, May and Ruby, sat in the office chairs and let their parents do the work, which is talking and shit.

"Hi There! My name's Mandy. What brings you to PokeLand High school this fine evening?" The secretary said, smiling for her usual job. "We our enrolling our to teens, May and Ruby." She told her and they waved as usual.

So, it passed awhile now and they finally got done with the paperwork and crap. It took like, 1 hour and 30 minutes, which was 6:35pm now. Mandy then spoke again. "This is a dorm school just to point out." She said. "Really? I think they would like that even more. Makes less trouble to us parents." Hilda teased abit.

Norman nudged her a soft elbow bump. She grinned at him and turned to them. "So? What you say now since you get to 'almost live on your own' here?" She told them. They nodded happily.

So, after awhile from being shown around the school abit, they get to moved to it tomorrow which they were very excited and all. They packed most of their stuff to carry with them when they got home. So, this chapter comes to a end right now….

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: HALLO! Hope you loved this and everything. Im also Doing three chapter posts at a time. Plus, I checked most of the grammer when im typing along the way. So, thank you so much for supporting me and everything everyone. Tell me how it was in a review and ill get to you asap! Later! P.s. I LOVE FOXY THE PIRATE FOX! XD


	2. Chapter 2

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hello, another Chapter of that new story I typed up. Im typing them ahead of time so I have time to type more and more up. Trust me, this story, by when im done…100 chapters. I wanna get to that point and with your support by reading it. Thanks, here is chapter 2. Also, im doing Point of views at various times….like NOW! XD

Chapter 2: That weird moment when you see

(Ruby's POV)

Sleeping soundlessly as then I heard my alarm that woke everyone up. Getting out of bed, happily but grumpy in a silly way, I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes. I sat them on my bed and went to my shower and turned the nozzle to hot and got in. It seemed like it was 10 minutes when I got out of the shower and got dressed for five minutes. Good thing I set the alarm on my iphone6 plus because it is actually loud. I hurriedly grabbed my bags with everything I need.

I have 4 bags, Why so many? Well, the first bag has my clothes and etc. Second bag has my laptop and the charger with snacks that are fresh I keep in my mini fridge from in my room. Third bag has my poke that I saved up all this time. No, its not stolen. The Final bag has some things that I can't talk about. It would make it seem like it was sexual.

I then opened my door and went downstairs and saw everybody up and ready. I couldn't believe they were faster than me. "So, looks like yall are ready since im slow as he…..heck." He presumed to not curse around his parents. "Yep, looks like it. Lets get yall there so yall can have fun." My mom said as the other two got up and followed her. My mom once again locked the door again and went to the car.

We were soon on the Road.

* * *

(Normal POV)

As the Emerald family was now at the high school, their mom and got out of the car and helped them grabbed their stuff and handed it to them when they got out of the car and after they gave their good bye hugs and went back to the car and left. (Sorry for those ands…) As Ruby and May entered the school's entrance building, they walked to the office and asked the secretary for their school schedules.

"Oh? Those, right away. Hold on a bit." Mandy said as she went to the back to get them. "Here you go. Some of the classes have the same person for every class." She said. They nodded. "Good to know. Perhaps you may can tell me about the school's orientation?" Ruby blushed and covered his mouth at what he just said.

Mandy blushed abit as she understood what she meant. "Well, that's for you to find out so get your mind out of the gutter silly-pants!" She giggled as she poked his nose softly. "Hehe." He blushed nervously, May was just taking it all in and thought '_You are embarrassing, Ruby'._

They then went out of the office and looked at their sheets for their dorms. "Sis, did you find yours?" Ruby asked. "Sure did, at the bottom, Im on hall 5." She said, smiling. "Mine's on hall 8 and it takes an elevator to get there, it says." He explained. "Mine does too! Oh my god!" She said happily. "Wow. Elevators are dangerous…" Ruby said, getting a memory of one time it almost killed him.

"I know Ruby. Sorry about that one time for running away." She said as she patted his shoulder as they started walking to the elevator it said to go to on the paper. They went separate ways as May got off first. Ruby's was next, with some others on the elevator that had hall 8 as well.

He walked to his dorm room and the door was open, they must've not have keys yet. He then turned the nob and looked inside. It looked amazing actually. They had mostly a room COULD have. A queen sized bed, a sofa, a flat screen Tv, a computer, and a love seat sectional.

"Oh my god, im in paradise!" Ruby said, dropping his bags done on the floor and ran to the bed and laid on it for a minute. "Maybe not in total paradise, but still, it's awesome." He said to himself as of then, his roommate entered the room.

"Hiya, this seems like room 782, Im Lucas, What's yours? Lucas asked Ruby. "Im Ruby. Nice to meet you." Ruby said as he got up and went to Lucas to shake his hand, Lucas grabbed his hand firmly and shook it. "So, where do you want me to put my stuff at?" He asked. "Over There is fine." Then the rather black-haired boy went over the loveseat and put his stuff down. "Aren't you gonna get unpacked?" He asked Ruby, taking out his own stuff from his bags. "Partly, for one, I have one bag to let …no, make that two bags for no one to know about. Its just private." Ruby answered him as he walked over to his to main bags for his school stuff.

(May's Part, meaning POV, Just getting her to move her stuff in and situate)

As I walked down the hall from the elevator, seeing Ruby behind, I walked ahead of the path and accidently bumped into a fellow classmate/Friend. "Clumsy me, sorry." I said, reassuring as she was the purpose. She wasn't paying attention, but so wasn't May. "It's okay, im White. I came her from school exchange awhile back and I say its pretty cool here. Most of the school lets us take time off for missed work and such. I read that off the book I got from the school. Bore the details later, I needed help finding my room, could you help me?" She asked and I nodded.

"What's you're room number?" She asked, curiously to know. "480." She replied. "Oh my god, roommates! That's my room…I mean our room, look at my schedule!" I told her and she peered over and she yelped with excitement. "Yay, a new friend!" She hugged me and I blushed furiously. "Oh my god, cute. Not being lesbo or anything." She giggled, knowing she was bisexual. I had a good mind, I know what people are and how they feel about certain things. I was bisexual as well.

"So, wanna follow now?" I said, getting cramps from holding the bags on my shoulders. "Oh yeah, right." She reassured her feelings and suggestions as she followed me to our room. She and I got to our room and I opened the nob on the door and we looked inside and screamed lightly with unison. It was the most beautiful girl room, like OMG I need that! (It has everything the boy's rooms has, except, girly-ish. Yeah, u get it. Moving on. XD)

"This is so awesome!" We both said in unison as we dropped our bags and ran to the bed (They copied Ruby, How dare they! XD) and laid on opposite ends of it. We then laid their for what it seemed like a minute or so and then I suggested to unpack before it was too late. "Let's unpack girl." I giggled out. She giggled as well. "Okay, Boy." She laughed abit.

"Oh wow, like that hurt." I teased as I laughed abit myself, grabbing random stuff out of my bag. She started getting her stuff and putting it on the floor and separating her clothes to the separate drawers. I did the same as her as well.

* * *

(Normal POV)

So, it time past and they both as in the groups were done unpacking and all. The time was 10:23am. It was soon lunch usually for the emeralds but now, life is changing, quickly, with Ruby's suggestion for it. He is Gay after all like I (Author, yeah, LOL.) told you. Let's see what the group is up to now. Ruby was walking down the hall and went to go outside to the park to hang for himself. Lucas went to go look for more new friends to hang with. May went with White as they talked and walked together and telling about their own girly stuff, like usual.

Walking to the park bench, Ruby just sat down on it and pulled out his phone and began to call his dad. Wynaut (XD) calling his mom you say? Well, this is the unexpected. Watch.

(Ruby's POV)

I began to tap the number icons on the phone screen that was my dad's. I put the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up. He soon picked up.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey sport, everything okay? Getting along okay?"

"Yep, Loving it so far. Made one friend. Maybe ill make more tomorrow in class. Today we have a free day. It says on the schedule."

"Ah. So, needing anything else or just wanted to talk about something?"

"Very much wanted to talk. Put it on speaker for mom to hear. You might hate me if I didn't tell yall."

"Okay, I wonder though." He then tapped speaker and went into the kitchen, where she as in my mom was cooking food for the two. My mom is a good cook. I love her cooking. I then heard them both talking a little.

"Yes sweetie!" She said through the phone.

"Well….i think this school looks like….uh….- I cut myself off at the last part at the prettiest guy I'd ever seen. He was wearing a gold and black hat backwards like. He looked abit muscular and the nicest legs ever.

"Is what hunny?" She asked me.

"Um….Can I get back on thought of that…?"

"Sure, just call when you need too. Be sure to stay safe and protect your sister too." She said.

"Okay, bye." I told them and they hung up.

That was okay. I don't mind anything than not. So, im used to them hanging me up. I just loved the way that boy looked. His body was fucking hot! Oh my fucking Gawd! I just wanted to touch it from the start.

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: That's the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys like it. Ill tell you now and the starting that it's gold's POV in the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Peace~


	3. Chapter 3

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hello! Chapter Three is here and like I said, Gold's POV. He might be too pervy at first but, oh well. Hehe, Just read. XD, Plus its starting abit back from the talking.

Chapter 3: The Moment you realize

(Gold's POV)

I, Gold Ethan Hibiki, suddenly took a walk around the park and say a boy talking on his phone, oh my god, he was hot, I was pervy, so much of a fucking match. I was actually gay that way too. I didn't want him to realize me just yet so I took the parking lot path for a longer view. I really wanted to masturbate, right here and now, oh god, I need to stop thinking like that.

I hit my head with my palm, taking my mind of it and pulling out my phone and earphones and started to listen to a Britney spears song. "Oh god no. This reminds me of….- I looked around to check if anyone was around my surroundings, except him. He's on the bench. So, I didn't say that word I wanted to say after all though and plus, I switched my song.

He was now done and I walked by him to let him let me know a little about me and my appearance. I walked by slow, very slow, whistling very carelessly. He looked at my direction and I pulled out my phone and checked my notes for the classes I took, even though I study ahead of myself. Im mostly smart in this school. I then smirked as he kept looking at me and I then turned off my music and put my phone in my pocket to walk over to where he was at.

"Hiya. Taking a peek huh?" I teased him while smiling. "Was not!" He declared as he stared at his phone screen and texted someone for something. "Well, You are a pretty Ruby as a spark, Heh." I smirked and smiled with a blush.

(Ruby's POV)

'_WHAT?! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? WHY I…..' _I then calmed my mind down and spoke up. "Leave me alone. Im not gay." I told him, lying, as he then put his hand on my chest to feel my nipples. I immediately took his hand off me and smacked him in his face hard. "Bitch. Told you im not gay." I told him again as I lied and as he hold his face cheek and said "Worth it." And blushed like no other gay guy would.

"That was my name you said when you went to sit down though…" I admitted abit as he smirked more. "Ruby Huh?" He told me, smiling happily at his first guess. "Good guess. You must be Gold…Because of your hat. Mostly people would realize that." I said, hiding my blush with my arms. He blushed furiously at my first guess as well.

"Oh god. That's my name. Heh." He giggled abit. "Please love me!" Gold hesitated more and I balled up a fist. "Okay, be that way. I do take care of favors for people, just to tell you. Just look for me. Im on hall 8." He told me and I rolled my eyes at that. '_Like that was true.' _I thought. '_It is.' _He told my mind and I was wide-eyed.

"Surprised? Thought so. Im a mind reader. Only by Distance though." He said, smiling and leaned closer to me. "Well….shit." I said told him. _'I love mind readers I minded myself' _which I knew he would know. "Oh? Really? Kiss me if u do." Gold smirked. "Hell fucking no. I told you im not gay." I lied, which gold read my mind more to find my pieces of the puzzle.

"Shit no!" I then got up of the bench and ran from Gold, making him smirk and get up from the bench and come run after me. "Come back BABE!" He smirked and yelled abit and I turned in defiance. "IM NOT GAY! GET LOST SHIT FACE!" I yelled, making me run faster than him and lying at the same time. Its gonna take more to tell his guts to let him know im gay. Oh wait, he's a mind reader. Shit. Fuck. Hell. Damn. How many curse words can I say right now you ask? Too many. End of discussion. I then ran to the elevator and hold the button to make it come to me quick. That trick worked!

* * *

I then got in the elevator and held the button quick and it closed as it left that gold bastard behind. I am really gay, like I said, though….im not opening up. Im gonna have to tell May about this too. After the elevator stopped on my floor, I ran for my room and closed the door, locking it. Lucas was curious and smiled.

"Gay trouble? It says there would be mostly gay people here." He said, looking on his phone about the schools policy book online. "No fucking shit. Please don't tell me that you are…" I told him. "I am, though I don't really hit on guys often. Not that you do look cute. No offense." He explained to me. "Uh, okay, thanks?" I told him.

"Hungry?" He asked me. "Yes. My sister was supposed to be here soon. I texted her when I was at the park of the school. Then Gold…- He cut me off.

"Oh no. He's a man whore. That monster." He told me, I looked confused. "Well, Good luck is all I can say. He will have what he wants. He may be a real charmer…but…*He gulps in fear*….a rapist." He said with fear. "Where did you here that?" I told him, still confused, sitting at the door still, on the floor. "Well, He…did me…" He then stuffed his head into a pillow next to him as his phone dropped right next to him.

"Damn, I feel bad for you. Like really bad. Was it pai….- I cut myself off and thought that was stupid to say. "Never mind. I guess it would've been." I told him as I went over to him and crawled onto the bed and hugged him. He hugged me back and cried into my chest. "All I wanted was to have nice soft sex….not being fucking raped by a whore who doesn't care." He told me more. "Well, try not to get me to wet. Im just helping your feelings right now. That's all." I told him, putting my neck around his. He complied.

(Lucas' POV)

"What if I told you something about me that's hard for me to explain for many and much reasons?" Ruby sighed and put his arms around my waist. I think I knew what was this was getting into. "Like what?" I sniffled more, trying to stop. "That….Im Gay and its hard for me to admit to anyone." He told me with a sigh. I didn't care. This felt relaxing and I loved it. "Dude that must be hard for you. But, it's cool." I said, losing thought and moaning at his soft hands motioning my back, giving me tense arousal, making me blush madly. "Don't try to have it yet…" I told him as I stopped hugging him and wiped my cheeky face.

"Oh, I Won't! That's for sure. I just felt bad about that." He said, blushing madly. "That's so cute." I blushed back. He asked me. "Did you think it was somebody else besides Gold though?" He asked me. "I'm not curtain. But I think it was Gold…" I told him. "Hey, Can we try something later on?" He asked me. "I'd rather not…." He told me. "It's not sexual, I promise." He said, I then wondered abit.

"Fine. Be careful what you do." I said, as I got of the bed. "Where are ya going?" He asked me. "Going to go get lunch. Im Starving now." I reassured him. "May should've been here by now. I said for her to be." He then grabbed his phone and texted May again.

(May's POV)

I then started to open another app on my phone then suddenly I get a text from my brother again. 'Lucas and Me are hungry. Thought you would be here already. You're so slow!' I got somewhat jelly and told him this. 'As if. Im slow and you're a teaser. Maybe you should starve?' '_Burned.'_ I thought, laughing in my head. He then texted back, which was faster than I expected. 'WOOOOOOW, good one. Say that when your not eating.' Heh, I WILL be eating. Mom and dad might carry us to a food shop. 'Hang on, dammit. Clumsy Brother.' I texted back. I then called mom's number. She was already on the road with dad on a shopping spree if I didn't know no better if to thought. She then answered her phone.

"Hey hun, need something?"

"Yep. Carry our little groups that we have out to eat today."

"Oh? How many groups are there?"

"Well…2 for now."

"Okay, doesn't seem like a problem."

"Okay mom, how long until you're here?"

"5 minutes. Almost done with our shopping spree thing."

Ah ha! I knew it. They do this for our new things happening. I love our…I really shouldn't say other, I mean, there's ruby…to look after.

"Good to know. Glad you look out for us."

"Looking out for yall is what parenting is for."

"Okay, see ya when you get here mom." I heard her said bye and I hung up after.

I went back to texting Ruby and told him that mom would be here in five minutes. I then waited for a text, which again, how is he so fast at his texting? Does he have a new phone than me or something or is it just me? Anyway, he texted back and it said 'Good, thank you sis.' 'No problem bro.' I text him with a smiley face.

* * *

(Gold's POV)

How dare he hates me? Im a charmer. Ugh, I want him to love me. How so? Poison him? Oh what, dumbass idea. That could killed him. Maybe if I tried to perk him up to liking me, he would. Oh how so not cool he thinks I can't come out of the blue that he's gay. Wait and see.

I then got up from my bed and left out the door, closing it, walking down the hall as he came out of his room. "Oh? So this is why you didn't tell me about your room?" I seductively licked my lips and he turned to see me standing there at the wall. "Go to hell. They put me on this hall for a reason. Stay away." He told me. "Then come make me by sucking my dick." I told him and he ran back into his room and locked the door.

(Ruby's POV)

"FUCK! He's making me …..Oh my fucking gawd…" I said and Lucas giggled abit then and chuckled after. "You got the hot's for him don't you?" He joked. "No…Just Stop." I told. "Well, Im glad it was comfortable that you hugged me and all, that wasn't really Gold, it was somebody else. I figured out the puzzle pieces and ran it through my mind to get ahead of myself and now I know, so, yeah." Lucas told me and I couldn't believed he made me cuddle him, but he did feel so soft, and moist on his back that I felt with my hands.

"We just need to go now, lets make a run for it. Im not taking bullshit from him. He seems so annoying now." I told him and he came to the door while I grabbed my poke bag and phone and we ran out of the room, closing the door.

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Finally, im Tired now. Please let me rest for school…..JK, that's my fault. XD, its 12:20 am as I type this and all I ask is too read and review. Thanks! Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey, it's me again. Im trying to write as much as I can like I said. So, here's a difficult chapter 4. This story doesn't make sense yet does it? Sorry it seems very "Weird" at this point, Im trying something out and seeing if it works. I'll do Flashbacks sometime later. Just getting the story out there. Okay….

Chapter 4: No hard feelings

(Normal POV)

As Lucas and Ruby started running to the elevator, Gold was right around the corner. "Common, Ruby, Let me love you!" Gold smirked, walking toward them. "No, Please no, Pervy Bastard! Ugh!" Ruby told him and let go us Lucas' hand and told him to run ahead. "Okay? Don't get hurt, Heh." Lucas teased Ruby, making Ruby blushed madly. "SHUT UP and GO!" Ruby yelled softly, covering his face up, making Lucas smiled and run ahead. "Come here, I'll make it better." Gold smirked again. (That Damn smirk…XD, He must be a big pervert over….NVM, let's get back to the story. XD)

"Bitch, Please, No! I'm gonna tell you something and its final! We clear when I tell you it?" Ruby asked the pervert. Gold smiled happily. "Sure, was is it sweets?" Gold said, still smiling, but creepily. '_Fucking Creepy dude. Not cool!' _Ruby thought in his head. "Leave me alone for a week or two and ….I MIGHT think about it. Just to hang out, nothing creepy." Ruby explained to him. Gold held up his hands and sighed. "Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. Have it your way. I'll do it. It's fucking worth it. Hehehe~" Gold smirked, making him hide his blush again. Ruby turned around and went to catch up to Lucas and the two.

* * *

(White's POV)

"So, Ruby's your brother?" I asked May, being kinda jelly, wondering why I didn't have one when I was born. "Yep. That's right. He gets abit off hand sometimes. Also he doesn't tell me much about his things going on in life. Like his sexuality and all. It's not really important right at this moment." She told me, I blushed abit. "Well, that sucks. You're lucky to have a brother, I don't have one." I told her. "Well, it does actually suck. He used to not open up to me and last night, he did. He asked if for our parents would take us to get enrolled at a high school. Surprisingly, our parents agreed. Trust me though, they are heart breakers. Once you meet them, you'll understand." The Rednette told me, I sighed and thought of my parents.

I looked above (She was looking down at the ground, Sorry, forgot to add that. Dx) and saw Lucas, my friend from middle school. He and I used to hang out until one day…I'd rather not say it pains me to say things about my past. "Lucas! Over here!" I called over to him and he looked at my direction and walked over to us. "Sup. Ruby's coming, he had to get something." Lucas lied, blushing madly, covering up his face with his hands. "Oh my god, stop acting like its cute." I smirked, giggling abit. "Haha." May laughed a tiny bit. A brunette boy came out the doors and ran over to us. '_Maybe that's him?'_ I thought, smiling and looking in his direction.

"Im here!" He said, holding his hands on his knees and panting like it was a marathon of some sort. "Why the run? Mom's not here yet…- May was cut off when she turned directions and a blue marbled colored van approached them. "Okay, She is." May sighed and smiled, not to know what to do about it. I smirked and smiled. '_At least they are here and I get to have SOME fun…ish…_' I thought. "Common Teens! Let's hit it!" May's mother joked, making me giggle abit. "Yall girls go in on that side and the boys will take the other." She told us and we all nodded. Ruby and Lucas went on the other side and got in, letting Ruby go in first, him last. Me and May got in as well, putting our purses below us on the ground. We then closed the doors.

"Okay Kids, where too?" May's mother asked us, I wanted to know her name. I nudged May and asked her what her mother's name was. "Her name is Hilda Luca Emerald." Whispering it, I nodded. "Thanks." I thanked May, she smiled. "Sure. Anything." She said, getting her phone out and looking up the "available" restraints. "Looking at something May?" Hilda asked her daughter, not how I would've token it. Heh. "Yep. I heard that there was a good restraint around the corner. Maybe we should go to that one." May suggested, May's mother nodding.

(Ruby's POV)

"Okay, If You're sure. You two agree?" My mother asked me and Lucas, knowing that girl in the short shorts was agreeing with my sister. "Whatever my sis wants, I don't mind." I told mother, making her smile. "You?" She said, turning to Lucas. He nodded and smiled. "Okay, the address for the place please." She asked May. "1200 North Lane." She told mom. Mom typed it in her GPS. I then looked out the window and saw Ruby and his phone on that bench I was sitting on. Shit. Fucking hell. He knows I'm out here, why doesn't he come over here and embarrass me more like fucking shit. "Please hurry mother." I sighed and turned my direction as May wondered what was up. She knew I was looking out the window, so she looked out as well.

She saw a boy with a Gold and Black hat, Gold t-shirt, Black coat which was short sleeved, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. She then looked back at Ruby and smirked. "Aw, Do you have a crush?" She joked with me. "NO….no, I met him in the damn hallway. He's a pain in the ass." I said, hiding my head into the middle of the seat. Mom didn't like the curse words I said, but she let it go. "Well, I was just joking. Didn't mean it like that at all." She seemed like she lost words to say. "Yeah, whatever. Ready mom?" I asked her.

"Yep. Let's go." She said and started the car u. We then left, buckling ourselves up. (Yeah, for no ticket purposes. XD, oh wait, that's not funny…) we got to a stop light and I looked out the window to look at the new shops that were being built and such. It looked pretty and cool. My mom drove when the light turned green. We have now arrived at the food place and we got out of the car, I was last because I was getting one of my wallets in my bag. It had $100,000 of poke. Yeah, pretty rich I am but not when you go hog wild on shit. You know when you want it, you need it.

* * *

I caught up, putting the wallet in my pocket and locking the car doors because obviously mom forgot too. May looked at my pocket and saw my wallet, she didn't see the money though, luckily. "So, you brought your wallet with you? Is that why you're slow?" She teased me again. "May, may…AMY. Stop teasing me." I teased her back with the "Amy" word. "Good one." Was all she said, smiling. I knew she had something in mind. "Breanna." She told me. Oh, I just smirked. "You're so dead." Was all I told her back, walking into the food place.

We took our seats at a booth and ordered our food. I looked around the place, sitting in my seat. At least there was a gaming room filled with games and all that shit. May knew she wanted too. "I know what Im thinking if you're thinking." I said to May. "Not yet…" She said, she took her phone out. "I wanna know what phone you have Ruby." She asked me. I sighed abit. "No." I said and sighed. "Please?" She asked me again. '_Dammit, that always makes me fall for that. That's fucking cute and I'm gay.' _I thought and sighed. "I'd rather not…but...fine." I said and reached into my left pocket for my phone and took it out.

The three was shocked actually. "Iphone6 plus? How? Where'd you get that much money?" May whispered for only us to hear. "I would show you and such, but not here. Cameras are in the building." I said, putting my head on the table, covering up my face. "Umm, okay then?" May said, worrying what it would be. My mom wasn't to happy with the fact I have a better phone than her. She has the Iphone5s. "Son, you have any more money?" Mom asked me, I sighed under my arms and held my head up. "Maybe…" I told her with a smile, then I frowned.

"What do you mean maybe?" She teased me, taking her phone out of her coat pocket and texted someone. Probably my dad. Who gives a fuck? It was my money and Im not giving it away. I then put my phone back into my pocket and laid my head up with my arms crossed my chest. "Knew I shouldn't showed yall." I told them. As of that, the food came to our table. I could smell it. Oh my gawd, it smelled awesome. May did pick the right place. Wow. Her Birthday is in like a month or so. Im not getting any ideas though.

So, we ate for 30 minutes, talking about our classes (Because Mom insisted for too) and how many friends we all had. I told her just these two. I didn't want to tell about that Gold person. UGH, he gives me the creeps. Maybe he's not rich or he's poor or something that I don't know about that he likes about me. I really need to know, not now, maybe in class or at lunch tomorrow.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was shorter due to having so much fun. I asked mom if she would let us hang somewhere that's fun. She knew a place where a casino was at. (Of course, you're thinking, WHY THE HELL I put that there. Well, it would've been fun. Plus I would've went hog wild. HAHAHAHAHAHA, Ahem. Sorry, got carried away there, back to it…yes the story. XD) it was night time before you knew it. We had packed our stuff up already before, luckily I didn't even see that Gold the rest of the day, I'm glad.

As me and Lucas was chilling on our devices, my mind almost forgot. "Lucas, remember that I told you that we needed to try something? You think this is a right time to do it? I mean it is 9:30 in the afternoon." I asked him. He sighed. "Like what?" He asked me, texting someone or something. "Well…I don't know what a kiss feels like…" I said and blushed, typing on the Facebook status on the computer. "Say what? You wanna kiss me? Dude, not right now. We just are beginning to know each other and I don't wanna take it to the next level. So please just wait." He explained bashfully, looking at my direction at my back. "Fine. I'll wait then. Don't wait too long though." I told him, smirking at my computer screen for him not to see. I didn't have no plans too though. "Yeah, whatever. Im going to bed, night." He said, putting his phone away and tossing the covers on the bed, covering himself up. "Night. I'll go to bed in 20 minutes. Finishing up something." I told him, yawning at the point. He just smiled, not that I turned around to see it though.

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: O.M.F.G! Hi, this ends chapter four guys, chapter five will come tomorrow. This is the week that Im still doing my project though, so yeah. Always review and read, it helps me think much. Hope this isn't that bad. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey, Here's Chapter five. It might get Kinky…O_O XD

Chapter 5: Stalker's Permission

(Normal POV)

As it turned morning for the crowd and their alarms went off on both phones of each group. Seems weird though. "Mmmmnnnngh." Ruby moaned, not wanting to get up. He was always a lazy bum. He has to worry about waking up so early now. Heh, He shouldn't have asked, OR should he? Heheheheh, AHEM! Sorry. Anyway, He got up from the bed, moving the sheets out of the way. "Lucas, get up." He shook him, Lucas blushing abit. "F-fine." He stuttered and got up from the covers.

Ruby then grabbed some clothes from his dresser and put them on his side of the bed and went to the bathroom, went to the shower and turned the nozzle on the side. Luckily they have fresh towels ready for them, because he didn't have to waste time covering….you know what up. Ruby then went to the door and locked it and stripped himself down to the bare skin of himself. Hearing the water run, Lucas smirked but had no idea why. He was gay after all, like Ruby could see him smirk.

* * *

(May's POV)

The sound of the big ass alarm was fucking my brain like I don't know what when I opened my eyes and looked at my phone. I then turned it off and got up. "Get up girl." I told white, her not budging but just abit. "Yeah, I know boy." She joked again. "Stop that. It might be funny but…Just forget it. We have school." I said, getting my clothes out the drawer and put them on my side of the bed. "Yeah, I know." She repeated herself, grabbing her phone and did something on it. I really need a shower from yesterday because of the food place. So, I went to the bathroom and did a girl should've done, locking the door in the process.

(Gold's POV)

"Mmmngh. Time to get up. Heh." Gold smiled and then smirked. His roommate, Barry, was still asleep. "Dumbass. Get up. We have school." I said, grumpy like. I only like the people that I fall for. Oh my god, Ruby, him, yes, please….I can't take my fucking white mind off him. Barry shook over onto the floor and grunted as I shook the sheets heavily. I didn't intend to be mean. "Im up, dammit." Barry yelled softly, getting up off the floor and running to his drawer to get his stuff he needed. I walked at my drawer and got mine. I picked something sexy to wear, a pink t-shirt, Gold shorts with streaks of black, my original red coat, and rainbow colored tennis shoes.

I usually go out in style, now its swag. I let Barry go first and take a shower. I waited for him and it was my turn before you know it. Yeah, I did my usual and stripped down my clothes and got into the shower tub.

(Normal POV)

So, everyone took turns showering and got dressed after. Everyone then grabbed their stuff that they need and went to their first class, on the other hand, Gold followed Ruby and Ruby was about to get a sore eye with him. '_Why here? Why Now? -_-'He_ thought, balling up his fist. "I told you to leave me alone and that was final." Ruby said, getting abit mad. "Oh sweetie, stop that. It's so cute when you get mad at me, hehe." Gold said, as he smirked getting closer to Ruby and hugging his stomach.

(Ruby's POV)

'_AHHHHHH, What the fuck!' _I thought, pushing him off me and punching his face. All he said was "Worth it again." And smirked his usual. "Ugh, oh my fucking god, help me please." I moaned out, getting sick to my stomach fakely. "Please, Let me be with you for one day? Just today. Please?" He asked me. I flipped the bird at him and left, making a run for it to my class. He smirked and had an idea, not that I would know though. "That's Alright! I'll Break Your Heart! Watch me!" He yelled back to me, which I heard and still ran to my first class.

Entering the classroom, the teacher smiled. "Welcome, name please." She asked nicely. "Ruby." I answered her, smiling my usual. "Okay, please sit wherever you like. My name is Ms. Cynthia." She smiled again, it almost made me blush because of…HELL, ugh, him, yeah…Gold. "Okay, Ma'am." I told her and sit to where the window was, making some of them look about my cuteness. No one else was coming in, so the teacher then started class.

* * *

(Normal POV)

As the day past by quick, it was lunchtime for everyone. They can do whatever for lunch actually, except leave school campus. So, Ruby got lunch in the café and sat right by May for any good measures. "Hey sis. How was your classes?" He asked her, smiling and unwrapping his burger and taking a bite. "Oh, they were good. How about you?" She said, eating her nuggets she got. "Well. I would say the same thing, just for now though." Ruby said as she wondered why.

"How come? Something the matter?" She asked him. "OH, yeah. A big one too. I need to tell you it in private though." He said, taking another bite of his burger. "Okay then, when? After school?" She asked, finishing her food and threw it in the trash can next to them and went to sit back down. "Yeah, most likely. Also, You have my permission to stalk me, don't tell your friends though." Ruby smirked and finished his burger and walked over to the trash can and threw it in, walking back to sit down where May was after.

"S-stalk you? Why in the fucking hell would I wanna stalk my brother?" She said, getting her little mood thing, nothing bad though. "Because, Im…- He stopped himself and then sighed. "You're what?" She asked, then she blushed. "Gay…" was all he could say before getting back up and leave, making her follow him. "Hey, its okay…Ruby, look…" She turned him to her direction. "It is okay that you are. I'm Bisexual." She whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard her. Yep, no one did, No one heard Ruby as well.

"Oh okay, wow. Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked. "Same as you. I wanted to wait until the right time. Guess this was it." She said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Okay, let's go back to class now. Also, yes, stalk me. Like I said, you have my permission." He told her. She sighed again. "Fine, for my…- She looks around again. "For my gay brother." She whispers and makes him giggle. "That was abit funny. This school has many gay people." He told her, making her smile. "Don't think I haven't read that online about the student handbook. Yes, I know." She said, smiling at his giggle again.

They then walked their separate ways and then went to their next classes.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

So, the time was 2:08pm and it was before my last class. Last class was Drama, something like acting in plays in shit. Oh god, I wasn't having my hopes up for that and the class is an hour and fifthteen minutes. Who came up with that kinda of time for a damn class? Anyway, I was writing down my notes and suddenly my phone vibrated in my bag. I looked at everyone around me and they were writing down notes as well. Hopefully the buzzing would go off. Luckily I didn't have no one else's number, yet that is.

I was hoping the damn buzzing go away. It kept distracting me and getting off task. Then the teacher heard it. "Whose phone is buzzing?" He asked, looking behind him from writing stuff on the board. '_Oh shit. BULLSHIT. Might as well have hell over it. It's still brand new and I hate anyone touching it. Omfg, my lock screen has porn on it. Stupid fucking me. Ugh, why? Hopefully it won't be see able.' _I thought, looking up at the teacher and then coping some more notes down.

"Is it yours Mr. Ruby?" He asked me and I got wide-eyed, looking at my paper. I sighed and nodded slowly. "Please bring it to me. I tell you kids to turn it off before class and you keep them on, I swear." He said, sternly, tapping his foot, waiting for me to move. Some classmates looked at me and smirked. I scoffed softly and turned to open my bag where my phone was and got it out. I then zipped my bag up and got up out of my seat, going to the front, everyone was looking at it. They were surprised, I could tell. I went up to him. "Put it on my desk." He said, pointing over to it. I then walked over to his desk and put the phone on it, faced down.

I then walked back to my seat and continued to take notes from the board. Others were making fun of me and saying I got busted and shit. If I was brave enough, I would punch their faces. I swear. So, it was drama class now and I did get my phone back, luckily. He told me to turn it off next time. I told him yes sir and I then left. So, yeah. I wonder what Drama class is about.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey guys, its me, Lucarion. There's chapter 5 in a nutshell. Next chapter is mostly about drama class and shit. They will be having a talent show as well to see whose got talent and shit. So, im gonna get started. Peace! Oh? Leave a Favorite and Review! Its helps me think. Like, big time. ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey, Chapter 6 is here. Feels like this one will be kinky, not the last one, sorry. XD Here you go….

Chapter 6: Drama Class is a Damn Thot

(Gold's POV)

So I walked to drama class 5 minutes late, I had to get something in my dorm. I opened the door and everyone stared at me, even Ruby. He scoffed and whined in his chair. "Hehe, it's okay. I won't try to hit on you, Ruby Darling." I winked at him and I took the next seat available, Which WAS next to Ruby, lucky me, Hehehe. "You are lucky you can't move Gold. I would personally just have to scoot away from you." Ruby said, looking in the other direction. "Ahem, you two done now? So I can start class?" The teacher asked us. "Yeah, pretty much." Ruby said, making everyone else giggle and laugh. '_Wait until I get out of here. Im gonna hurt you so bad, I swear.' He minded me, I then smirked. 'Not unless that would be sex.' I told him through his mind. 'Uh, EW.' He told me and I laughed through my mind._

It was 15 minutes into the class and we got to choose scripts for the class play. I obviously picked myself with Ruby and he wanted to change but the teacher said no changes. He grumbled abit and then got used to it, so sweet of him. Hehe. So, we practiced our lines on our play thing for the next 15 to 17 minutes, which now we only have 45 minutes left of class, but at least im with Ruby. The teacher called people up to the stage when we thought it was okay. Everyone had to go over there lines for over measure, mostly everyone said so. I actually wanted to kiss him right here and now.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I grumbled again, going over the lines with Gold and then I stopped at a point and put my head on the desk. He smirked and thought of something. "Common, don't be a stick in the mud." He then hugged me by the stomach. "SEXUAL HARRASMENT! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" as I then lift my head off the desk and looked around, everyone was staring, noisy bastards. Ugh, my life is getting gayer, which I do want it to be, but only relationship wise. Everyone was laughing and chuckling abit. The teacher didn't like nobody touching each other, even if it was hugs. "Sexual harassment huh?" He stopped hugging, went closer to my face and held his hand on my chin and kissed my lips, right then and there.

Oh god, they were so moist and tender. I wanted to moaned and all, but I squirmed and hit his neck with my fist, making him get off me and then I punched his face good and hard, making his nose bleed, getting blood on my fist as I wiped it off on my pants. "RUBY! GO TO THE OFFICE! NOW! YOU KNOW BETTER!" She yelled at me. I hated getting yelled at, especially by teachers. I sighed and grunted. "Go fuck yourself Gold." I told him, kicking his gut, making more blood from his nose come out. "I SWEAR FOR THE LOVE OF WHOEVER! GO NOW!" The teacher yelled again. I walked over gold, I did enough damage to him. Why the fuck did I do this, im gay, I wanted to resist. I can't open myself up and I never will. I then stuck the middle finger up in the air and walked to the door, slamming it and walking down the hallway.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Chapter 6 in a nutshell as well. He turned him down bad. Maybe Gold will forgive him. Sorry for a short chapter, I usually make long ones. Next chapter maybe would have less kinky stuff. What the fuck is kinky though? LOL, sorry, I have so much on my mind its pitiful. Okay, Chapter seven is next. Review and Peace! **


	7. Chapter 7

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey, Chapter 7 Now.

**Chapter 7: Forgiveness and Sorrow**

(Gold's POV)

"Worth it." Gold said and got up from the floor and went to the front and got some tissues off the teacher's desk. "Go to the nurse's, Hibiki." She told me. "If you're sure. Ma'am it was totally worth it. Love will be beaten over until you will get it." I Explained and walked toward the door to go out the classroom. "Mr. Hibiki, I would know. That was against the school policy though. May not be to you, but you would have to understand…- I interrupted. "It's totally fine. I wouldn't mind. How cares about the book? Maybe it's filled with lies." I said, she almost had gotten mad but she kept her cool. "Just go to the office." She said and I did, walking out the door was a breeze, closing it after as well.

Walking down the hallway where the office would be. I then went to the nurse's office and told the nurse what happened and told her it was okay and it was totally worth it, love was love right? Totally. Anyway, she wondered why he would do such a thing. "Oh, he says he hates me and shit, but in his heart I know he loves me. She nodded and then grabbed some gauze pads from the counter and handed to me. "Just watch that mouth, hehe." She giggled abit. I smirked and hold the gauze pad to my nose.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

Now, in the principal's office, getting yelled at was a pain in the ass. Now that I have to put up with it. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH HIM? HUH? YOU KNOW THE SCHOOL'S POLICY? MAYBE YOU DIDN'T READ THAT BOOK RIGHT!" He yelled at me, I got nervous and almost cried. "Fine, let me go and say sorry to him." I suggest, making his temper calm down abit. "Fine, go as you wish. Im giving you a day to stay in your dorm doing nothing for the school hours. Plus, I'll make sure someone is watching you too." He told me, writing my story down in his notebook.

"Oh, so…do I have to love who I hate?" I added. "No smart talk. That's your decision though. I can't put my hands into that, not that I would of course. Leave before I make you with my strength." He told me, giving me a stern look. I sighed and left his office before any trouble. "Fucking school. Why do I have to do this? Why can't life be simple and clean?" I said to myself, making sure nobody heard me. I then went to the nurse's office to check if Gold was there to apologize to his damn ass, not that I would say it like that if I was in a relationship with him.

* * *

(Gold's POV)

I was in the nurse's office for like 10 minutes now, blood kept trickling down the gauze pads that the nurse gave me. When I then notice at the door, it was Ruby. "Can I help you, sir?" The nurse asked him. "Yeah, I had come see Gold." He said to her, looking down at the ground. "Go ahead. Sit next to him if you'd like." She offered him. I smirked and smiled after. He then came over to me and sat next to me. "So, in trouble?" I teased him, as if he was already. "Shut it. I came to apologize to you." He told me. "Go ahead. I accept it anyway. It was totally worth love, sweetie." I smirked, giving him a wink. He blushed abit. "Shut up. Im not your sweetie. Please stop calling me that!" He demanded me, in a nice way though.

"Fine, sexy. Cutie. Heart-Breaker." I said, giggling at the words. "Shut it I said." He told me. "Yeah, you're just lucky we are in the office." I said, wiping my nose again to make the blood go away. "Oh hell no. Im going back to class now." He said and got up, but I grabbed his hand. "Sorry. Im getting carried away by your cuteness, cupcake." I said, sweetly. The nurse heard every single thing we said. I knew it. "You both should go back now. I don't want this to go too out of hand." The nurse said to us, making Ruby groan abit. "You are lucky you have to walk back with me." He told me. I just smirked and got up from my seat and we started walking back to class.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Sorry for the shortness. IT MAKES ME WANNA GO TO THE GOOD PAAAAAAART! XD Anyway, Next will be normal and all. Im gonna go a week ahead in the story because I think it's time, ill explain with flashbacks and all but you would have to wait and all. Now, Please Read, Favorite, Review, recycle. Repeat! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey it's me again. I decided to let a scene happen, not sex though, that might be chapter 11 or 15. Im trying to make it longer for their relationship to do it. Maybe in like a year's worth. I dun know, I'm having a hard time thinking what I should do. I have too much on my mind and its killing me. Spare the boring details, here's chapter 8 for you guys.

Chapter 8: The First 'Couple' of Kisses

(Normal POV)

So it has passed a week at PokeLand high and Ruby had no problems since that day in drama class. Although he is in there with gold for the whole class and entire time. They have been avoiding each other for some odd reason. Ruby had felt sorry for what he done and all. He didn't want to make out yet though. He couldn't open up to everyone yet, except May that day he did. White's been busy making new friends and has been talking to May too, Lucas has been looking for a relationship to handle. So far no luck for him. Ruby had that one day of nothing, which WAS nothing to him. He felt feelings abit for Gold. He like didn't want it now though, he was waiting for the right time. So, that's everyone right now in a nutshell.

So, the time was 8:04 in the morning when Ruby woke up, not by his alarm though. Lucas was still asleep, that late sleeper. He uncovered himself and went to his dresser and put on some decent clothes for the day. He went to the bathroom to change, not because of sexuality, not to get embarrassed. It was Saturday anyway. He didn't feel like taking a shower, but he was clean anyway so, yeah.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I then got out of the bathroom and then put my dirty clothes into the wash basin and grabbed my phone off the dresser, putting it in my pocket and then taking one of my other wallets out of my poke bag that had 53,921 poke in it. Yeah, im rich. Don't ask why. But it's my scar on my forehead though. Maybe…just maybe though. Anyway, I then left a note I wrote with the pen and paper that was on my dresser saying 'I left, I'll be back soon. Went to go get something at the store nearby'-for Lucas to see. I then walked out my room quickly and quietly to not wake up Lucas or possibly anybody around the room. I then made a run for it down the hall. When I turned, I saw Gold around the corner, talking on his phone. Shit.

(Gold's POV) (Obviously making his mother's name up as well because im lazy)

"Okay, mom, I'll be there. Bye!" I told my mother, Diana Hibiki, She actually hates it when I say her name to her and such. I turned and looked at Ruby that was walking and he turned to look at me. He waved nervously and walked on. "Wait! Ruby!" I told him out as he stopped in his tracks. "What do you want with me this time?" He asked me. I sighed. "My mom hates me for being gay and I need you to do me a favor and come with me." I told him with a smirk, then I frowned. He sighed. "Like hell no. But fine, why though?" He said, half smiling. "Tell her that you're gay and fakely be my boyfriend." I said, sighing hard. "Ugggggggggggh….Im...- I interrupted him. "No same excuse. You are and I know it. Suck it up and deal with it. You are lucky it's not gonna ruin my reputation, if it would." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder, then the side of his cheek.

"Stop it. Not now. I never told you too." He said, blushing madly and I smirked. "AW, that's cute." I said to him as I nudged my nose on his nose. He blushed more. I think he's opening up to me. I love that. "Ready to go?" I asked him, he nodded slowly, still blushing. "Don't get a nosebleed over me though." I teased him. "Like I will. You are the one that's lucky for any reason necessary to any of this." He told me, not blushing this time. "Yeah. You know it all." I teased him some more, taking my face off his. "Please, can we go now?" He asked again. "Yeah, follow me." And he did, we walked to the elevator and out the school doors.

I then walked to my car that was very expensive, which im not rich in that kind of way. I saved up my money since I was 8. Im only 13. It took about 23,000 poke dollars to get it, some damn time to get. I told him he could get in the front and he did.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

As he drove off the school campus, I sighed abit. He wondered about something. "Please tell me about yourself, if you would like." He asked me nicely. I give up, I had too. I loved him being nice and not pervy like before, not that he still is though. "Fine. Im 13. Single. Gay. Yeah you know about that already. Anyway, you should know almost every boy likes fun. I can't tell much of anything. I like dubstep, rock, pop, some rap, and a tiny bit of country. That was music, just in case you were wondering. Im…Rich…- He interrupted me and said "You're WHAT?" He asked in a bitter way. "Rich. Im Rich. My parents don't know. May doesn't know. Nobody knows except you and me now. Don't spread it or I will kill you." I told him, crossing my arms strictly. "Fine, you're doing my favor now anyway." He said, smiling. Finally, he gets what he wants. "Can we hang out after we come from my mother's house?" He asked me. I blushed madly at that. Oh my god, think of what we could do. "Was planning on it now. Since I can't get you off my mind." I blurted out and covered my mouth with my hand. "Aw, Thanks cutie." He told me, stopping in the driveway of his house.

"Yeah, sure." Was all I could say before unbuckling myself, getting out of the car. He got out after. "Please don't cause me hell." I told him. He chuckled. "I won't." He said, smiling and walking over to me, putting his hand around my waist and I squirmed abit. "Stop it! I said not to!" I told him. "Please? Remember our deal? If you act fakely from my boyfriend, I'll not tell nobody that you're rich." He mimicked of what we said in the car. "Fiiiiiiine." I said and let his arm around my waist and I blushed. "I know you like it though. Even if I was you're real boyfriend." He said, smirking and I blushed madly. "Yeah, whatever." As we then walked up to the door and he rang the doorbell. His mother answered and wasn't happy that he was holding me.

"You are bringing me truth and I know that you aren't?" She asked, getting a cocky eye at me and a mean look at him. "IT IS the truth mom! I am Gay and this is my boyfriend, Ruby." He told her and I blushed madly. I wanted to cover it up, but I couldn't. I was helping him. "Hi there Ruby, are you gay as well or just trying to help him?" She asked me. "No, im really gay. You're son isn't that bad though. I just wish he would stop being pervy most of the time. Other than that, he's okay." I lied for some of it. I could….NOT careless. Fine, I would've if I did. I guess being with him wasn't so bad at all. "Oh, really? Need a whooping son?" She joked with gold. "No mom. I'll stop, I promise." He said to her and I laughed abit. He nudged my chest with his elbow. "Damn, sorry." I snorted a little.

"You're forgiven. Mom, Will you let me now?" He asked her, she sighed deeply. "I suppose so. He says he loves you and I guess I can't break love." She then gave up. "Yay, thanks mom!" He said, going to her and hug her. "Yeah, whatever. Can you leave before I change my damn mind?" she asked, and he then got off her. "Okay, bye mom, let's go Ruby." He said as she closed the door and we walked down the steps, walking to his car. Once we got in, he hugs me tight. "Thank you so much." He said to me. "Sure, looks like you did need it. She gave me a mean eye look. Which was rude." I hugged him back, noticing my place. Oh my god, I opened up more. How possible? Maybe it's life. DONE. He then stopped hugging me and he then looked up at me and kissed my lips.

I was shocked myself. I did open up and now im opening up more. It's like he's taking control. As he kisses my lips again, I kiss back, tasting the taste buds in my mouth. His lips on mine was so good, it even made them feel wetter. He waited for me to open my mouth and stick his tongue inside of my mouth. I did, I let him in, tasting his tongue with mine made me feel abit horny. I wanted more and I only knew him for a week though. I can't get more right now. Possibly not the right time. He then moaned as he tastes my tongue. I moaned as well, I possibly enjoyed his taste, I just couldn't help for more. He then went back to kissing me one more time and then releasing the kiss.

"You tasted so good." He smirked and smiled. "Sure I did. You may be my real boyfriend now." I admitted and he was surprised I said that. "Oh my god! Really?" he said, surprised. "Yep." I told him and he hugged me again. "Yeah, you're welcome, Gold." I said to him, hugging him back for another minute. He then stopped hugging me and he then started the car to leave the place.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey guys. Now this really made me cry. XD T~T Like really, that was nice and sweet to him to open up like that. PLUS DAT KISSING! Omfg, yes…if you're wondering, I'm Gay. Derp, it's a life thing, not a story. You don't mind though. If u do, don't read this fucking story and don't say I made you, YOU made yourself. Support Gays or not, Love is Love People. Now, Please Read, review, recycle, favorite and PEACE! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: hey guys, you are so lucky im staying up but im really supposed to go to bed. Staying up for one more chapter and I'll do more after school today. It's like 12:30 here or so. I live in….NEVER MIND! Mmmmnnnngh! o Bore you later on in another story if possible. Heh.

**Chapter 9: The First Date**

(Gold's POV)

As I drove past a store, I asked Ruby how much money he has. "Right now. I flip-flop wallets. So, about 53,000 poke." He answered and I then stopped the car at the curve. "Say what now? 53,000 poke?" I repeated him, shocked that he said that. "Yep. Of course you're surprised. I've got way more than that." He said. What in the world was I in right now?! My mind was hurting. How Rich could he be? I really wanted to make out with him right then and there. I just couldn't. Something wouldn't let me. I then started to drive off again after getting it started back up.

I drove by various places, seeing where we could go. "Can we have one date for now?" I asked him. He had a pale look on his face. Then he blushed furiously. "Just one. Only one for now." He told me. One was all I needed for him to love me EVEN better. "Thank you sweetie." I smirked. I really wanted to kiss him again. "You're Welcome, babe." He smirked back, making me blush. "You're opening up. I like that." I told him, smiling. "I know. Don't press your luck." He said, grinning. "Oh, I won't. What place for our first date though?" I asked him.

"I'm kinda still new around these parts, hun. Besides, I left a note on the dresser for Lucas to let me know I was at the store, not doing this. You messed me up abit. But, I guess it's okay now. Don't tell nobody about this or I'm gonna kill ya." He smirked, explaining Himself. "Oh? On that case, fine. I won't." I said, smiling evilly. "I dare you if you do." He told me. "I won't, damn." I told him.

We were now at a fancy restraint that I picked out for us. We sat across from each other, although I really wanted to sit next to him. We ordered whatever we wanted because, you know, he's rich. So, I told him about myself little and told him I had a bad event in my life that affected me bad that I was to the point I was gonna kill myself, which if I did, I wouldn't meet Ruby. Glad I didn't killed myself that would've made my life worse. (No flashbacks….Sorry! I can't think right now.)

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

We talked for it seemed like one hour until we decided to leave. As that was an enjoyable breakfast, I asked gold to drive to the nearest store. He happily complied and stopped there. We got out and we walked abit over to the double doors that were automatic, almost like wal-marts, which was. (Yes, He thinks that. LOL. Sowwy. ^w^) I went to the frozen food aisle to get a pizza and some couple ol' things. After that, we went to the gaming section, there was this new game that came out like 3 days ago and I was gonna buy it but I got busy with school work, so yeah. It was called PokePevs Getting into Meh. (Made it up. LOL) Weird name though, why would they name it that. Anyway, luckily it was on the wii U, I didn't have a wii U though, so I suggested myself to buy one.

He wondered why we were back here. "I'm getting a new system and a game, why?" I asked. He smiled abit. "Just curious." He told me, smirking and putting his hand around my shoulder this time. I blushed again. Oh here we go again. X3, I really wanna…OMMMMMMMFG….calm down head. I can't right now. We only had a week together. Anyway, as I blushed, some people in the store were looking and making sweet comments about us. Gold and I heard them. "Gold, you are so embarrassing. Wait until we get back to school campus." I teased him, smirking. They had a sly face. They heard it. Every word I said then. '_Oh fuck me and my head for saying that. Ugh.' _I thought and Gold grinned this time. "Okay, sure. When and where?" He joked, saying it out loud. "Gold!" I whispered, walking down another aisle to get him to stop embarrassing me. He quickly followed me and the others laughed at our nonsense.

So, now, we were out of the store and I bought him one as well, Yes, a new Wii U with that game plus some other new games. I had to buy extra controllers for the others to play with. So, now, everything's in the car and we drove back to school, making the time 9:25. Maybe that was the best first date I ever had, who knows?

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Sorry for ending this section for so early, I have to go to bed now. My back is killing me and all. I'll do five more chapter after school tomorrow. So, Favorite, read, review, recycle and ALWAYS PEACE! XD Oh also, the confusion is that I post these stories about 4:00pm my time. **


	10. Chapter 10

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey guys. I've been thinking to change my pin name to RubyShipsGold or RubyandGoldLoverXx. I can't choose, so help me think. Also, I decided to increase the lemon part to chapter 20 for purpose reasons. I'll let yall have your own thing to it. Now the story for chapter 10. This story could be my big hit though…

Chapter 10: How to tell a lie

(Gold's POV)

So as I got out of the car to help Ruby with the things he bought for "The group" He calls it, I decided to help him too, I mean, why not? I love him and NOW I'm his boyfriend. This must be the exciting day of my life. First ever boyfriend….in awhile. I'm not even gonna tell him about it. It would hurt it now and nows not the time. I just wished that I did it when I had the chance. But now, I can't. But, that's not the point here. Anyway, Helping Ruby wasn't hard. We didn't have that many bags, so he carried the most of them and I didn't grumble about it. Not that I would of course.

When we went to the elevator, I had to ask him something. "Hey Ruby?" I smiled at him. He would just blush and I grinned. "What Gold?" He asked back. "Where do you think you're carrying this too?" I said, bopping his nose with my nose, gently. He blushed again. "Some of it to my room and the rest to your's, I presume?" He put his hand on my cheek. "Please get your face of mine, it's embarrassing me." He stated, I giggled. "And why would I embarrass our love?" I smirked and he blushed madly. He took his face away from mine and turned the other way, holding the elevator buttons for us to get on.

"Do what you please. If you try to embarrass me around my sister, white, Lucas, Barry, or anyone else I know, trust me, you're not gonna like the outcome of it." He told me and I blushed madly. I knew he was joking abit. "Fine, I will." I teased him as the elevator doors opened and we got in. "Ugh, why bother telling you? You go out and do it anyway." He exaggerated, then turning himself back into a blush boy. Oh my god, I love this shade of blush he does to me.

As, now we got off the elevator and he turned go to his room. "Come to my room first!" I insisted and sighed. "Fine. Do not embarrass me in front of your roommate." He told me and turned to my room's way. I smirked and followed. "Fine, whatever you say." I told him, catching up to him to open the door before him.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

As he opened his door, Barry saw and then kept to wait he was doing. "Oh its Lover boy and his friend Ruby. Hey Ruby." He said, texting someone on his phone. (Phones these days, I swear. XD) "Hey dude." Was all I said, Gold scoffed at Barry's 'Smart' comment. "Like I am a Lover-Boy." He snapped, setting the stuff on the floor and I blushed. "You are." I grinned and Barry got curious. "You told me not to embarrass you in front of your friends. So im not." He told me. "Yeah, right." I said reluctantly.

So time passed by and I told him grab several items and lets head to my room, he happily complied. We walked to my room and I opened the door, Lucas was watching TV and he saw me come in with Gold. He blushed madly. "You two going out or dating?" He spat out and continued to watch TV. "Umm, No. It's not like that. He's just helping me, Right Gold?" I lied, he smirked again. That fucking smirk, oh god. I have to tell him. "Oh really? Why leave that note and it would've token you longer?" Lucas asked, getting a smirk eye with me. "Because, I had to help him with something that's only between me and him at the moment." I told Lucas, Gold sighed. "Yes, me and him did da…-I then covered his mouth. "NO WE DIDN'T!" I Yelled softly, gold smirking under my hand.

"Oh? You two just had a date? Was it good?" Lucas grinned, his eye on the TV still. "Fine…Yes we had a date and it was good. I bought him stuff to shut him up and I told him about something else that happened to me and my life. I didn't show him though. I'm not showing it now. Don't worry about what I would show you though, it would freak you out and I don't wanna end it here or anytime soon, so keep your wits about it." I explained and gold got a stern eye. "Sure babe. Whatever you say." He shrugged and grinned. Lucas wanted to question that. "Wait, you're his boyfriend?" He asked me, I sighed. "Yep." I answered back. "Lucky…" was all Lucas could say before grabbing his phone and text someone. '_I hope that isn't one of our friends.' _I thought and Gold heard it clear. '_Don't worry, I'll lie for you if you want.'_ He told me through my thoughts. I just smiled.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hello! It is now 3:30pm where im at and I finished chapter 10, OMFG. Yayz. Chapter 11 will come up shortly. This was kinda a bum to end it early. I was gonna continue it but I lost thought and said to stop it here. So, I think I'll change my pin name to RubyxGoldLoverXx because this has inspired me too. So, now, im gonna post this at my aunt's house and then imma come back home and do more. Plus, chapter 100 might be the deadline of this story. I would actually continue it more than that, but that's a lot of typing and plus, I have school and shit as yall know. I might extend the sex part of this story again. So, you know what to do, READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, RECYCLE, REPEAT! PEACE! XD ^w^**


	11. Chapter 11

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: I forgot to change my pin name and I guess I'll wait when the next day comes. I really need to do my project, anyway. Chapter 11.

Chapter 11: The Demon Picture on the computer

(May's POV)

So, I woke up and saw white watching TV and texting on her phone, what was she up too? I had to ask. "Morning White." I told her. She smiled and looked over to me. "Morning girl. Had a nice sleep?" She asked me. "Most likely. What time is it?" I asked, ruffling the sheets over to get out of bed, walking over to the computer. "It's 9:24 in the morning. Why?" She wondered, texting still. "Eh, checking up with my Brother and his mischiefiness. Sometimes he's up to no good." I said, looking at the browser on the computer and typing in ' ' making it appear fast on the screen. "They also have wonderful internet here. Surprisingly." I added. "Ah-ha, mostly, I'd say." She said, looking at something on her phone and then turning back her head to the TV. "So, your brother okay? Does he have facebook as well?" She asked, turning her eyes in my direction. "Yep, but he doesn't want to give it out to nobody. Only his true friends. I didn't mind though. He'll be find, I presume." I answered. She had a weird look on her face as I turned in her direction.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering. "Go check on him. You must always check on 'love'." She teased me. "Wow white. He's…- I didn't want to say nothing at that point. "He's what?" She asked, looking into my eyes. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Soon, you'll find out in life." I said back, looking back to the monitor's screen. She then looked back at the TV and then the phone. "By the way, they are opening new shops around the school next week. Look at the website at our school's name." She told me. "Okay, sure thing." I told her and opened a new tab on the computer and typed 'PokeLand High school updates' which gave me a 404 error code. "Dafuq?" I questioned, closing the tab and reopening a new one, typing only 'PokeLand high school' which it popped up as a scary demon picture. I screamed very loud and got up out of the chair. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I whined. "DaHell is wrong with our computer?" She questioned, looking at it.

"Umm, you tell me. Don't bullshit me, I'm very good with pranks and this is one of them. Please, tell me you are pranking me. The thing scares me." I cried out, she got somewhat worried about me. "It's just a damn picture. Like it will jump out and grab us. And no, im not pranking you. So, there is no bullshitting you. Plus, turn off the computer and turn it back on. Maybe that'll work." She told me. I did NOT wanna go to it. It might come out and hurt me. Just looking at the thing was hell. Fucking hell. I then walked back over to it and immediately turned it off and then turned it back on. It rebooted and it worked fine after and when I looked up the schools thing, it showed up regularly now. I was scared, but glad it was working fine again. "Guess you are a good roommate after all." I told her. She just smiled behind my back. As 30 minutes passed, my stomach started to churn inside. "I'm hungry, let's go see my brother now." I insisted. She nodded and got up. I went to the door and she followed me to ruby's room.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Short chapter, sorry again. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Im extending the time of the lemon part to chapter 30. No more, no less. I'm positive about this. Plus I have a 2 hour delay for school tomorrow and which im not going for a doctor's appointment. Lucky me again. Okay, Next chapter will be Ruby and his group in the café eating what Ruby brought from the store and possibly more…hehehe~**


	12. Chapter 12

FnaflucarionStar12Xx: Hey guys. Onto the story as I type! I keep talking about that lemon part though…dammit. XD

Chapter 12: The shocking surprise

(Ruby's POV)

As I was typing something on my laptop, now that Gold was in the room still within the past 30 minutes. He already told Barry that he was staying in my room for awhile today. Barry wanted to be alone anyway for some reason. I just left it at that. The point is now, I was typing something on my laptop and suddenly I hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said, putting my laptop at the edge of my bed and got up from the bed, going to the door and opening it.

I saw my sister and white smiling abit. "Hey girls. Whatsup?" I asked them, hearing their stomachs growl made me giggle. "Oh, yall hungry? Okay. Hold on." I told them and turned to Lucas and Gold. "Wanna see if we can warm that pizza up we got and get the drinks too? I'll go get Barry." I said as May and white moved out of the way of the door and I walked down the hallway and then turned to Gold's room, knocking on the door.

(Gold's POV)

I waited abit before he came back to get Barry, my roommate, from our room. The girls wondered why I was doing in ruby's room. "Oh, just helping him do stuff. That's all. Nothing worse. I'm not like that, if you know what I mean." Giving them a smirk and the giggled and Lucas scoffed softly for them and me not to hear it. Just then, Ruby was back with Barry. "I told him that we were going to go eat lunch and do all kinds of things that I have planned for us." Ruby said and May looked at him. "Like what?" May asked him, noticing that there was a slight reasoning forth it. '_Don't even tell. She'll…whatever, nevermind, do as you please.'_ I told Ruby within thoughts. '_Like I will. She's figuring it out though, hun.'_ He said through my mind back. I grinned. He smiled, turning back to May's attention.

She had a determined look on her face. "Likewise. May, look, I'm…- He cut off his words and then walked back into the room and grabbed the things for our lunch. To me, we just ate, not too long ago. But, I was getting a little hungry. "You're what?" She asked, wondering if he was rich. He tried to read his sister's mind to see if it knew what it meant. Not luck. Plus, I could've told him anyway. I knew he was trying to read it, that look on his face. I wish my power was passable to anyone. Now that she could've figured it out, he spoke again. "Rich…" was all he said and she had a wide-eyed look on her face. So did Lucas and white did to. "You three surprised or something?" he asked them and they all nodded slowly. "How rich are you babe?" I smirked and teased him. Even though I already knew.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I sighed deeply and went over to grab one of my bags that had the poke in it. It was filled with my poke I had got from this one guy I knew and he said it was no use to him and he gave it to me if he did a scar on my forehead for it. 45,000,000 million poke was what it was worth. This fucking scar got me richer than my parents and I kept it behind their backs for so long. I can't tell them now. Not in forever too. I then unzipped the front part and started throwing the poke on my bed and May closed the door and came back over and looked at it in awe. "Holy shit, Ruby. How in the world did u get this?" She asked, feeling some of the bills on the bed. I didn't care for her to touch it. She could keep some of it. "That's not all." I told her as I unzipped another part of my bag and got 25,000,000 more million out.

White, Barry, and Lucas came up on the bed and looked at the money and stared at it like I was a money whore or something. "Last part…" I told them and opened that part up, emptying the bag out completely. Gold came over to me and hugged me anything, like any perverted or happy boy would do. I didn't know if he would be still perverted though. "Damn…" was all Barry could say while the hug was happening. "Gold, not now. You're embarrassing me!" I quickly then got off of him and his hug thing, he then grinned and let it go. (LET IT GO! HELL FUCKING NO! let's get back to the story! ~ XD) May kept looking at the money on the bed and then looked inside the wallets. White and Lucas did too, they think they were in paradise that a friend was so rich. "If yall spread this, im gonna hurt you." I joked with them and they laughed abit. They knew I was joking.

* * *

We laughed for 3 minutes until May wanted to know how and why I got this. "Well…" I stated. "You know why I always wear my beret everyday while not taking it off?" I told them and they nodded, all of them. But it was May's Question, XD. I then started slowly to take off my beret, revealing my full head of hair. It wasn't long, it was very short, not too short though. Almost like Gold's, but lighter, a light brown. I then lift my hair that was covering up my forehead that had the worstest fear in their lives. A Deep Crescent shaped scar, deep into my skin, implanted into my forehead for life. It wasn't THAT deep. It looked thick though. May stuttered and got up from the bed. "Will it hurt if I touch it?" She said, nervously. I didn't mind. "Of course. Don't press on it though." I told her and she came over to me and put her finger on it and I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Well, it feels deep. How in the world you get it?" She asked me. Gold sat down on the bed, his legs were probably killing him. I sighed, I couldn't possibly answer that. Way out of the question and it would hurt them badly. "That…will have to wait another time. Aren't you guys hungry still?" I asked them. "Well, yeah and then I don't know what I should do now, since you have more money than anybody in this entire school." White explained and said while having a grudgy look on her face. "Was very shocking to find out that you're rich now, brother." May said, putting some of the money back into the bag. I picked up my beret I dropped on the floor and straighten my hair and putted it back on.

"Better late than never to tell you, I guess." I chuckled, going over to the bed and helped put some back in the bag. So, everyone else helped and we have it almost secured into the bag. All I needed was a lock and I would've been fine. "Let's go eat now. I still have one of my wallets in my pocket that I didn't take out. Don't ask how much. It's actually the shortest money amount within all the wallets though. Like 52,000 poke now. Still enough to get stuff and all. I can't spend it all in one place." I suggested and explained to them. I then took the bag and putted it in the closet and then went back to sit on the bed. "So, wanna go now?" I asked. "Sure. Why not?" Gold said, giving me his usual. "I swear you're gonna kill me, Gold." I told him and us all laughed.

"Ahahaha, like I will." Gold said, grinning and laughing at the same time. We stopped as I asked again to get the stuff, I was actually getting pretty hungry. They complied, everyone getting off the bed at the same time and grabbed what they could, it wasn't much. Just two drinks, some snacks, and a pizza-which was May's favorite, special deluxe Pepperoni. After grabbing the stuff, we then exited out the door.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey, Chapter 12 was something else and I was doing something at the same time with something I had to do, so it might be confusing. Leave a review about that and also a review about how you're liking the story so far. I'll be positive on this, I decided to have flashbacks within some parts around chapters 25 to 50, maybe more, idfk yet. Yeah, sorry for the attitude and shit, im worrying about other things. Please leave a favorite and review, also follow. It helps me think more. Thanks, and always PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey, Here's Chapter 13 now. HIT IT! XD

**Chapter 13: A new friend to the two**

(Normal POV)

Walking down the halls was a breeze for ruby's group. They were now at the first floor where they all walk to go to their classes at and they turned to the lunch room because they had a kitchen and they had permission to ask about food getting warmed. Now, in the café, Ruby told everyone to sit at a table and he'll go tell the chef in the café about their pizza. They nodded, Gold wanted to come with.

(Ruby's POV)

"You can sit. It's gonna be like 2 minutes in and out." I told him and he smirked. "Don't do that to your…- He looked back at the others. They eventually looked over and then looked back. They had picked a table that fast. I hope it was clean, No offense about anything. I still can't trust this school yet. "Your boyfriend." He whispered low for them not to hear. "Look, fine. Whatever, don't get any ideas in there." I snapped at him in a nice way. He smiled and followed me to the doors that entered the kitchen.

(Gold's POV)

We walked around the counter that where the cook's office was and I knocked it. Ruby was going too but I beat him to it. Heh, would've let him. Anyway, the cook then answered the door. A taller white boy that had brown hair like ruby's but abit darker. He had on a blue coat, black t-shirt, tennis shoes, and a red and white hat. "Hi, can I help you?" He asked us, smiling and looking into our eyes. Yep, I could tell he was a gay white boy. LOL, why say it like that? Umm, Idek. Anyway, I spoke up. "My boyfriend and I wanted to ask if we could cook this pizza we have. Think you can let us?" I asked back and he grinned. "Boyfriend huh? Fine then. Go ahead. I don't mind abit. Use the last stove though and throw your stuff away when you're done." He told us with a smirk and I grinned back.

"You liked that, didn't you?" I teased him and he laughed slightly. "Stop it and go fix you're shit and all." He joked back and Ruby then laughed. I laughed after. '_How funny can we get?'_ I told Ruby through our minds. '_Very well.'_ Black minded us, and smiled, still laughing out loud. "You can read minds as well?" Ruby asked him, calming down his laugh down. I stopped laughing then, looking back at the white boy, not knowing his name yet. "Yep, name's Black. Im 15 and single. You guys must be very lucky to have each other. Just don't do it." He teased us. "Oh, trust me, I'll be fucking ruby bareback." I told them and we burst out laughing, holding our stomachs trying to not laugh so hard.

"Damn you gold. You just killed me. You killed me good and hard. Maybe you're the one that hasn't had a blow job in forever." Ruby teased me and we continued to laugh longer. "Shut up, Ruby!" I laughed out. "Oh okay..." He said and he put the pizza on the counter and ran to the door. "Dare me too?" he asked me. "Oh sure, embarrass yourself, sweetie." I told him. Black was still laughing and he stopped and waited for him to say something else funny. Ruby then started to 'Moan' loud and then spoke up like a crackhead, not that he was. "GOLD, DAMMIT! YOU HIT ME JUST RIGHT! AHHHHH!" Ruby yelled out and he ran back to us and we all laughed like total whores on something.

(May's POV)

"What the hell was that?" I asked and wondered, looking at the kitchen's doors. "Umm, go check on your brother, May." White suggested and I nodded. "Okay. Then." And I then walked over to the kitchen's doors and opened them and looked what I found, them laughing their asses off on the floor like major idiots, and my stomach churning like fuck. I was hungry and shit. Like WHAT THE FUCK…

"Get up bitches and cook the pizza. I'm hungry as shit. We waited for 7 minutes by now and the damn pizza ain't even cooking now." I exaggerated and they stopped laughing and looked over to me. "Yeah sluts. You heard me, get up and cook the pizza. We are tired of the wait. Plus, I hate waiting and you know I do ruby." I told them again and they got up. "Sorry may, things got out of hand." Black told me, I smiled. "Whatever, Black." I told him and smiled abit. He's one of my classmates and he's very sweet and handsome. I wanted to know if he was straight, probably gay like ruby is. "Hurry up please." I told them and then went back to sit at the table.

"Well?" White asked as I sat back down at the table. "They were pulling a prank again. Told you my brother is mischiefy." I said and white grunted. "Damn, that sucks." Was all she could say before going back to texting on her phone. I took my phone out from my pocket and checked my Facebook again. Im obsessed with it. I have like a thousand or so friends. Wonder how much ruby has?

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey that's chapter 13 and I'll put a stop there because I had an idea to chapter 14 and then 15 was a sad little detail. It will blow your minds, like POW! Jk, jk, I jest. Lol, Favorite, review, follow, recycle, repeat and like always, PEACE! ^o^


	14. Chapter 14

FnafLucarion12StarXx: I usually put a 12 in my pin name and now im about to change it sooner to what I said, well typed. Anyway, here's chapter 14.

Chapter 14: Getting suppiles

(Ruby's POV)

So, me and my friends ate that pizza when it got done and all. It took like 12 minutes or so and the aftertaste was amazing. I didn't tell everyone that Gold was my boyfriend yet, except Lucas knows. Maybe may knows, I don't know yet. Black asked if he could come with us if we were going to do anything later after we ate and I told him we were and that would be fine. I insisted because he would make us laugh. After a 30 minute long talk, we cleaned up and everything and black ate with us, there was enough luckily and I insisted for him to eat with us. Plus gold and his big mouth, he told black then that he and I were boyfriends. Good thing he didn't take it the wrong way, not that he could've in a way. But, back on topic.

I suggested to walk and get our exercise and they grumbled abit, but complied. Gold did grumble. Seems like he hates walking more than I do. So we walked pretty far now and I then spoke up. "Any suggestions on where to go guys?" I asked everyone. They shrugged and I had an idea. "Well, how about some fancy beach or something? Maybe I have enough to buy the clothes." I told them and they shook their heads. "Well? I did plan something and now it's gone…" I said, hitting my forehead abit to think. It didn't come back. What was that again? Dammit. Right at the bad point. "How about a park?" White suggested and I looked at her.

"Yes, good idea. Let's pull some pranks and see what people think about it." I smirked and teased her. "Hell no." May said and grabbed her phone and pulled up her maps on her phone. It showed that they were at the corner of North lane drive. "Look sis, I know you hate pranks very much but trust me, I have a plan." I told her. "Oh, what would that "plan" be?" She asked me with a stern eye and then looked back at her phone. "You'll see. Next stop, TNT warecrafts." I said and everybody agreed, May groaned and then complied as she walked along with us.

So we were now inside the store, we just got in here with the help of May. I asked her to use her map and she grinned and told me that she was already and I said okay good, didn't need to worry about that. So I grabbed some smoke balls and some water guns, the expensive brand. I also grabbed some grenade fireworks, this was a good prank weapon, heheheh. The smoke balls costed 400 poke dollars, the water guns- well we had to get each of us one and they costed us like 300 a piece-which there was 7 of us, which 300 x 7 was 21,000 poke, that was half of what I had in my wallet…at least im not broke yet. Oh, wait…I did that wrong, it's only 2,100 poke, not half of my wallet, good thing. Heh. Im actually abit bad in math.

The grenade fireworks were like 1,000 poke a bag, and there was 20 in each one, so I grabbed three of them, which is 3,000 poke. I grabbed 4 bags of the smoke ball ones which came to 2,000…which was almost the price to the water guns but it was worth it. Worth it for the pranks and fun we all about to. The total of it all was 7,100 poke. There really wasn't tax in this place. They all followed me to the cash register guy that was there. He rung everything up and it came out to the total I knew it would, 7,100 poke. I grabbed my wallet out of my pocket and then grabbed the right amount and handed to the guy over the counter and he kept pressing buttons that accepts the payment and then the register opened and then he put the money in the thing and it said something on the thing.

"Seems like you've won a ticket ramble. It's a thing to win poke and good prizes in this shop. It's a good gesture to our good folks. Let me get that ticket for ya, be right back." He explained to me and I nodded as he left the counter and went back to get the ticket. Gold was surprised. "Lucky you…" He said and he then kissed my cheek and I blushed madly. "S-stop that! That's embarrassing!" I said and he grinned. "Fine, meenie." He said and he groped my sides and started tickling me and it made me laugh. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stop it! Stop it r-r-r-r-right now! That's t-t-t-tickles!" I blushed furiously and they started laughing at our little thing we were doing.

"Nope, Say it." He told me and I blushed even more. '_Oh my god, feel the Yaoi sense tingle!' _Black laughed through our minds as of then, he stopped laughing outside them. '_SHHHHHHH!_' I told him through our minds. He smiled. "Stop, I can hear footsteps gold!" I told gold and he did stop. He knew it would be more embarrassing if the clerk saw us. We stopped laughing and all then too, because he did came back and handed me the ticket over the counter and I grabbed it nicely. "You would have to scratch it here for it to win though. Here's a coin to scratch it off with." He said as he handed me the coin and I read the directions on it and they said 'Win, win, win! Big Prizes and big money slots for the Warecrafts lucky drawing. Get up to 400,000 poke in prizes with a single scratch! It's easy, look for the Pikachu, Groudon, and Lucario to win the 400,000 poke! You'll be surprised you did! Or just scratch three random slots and win either or!' and that was quite simple to do.

"Sweet, sounds interesting." I said and then looked at the silver patches on the ticket and concentrated for like 2 minutes and then started scratching the middle spot. How lucky, I got the Lucario. Next was Groudon or Pikachu, or both, I was assuming I could have a chance at winning the 400,000 poke. I then scratched the bottom left corner and it was the Groudon. What the hell? How so? That seemed so cool now that I have those two and now I needed the Pikachu. So, I scratched the top right and guess what? I found it, the Pikachu. Damn, that was pure luck and a guess and now I was hoping I got that 400,000 poke.

"Oh my god, I think I got it." I told the clerk and handed him the ticket. He examined it carefully for no wrong moves and the correct winner ticket, if it was. He sighed and then spoke. "Yeah, lucky you. 400,000 poke is yours. Congratulations kid, hold on, lemme go tell my manager." He said and then went to the back and told his manager about the ticket. I spun around and then hugged everyone. "More money for us! Yay!" I said and they smiled. "At least we know you are a good guesser." Barry said. "Aren't you gonna share it between us?" May asked me and I smiled.

"Sure Wynaut?" I teased but was serious and they laughed at. I just giggled and turned back around because I heard footsteps. They did as well and stopped laughing and looked at the clerk, he had a black bag that I presume had the money in. "Here you go. It was a winner and im gonna say, it was our very first too." He smiled and handed me the bag. "Thanks." I said and took the bag and put it on my open hand that had some of the stuff I bought. Gold and May was holding the bags with the water guns and Black and berry got the smoke ball bags as of white got the grenade bombs. "Let's go now guys." I told them, happily. The clerk said goodbye to us and we left the store just like that.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: This took me a damn 2 hours….WHAT THE FUCK…-_- But on the bright side I got it done, heh, I have no school tomorrow because of doctor's appointments, so im gonna get this to chapter 20 or so. Maybe I'll extend the time of the lemon again. But now, its still for chapter 30. Im listening to music and do this, it actually helps. Plus I got some songs that is for this story. Like Dreams of an Absolution by crush 40, Here's to never growing up by avril lavigne, Going under by evanesance(Maybe I spelt that wrong…XD), High school never ends by Bowling for soup, Taking over me by Evanesance(Spelt it wrong again, sorry.), and simple and clean by ….oh snap, I forgot the singer that does that. So, Favorite, review, follow, recycle, and repeat. Thanks guys. Oh and PEACE! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey, Chapter 15 is next. This might be a little sad to some of you…let's get to it then! Sorry for it being mostly ruby's POV the last chapter. Plus this time, I'll do Barry's POV since I never did. Sorry Barry lovers. XD, oh those water guns have a water supply to them because there was a package set for them. That's why they were 300 poke, which would be not so cheap here. Plus that black bag was a backpack too.

**Chapter 15: Playing pranks too far can lead to trouble, BIG trouble**

(Barry's POV)

So as we got out of the Warecrafts store, I got my phone out and looked at the map at and suggested a park we should hang out at. I even had one in mind. It was big and pretty and all of that. "Hey guys, let's go to the park that's about 2 blocks from here. I had it in mind." I said and they nodded. We then walked to the park that was about 10 minutes because of traffic today. I wonder what's up with it. So, now we were at the park and we picked out our own water guns. Gold and Ruby went first and gold the special ones with the designs that were hard to describe and all. "So, who first?" I asked, pointing the water gun at everyone randomly.

I then squirted Lucas and made a run for it. "EHEHEHEHHE! Come catch me!" I yelled at Lucas and he laughed and came running for me. I got his area, it was so funny that it would've embarrassed him. He chased after me for awhile.

(Normal POV)

As Lucas just got Barry in the face, he ran and then got gold. Gold was getting ruby and may. Ruby was getting Gold and Black. White had to aim for May and Ruby, possibly Barry. The all ran around to get one another. Everyone got wet and wetter with the water coating their clothes, it made some of them laugh while they were running so fast, some even picked down their speed to catch their breath. Others tagged each other with the water and ran for it again. This kept on until one certain thing lead into another.

(Ruby's POV)

Running was a breeze. Paying attention was another and I forgot too. I was running and a car coming from the parking lot and then it must've didn't see me and it ran me over. I flipped onto the ground and land on my hand and in front of my stomach. "OH MY GOD, RUBY!" Gold yelled out and ran to me. The others of our group heard and came into Gold's direction. Right then, the driver looked and immediately stopped and looked out the car, getting out of it. She then looked around the front of the car and saw me laying there. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I should've paid attention. Need help?" She asked me as Gold and everyone else came over to see me.

I grunted as I tried to get up. "Ah fuck. It hurts." I cried out in pain and grunted back down. I think she accidently broke my wrist or hand. "You okay brother?" She asked and came over and kneeled down at me. "I'll be fine. Guess we can't play like this anymore…" I sighed and tried again to get up, only grunting and moaning in pain. "I can't get up, dammit." I groaned as may tried by picking me up by the stomach. I was too heavy for her by myself. "Some help here guys." She said and Gold walked over and helped. The teenage girl that drove the car and run him over on accident helped as well. "AHHHHHGG!" I cried out in pain as they got worried of hurting me but they couldn't put me down. They walked me over to the park as I still cried out in pain.

They then sat me on the picnic table and I grunted and moaned in pain again. It hurt like a bitch. Im pretty sure I was broken in some places, like my wrist or my arm. Probably my legs or something. Something felt broke. "You're gonna be okay. Sorry for running you over. You see, im still new to driving and its hard for me. My name is Dawn by the way. Im 15. That's why its hard for me to see anybody and do my phone at the same time." She explained to me with a smile. I tried to smile, but all I wanted to do was cry because of the damn pain, it hurt so badly.

"Need to go to the hospital? Seems like it hurts very much." She asked, getting her phone from her pocket and dialing 9-1-1 like any other emergency call would be like. (Doing her POV for call and possibly more)

(Dawn's POV)

As I dialed the number, a strict man answered the phone.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" He asked.

"Well, you see, sir, when I tried to pull off to go home, I accidently didn't see this boy and I accidently ran him over. He's breathing and everything, but I think I broke his wrist or something. I didn't mean no harm and I should've paid attention when I need too. Maybe he could tell you more." I told the officer.

"Can I speak to him then, ma'am?" He asked in a nice way.

"Certainly, here sir." I told him and put the phone next to ruby's ear so he could he the officer.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes sir, im here." Ruby said to him.

"Oh, that boy. So tell me, your name, age, when did this event happen and how did it start." He said in more like a question.

"Well, my name's Ruby. Im 13. So we went to a place to get our stuff and all, which was some water guns, grenade fireworks, and some smoke balls. After that, we came to this park to play with our newly bought stuff and everything. So after, I wasn't paying attention where I was running and I then got hit, landing on my hand then my stomach. She said that she didn't pay attention. I think it was me more though." I explained my situation.

"Well then. That's rather crafty to say. I think I'll send an ambulance out there. That seems way to over hand to be doing for such you're age. I know you wanted to play and all. Take things a little slower and try to pay attention next time. Not being mean, its just a thing." He said.

"That's okay sir. That'll be fine. It hurts really bad and I just wish I could get the help I need for it. I will try to take it slow next time." He told the officer.

"Okay, they will be there in 5 minutes. Trust me, they are faster than that. Thanks for your time, I have ours waiting and everything. Bye sir Ruby." He kindly said.

"Bye sir." He said and the officer hung up.

I then took the phone away from Ruby's ear. "What did he say?" I asked him, trying to make him smile. "They will be here in 5 minutes, maybe faster." He told me. "Go get the stuff guys before they get here." Ruby told Gold, May, White, and Lucas. They did. When after they got all of the stuff, we heard sirens at the parking lot entrance. "We heard the story!" One of the crew men said and came over with the other one with one of those hospital rollers. They all, as in those two with the help of Dawn and Gold, helped me onto the bed and everyone followed and went into the back off the ambulance car.

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey, that was chapter 15 guys. Wasn't so sad, but still, it was. Umm, next chapter is going in the hospital and then coming out. That simple huh? Think again. Ahahahahahaha! AHEM! Sorry, getting carried away with something. Anyway, next chapter, here we come! Oh, review favorite, follow, recycle, and repeat! PEACE! X3


	16. Chapter 16

FnafLucarionstar12Xx: Hey guys, Chapter 16 now. Let's get to it.

Chapter 16: Lost at heart

(Ruby's POV)

As they went to the hospital that fast, they opened the back doors and told everyone to get out and they got the rest. Seems like I told it the rude way but anyway, its okay, at least im getting help. As they got out, I wondered what would happen to Dawn's car if she didn't move it. "Dawn, what about your car?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Fuck it for now. Maybe it'll be there later. Like no one would want it. Plus, that was not a good way to say it like that. Oh well." She said, getting her phone out of here pocket and texted someone. '_Babe, are you gonna be okay? I know it hurts but stay in there. This may seem like it's not a big deal to worry about but it actually is' _Gold told me through my mind. '_Maybe we can make out when we get back to the high school.'_ I told him. '_I wouldn't mind that. If that would make you feel better.' _He told me and I smiled. 'Oh sure you would.' I told him through our minds. I knew black could tell what we were saying as well.

'Don't tell nobody black…' I thought and he sighed. 'They will figure that out when we get back. So, not my problem to tell them.' He told us. I was relieved about that. They then took me in and they got me a room and told everyone to wait outside for me to get checked on. It took like 2 hours until the doctor or whoever it was that came in. "Seems like you're wrist snapped out of place and one of your ribs almost crushed. Damn, that was a bad fall son. We might have to have surgery on you tonight, too fix that certain rib." He explained to me as he went through the file of information I gave him.

"Try not to play to hard is all I can say. I'll get one of your friends out there to call your parents to notify them about this. Will your parents be okay with this if I told them right?" He asked me, getting up out of his chair. "Yeah, its okay. Bring May and Gold in hear." I told him nicely and he smiled.

(Normal POV)

"Okay, not a problem." He then went out of the room and went to the waiting room. After getting to the waiting room, He then spoke up for them to look up to know what happened. "So, his wrist snapped out of place and crushed a certain rib in his chest area. Plus, he told me that to let a May and Gold come with me back to the room." The doctor explained and said as Gold and May got up to come back with the doctor.

"Follow me, everyone else, they'll be back so just stay here. It won't be for long." He said and they nodded and went back to their phones. What else were they supposed to do? Stare at each other and do nothing. Oh, maybe, but anyway, they followed him to where the room was and they went in and the doctor let them take their time with Ruby.

(Ruby's POV)

I had my phone in my left pocket and now, I think its gone. Even the screen might have been cracked at that fall. Anyway, I was worried about the pain and the surgery shit. Today could not get any worse and it just did. How can accidents happen like this? This must been a damn disgrace to be an accident. Anyway, Gold and May entered the room and I was happy to see them. "May, call mom and dad. Gold, contact the school. Tell them about our little mess. This is insane." I told the both of them. They giggled at the same time and I gave them a weird look.

"Well, okay then." Gold said and grabbed his phone right back out of his pocket and then dialed the school's number. "Sure brother." May said and then she took her phone out and dialed mom and dad's number.

(Im doing two separate POV's to make it Sound more better than it would looked)

(May's POV)

I waited for mom to answer her phone and I then suddenly coughed and waited more. Seems like she's busy or something. I then get sent to voicemail and then I put it on speaker.

"Sorry, You're call can't not be completed at this time. You must've called at the wrong time and I wasn't be able to get to my phone at this time. Hilda is out!" My mother's saying of her voicemail said and he sighed.

"Try calling dad then." Ruby told me and I nodded. I then dialed dad's number. I waited for him to answer. He then picked up the phone. Thank Arceus.

"Hello?" He said, I then put it on speaker.

"It's dad, ruby." I told ruby. He nodded and smiled.

"Hey you two, something up?" He asked.

"Most likely. Where's mom? Why didn't she answer her phone? She always does." I asked him and he chuckled abit.

"Well, that, she didn't tell me. But you know mom, she's always busy with her natural shit its pitiful. Sorry guys for that." He said and I laughed.

"Its okay. We've been cussing behind yalls backs it has been!" I laughed out, stopping myself and place. Seems like Gold didn't dial the school's number yet, maybe he was waiting for us to get done with our dad.

"Well, what's up anyway?" He asked.

"We were playing at a park and ruby got hit by a car on accident. He says he should've paid attention and looked where he was going but Dawn, the one who accidently runned him over, said she should've been and not to text and drive at the same time. At this process, this accident lead ruby with a snapped wrist and a certain bone almost crushed in his chest area. They wanted us to contact our parents, which is you and mom, to let you know about this. Part of our other friends are here, including that Dawn. So, dad, you coming or you staying home?" I explained and asked him.

"Girl, are you silly. Im lost at heart for this. That's a damn accident alright. Im coming. Call your mother again and leave the same exact thing you told me. I'll be there before the surgery and all. If there will be surgery." He said as he hung up on us. Well, seems like gold can talk now.

"Your turn gold." I said and he looked over to me and smiled. "Okay then." He said and then redial the number and put it on speaker for us all to hear.

(Gold's POV)

As the secretary, Mandy, picked up the phone, I asked for the school principal and she happily said that she would transfer us to him. As it rung, the principal then answered.

"Hello kind one, how may I help you?" He asked, I blushed.

"Well, its one of the students at PokeLand high school. One of my friend's here is most likely having surgery due to this current accident that happen today. His name is Ruby. My name is Gold just to point that out there. This accident occurred about 12:43 in the afternoon and we were playing with our newly bought water guns and all that stuff. So, anyway, he got hit by a car on accident. He says that he didn't pay attention, but the driver, who presumes to be Dawn, a 15 year old that may go to our school, says that she was the one that should've not text and drive at the same time and she says that she's the one that didn't pay attention." I explained to the principal and he jotted it all down on a piece of paper, because I heard something moving softly.

"Okay, ill notify his teachers and let them know. When surgery's over, you know yall have to still have to go to his class, right?" He asked me.

"Well, would it determined on how bad sir?" I asked, notifying the place and time.

"Well, explain that part then." He told me.

"He snapped his wrist and almost crushed a certain rib in his chest area." I told him. I hope I remembered that right. Maybe it was.

"Damn…" was all he said before we three chuckled very low.

"Yep, I'll say." I told him, stopping my chuckling to speak.

"Well, if this surgery comes out okay, he still has to go to his classes, even with the cast, it's the school's policy, not mine. Sorry if I made it worse by any chances." He said to us.

"I guess its okay." I said. Well what was I supposed to say? Go die in a hole? I think not.

"Thanks, ill let them know. Thanks, for your time and goodbye." He told us and I said goodbye.

"Well, that's that I guess." I said and they agreed by nodding. "Hey may. Im Ruby's Boyfriend…Did he ever tell you?" I asked May. Ruby blushed furiously a dark purple shade and then turned around. "Well, he told me he was gay and I have noticed how he acted around you. I presume you're gay as well?" She asked me. "He is." Ruby answered, still blushing. "I knew it. Take good care of him when you have sex or something that you boys do." She joked and Ruby didn't like the way she said that. "Dammit Sis. Shut up! You know I can't be joked around like that!" He exaggerated and blushed even more, almost to make it cover up his whole face.

I then laughed my ass off and went over to ruby and asked if he want a hug. "Getting hugs at this point would hurt my body, remember?" He told me. "Yeah, sweetie, I remember. Plus May, I promise to be safe if I ever have sex with him." I teased him more. "God Arceus, help me…" was all he could have of said. Me and May Laughed once more before the doctor came in and told them it was time for them to head back for them to start the surgery.

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: I hate long chapters. They make time go by fast because its 3:30 in the morning here. Next chapter will skip some parts and all. Im running out of ideas and I think I need some help. So please Read, favorite, review, recycle, and repeat for me. As always guys and gals….PEACE!


	17. Chapter 17

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey guys. Chapter 18. Wow, this story passed by quick, thanks to my knowledge and thinking up new and more ideas. I think im getting the hang of this story now. its about 3:43am here though. Lucky me, I still don't have to go. Now here's chapter 18.

**Chapter 17: The Results of Ruby's accident**

(May's POV)

Time flew by and dad came, mom a few hours behind. We spent mostly for what it seemed like 8 or more hours for surgery. I didn't open my mouth about being rich and shit. Not like I would, because I had a big mouth. My parents don't even know Ruby….well, Brandon, which he hates for me to use and I then just thought of it, that he's gay and has Gold as a boyfriend. Seems like Gold was waiting for Him to come out of the surgery to tell our parents the big news of this whole story would be about. Im actually happy how he got a boyfriend so fast this week. It was pretty quick to me actually.

So, it was 2:53 in the morning of Sunday and everyone was tired of the wait and some of them decided to take a nap, I let them be. If they wanna take a nap, let them. Just note, I won't wake them up. Okay, fine, maybe I'll have too, because of Ruby. So just now, the doctor came into the waiting room. "Okay, we got done. We stitched up the rib place that was almost crushed and we gave him a cast for his hand so that he wouldn't be able to hurt it as much. We put a solvent to help heal his rib that would've crushed. Let him rest and he'll be find by tomorrow in the afternoon." The doctor explained as I looked at him. Good thing Ruby was okay.

Some of them did woke up and heard that, others stayed asleep because they were exhausted. So the doctor also told us it would be a while for Ruby to come out. So then he left and we stuck back to either texting, waiting the TV in the waiting area, or sleeping because they didn't have much else for us to do. It now passed 45 minutes, making it 3:38 in the morning this time. The doctor then came back with Ruby into the waiting room. The doctor said that they discharged him already and everything. Also, he was set to go back to the high school because I told him before Ruby went into the operating room and he was thankful for any information that any gave him.

So, everyone didn't wake up, I then got up and shook them and they all, the ones that didn't wake up, woke up. They all saw Ruby and were glad to be ready to go home, I knew they were still tired. Gold stayed up with me, however, Black and White did as well. Lucas, Barry, Dawn, and Mom was asleep. Our mother can't stay up and she goes to bed early and all, so that explains her sleeping now. Dad, however, stayed up off and on. He would be like mother and rest and then wake up because he would worry about us or a particular something. So, now the doctor left the waiting room.

"Hey everyone." Ruby called out and smiled. "Hey." Everyone, including me, called out in unison. Some of them are still tired like I said. "So, did anyone miss me?" He teased us, smirking at our tired faces. "I did babe." Gold said, grinning. "Hun, I know you would." He said back to Gold. "Hun? Wait, are you gay, Ruby?" My mother asked, getting abit wide-eyed.

(Ruby's POV)

"Most likely mom I am." I told her and she had her usual "Oh no" look. "That's a sin. Hopefully you know that's he…- I cut her off. "OH SIN! Its this shit again mom. Sin shit. Its not a damn sin, Love is Love and you can't break it. The only person who could would be the persons that Love each other. No one else. Plus, Gold Ethan Hibiki is my boyfriend and that's final." He stated and he smiled at the sound of his full name being said. "Well then, Brendan Eric Ruby, Go to hell when you die. It wouldn't be my fault. It's still a sin no matter what you do." Mother told me in a strict way possible. "Can we just get dropped off back at the hospital?" I asked mom. "I suppose so, common. Sorry for being so uptight with you." She said and everyone heard that and got up and followed my mom to the car and so forth.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: That's The result of his accident and next is Chapter 19. This was short, compared to the other chapters. I'll try to make the next one at least 1,000 words and so forth on with the other chapters. However, about the lemon part of this story will have more than about 2,500 words because I usually put a lot of detail into lemons and sex. Im that type of guy. So, Review, Favorite, Follow, Recycle, Repeat and always, PEACE! X3**


	18. Chapter 18

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: I just literally took a shower at 5:30 now and im still not tired. Lucky I have no school because of 2 hour delay and doctor's appointment and all. Today will be a hand's on story day. Imma get chapter's 20 to 30 done after this. It'll be on before you know it. Its going by so fast, haha. Time to read again. Here's Chapter 19.

**Chapter 18: After awhile from time, Here comes more trouble**

(Normal POV)

It has passed a month since the accident with Ruby. Things have changed a little. When that happened, Dawn joined the school and insisted helping Ruby on his homework and all. He obliged delightedly and accepted. Hey didn't mind her or Gold doing it for him. His cast came off the week or so after. He was moving his hand around much now. He told his friends that about the stuff he bought and to put it in the closet where it would be safe and no one would notice it. So, the two are still boyfriends and Ruby has a little surprise for every month of that date for Gold. He didn't tell Gold yet though. The date that day they became boyfriends was August, 12. He started several day after which was the 7th. But that doesn't change their date when that happened though, not that it would of course.

So, Dawn's room is on the 4th hall but she comes up to the 8th and visits Ruby to help on whatever he needs. Gold also comes too, well duh, why wouldn't he? Pfft, anyway, before I lose my mind, Black and Lucas started being boyfriends, which was nice. They started 2 weeks ago, which would be the 22nd of august and they decided to do their first date a month from then. White and May has been talking and hanging out more than usual. Barry did want to have Lucas as a boyfriend and then he changed his own mind about it. He knew Black needed someone. So, they all have been studying and everything.

So now it was time for Drama class at another day usual at the PokeLand high, when suddenly this boy bummed into Ruby on purpose and knocked him onto the floor.

(Ruby's POV)

"Hey!" I called out, getting up of the floor, picking up my stuff after. He was abit taller than me and it didn't look like he liked the way I looked. Maybe that anybody looked, he looked mad and I wanted to help but he pushed onto the ground on purpose. He didn't deserve help and I needed to get to class. "Fuck it. Never mind, im going to class." I said and then he punched me to the wall, making my body slide from the wall and blood go on it. Some kids screamed and ran to their last class for the day and others had to go to their dorms. '_Gold, where the fuck are you when I need you?' _I thought and Gold heard clearly. '_In class, waiting for you, sweetie.' _He told me. I always loved it now that he calls me sweetie.

'Well, I don't think im gonna make it safely. Come to the sixth hall and see.' I told him, blood still dripping from the wall and from my nose. 'I can't. Hurry up though. its not like I would leave you alone though. I still love you.' He told me and chuckled. Good thing I didn't take that the wrong way. I then got up and made a run for my Drama class. "Run whimp Run! Next time, you'll feel Death! Death I hear ya!" He yelled back to me and then went the opposite direction to his classes. "What a fucking jerk. More like Whore." I stated, running to the end of the second hall. Luckily there was a bathroom there, I went in and grabbed some paper napkins and then wiped the remaining blood off my nose and face and after, went to class.

When I walked in, the teacher told me to it down quickly because class started 10 minutes ago. We were seeing who's got more talent in the class and it just started last week. Gold or me knew we would be perfect to win this. Plus we had our little class plays to see who could give more sexual attention to our fellow classmates. It was outrageous. Everyone had a separate part in it. Gold always wants to be with me and I really don't mind it. He's so sweet, gentle, kind, now that I opened a lot up to him. Since the teacher told me to go sit down, I obliged and did what I was told. Soon one of our plays would be called in the next 30 minutes, trust me. I practiced hard for this sexual one. They will fall for me and Gold. Hehe. ~

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey guys, that's Chapter 19 and next is 20! This story has passed by so fast. Wow, its not even close to being done yet! Next will be that Drama class sexual part. Plus ill have to do Normal POV because of names. Ill tell the names in the beginning of the chapter. So, Fav, follow, review, repeat, and recycle. Also PEACE! ^o^**


	19. Chapter 19

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey guys, Chapter 20 is here. The first person in their class says "Ms. Chelsey, Can I go to the bathroom?" Makes the act when. So the name for Ruby is gonna be ….Well, Brandon. There's no E in it, hehe. Plus, I didn't even go by his name. They even choose their own names. Gold choosed his last name, which is Hibiki. He thought he would do anything sexual with that name. So, yeah, onto the story now. Chapter 20, Yes…!

Chapter 19: The Sexual Drama Scene

(Normal POV)

As it passed 15 minutes, she gave anyone extra time that didn't remember their parts on their sexual scene. She knew it wasn't right from school policy, but Ruby's and Gold's would get everybody very good. So Ruby asked Gold if he wanted to practice while they had another chance before acting it out. "Sure, why not? I mean, it's gonna make everybody you know…" He smirked and gave me that sexual look. "Remember you started it first off, so go whenever." I told him and he cleared his throat and began to speak. I then got onto the floor and he opened his backpack and got the pillow out. It was big enough from Ruby's area and his chest. That's a big pillow though.

He then grabbed a random book out of his bag and sat the pillow in front of Ruby, making its side point up. He then sat down on the pillow and made Ruby blush a slight red. It felt good to him, he sat almost near his area. He then started to fake read the pages inside the book and then spoke up. "So, have you had any fun, Brandon?" He asked Brandon as he smiled. "Not really love, why ask though?" He asked back, looking over Hibiki's shoulder, reading along in the book. He then closed the book. "Why don't we have some fun then? Maybe you'll love me more then." Hibiki stated as he turned around to Brandon and kissed his lips.

This made Brandon kiss back automatically, enjoying the taste of his lovers' lips sure hit the spot, maybe something else more. They felt so tingly and moist to the tender touch to Brandon and he couldn't resist than to kiss him somemore. They kissed more at this moment until Hibiki broke up the kiss at the sound of the teacher's horn timer on her desk.

"Ah shot. Maybe we can suffice this act. I practiced okay." Ruby said and he got up and let out a hand to let Gold get up. "It was still nice though." He said, kissing Ruby's lips again. Ruby moaned through the kiss. He had to let go of the kiss because of the teacher was telling everyone time was now up practicing longer its time for the real one. They were mostly prepared for this, every single one of us. We choose to go last to savor the moment. It passed 30 minutes and now it was time for us to go to the stage and do our thing. Gold grabbed the stuff and followed after. The two prepared by Ruby sitting on the floor, Gold putting the pillow right there (If you know what I mean, Hehe. XD), and he then sat down, making Ruby blush again. Some of them could tell that he was gonna get a boner sooner or later. Now, they started acting.

"So, have you had any fun, Brandon?" Hibiki asked, looking at the pages in his book as Brandon put his chin on Hibiki's shoulder. "Not really love, why ask though?" Brandon asked, putting his arms around Hibiki's stomach. This was somewhat wrong planned to the script, but they were trying to make it better. At least "Brandon" was trying too. "Well, why don't we have some fun then? Maybe you'll love me more then." Hibiki stated as he turned around to Brandon and kissed his lips. The "Audience" smirked and chuckled at this part. Seems like they are enjoying it, not to well. Brandon then kissed back, tasting the saliva the past through their lips and into each other's mouths. Hibiki pushed his tongue in and wrestled with Brandon's tongue.

Brandon moaned at the taste and he let his lover do all the work from here on. "Move the Damn pillow." Brandon breathed out as Hibiki flung it to the direction of the back of the stage. Some of them laughed at that, like they enjoyed it. Hibiki then started to kiss and lick down Brandon's neck, making Brandon moan more. Some Yaio fan girls have been notified here, meaning they are almost gonna call the word. He then took Brandon's shirt off to reveal his very hot 6-pack. "You've been working out huh babe?" He chuckled at Brandon. Brandon smirked. "Yes I have. Secretly though." He said, it only made Hibiki continue what he was doing.

He then started to kiss one of his pecks and then go down to his nipples and lick them, making them wet and wetter. More of them in the class couldn't take no more, but they didn't want to call it the winner just yet. They want to see someone's body area. Brandon's or Hibiki's. Looks like Brandon. Brandon moaned louder and closed his eyes with his mouth slightly opened. Hibiki chuckled, kissing and licking farther down his stomach and chest. He then he came to a stopping point and wanted to ask him something else. "Let me see it." Hibiki smirked, grinning while showing his teeth. The teacher couldn't take it now, she was getting very horny. She IS one of those Yaoi Fangirls. Her mouth was drooling about and it leaked on her papers on her desk. Lucky it wasn't the students' papers.

The teacher grabbed the air horn out of her desk and it blew an air siren that would make you run away from. She stopped after everyone looked at her, even Gold and Ruby. "Just stop already. I can't take it. Don't even show your body parts in here. Too much too handle. Plus, looks like this is the first place in this little sexual contest thing." She said as of then Ruby kissed Gold once more before getting up, letting Gold get up with his hand, and then getting his stuff off the ground, making them return to their seats.

They didn't have much class left after. So, making their classmates horny wasn't a good idea, now they are asking them how they get the teacher to buzz the buzzer and shit. They had no idea how and they told them they act theirs straight out.

**FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Hey, That's Chapter 20. YES! 10 chapters within one night! Imma celebrate with some ice cream when I get home. Im currently typing this at the doctor's office. It's 10:00 am right now. When I post it again, it'll be 11:20 or so in the morning or afternoon. So, Favorite, review, follow, recycle, and repeat! And Always PEACE! X3 ^0^**


	20. Chapter 20

FnafLucarionStar12Xx: Im gonna change my pin name soon. Like I said, or typed, its gonna be RubyxGoldLoverXx. That way im gonna put that as the pin name and the author's speaking/typing on here as well. Oh, Chapter 20 is here. It was the help of you reading and my knowledge. Onto Chapter 20 a-ho! This will be some of a song fic, maybe mostly.

Chapter 20: Mistakes of having your boyfriend

(Ruby's POV)

As the last class ended and the bell rung for us to get out, the teacher held me and Gold behind to talk to us. "How in the world did yall do it?" She asked us, giving us her drool look. "Wow, Damn ma'am. You must Guy on Guy sex." I told her in a nice way. She chuckled and then giggled. "Yes, Very likely. Was it a mistake of having your boyfriend?" She asked, getting abit serious. "What? No, there was no mistake of pairing me and Gold as boyfriends. I love him and maybe for life." I said and I then hugged him by his stomach.

He hugged back. He always loves it when I hug him. He then smirked and turned my face to his and kissed my lips again. I kissed back, noting myself, I stopped because the teacher started to drool at us again. "Ms. Chelsey, can we leave now?" I asked her, looking in her direction. She sighed, then spoke up. "Okay, have a fun weekend this Saturday and Sunday. Plus, remember what I said, this was a mistake of your boyfriend. You made your own scene to make it perfect, maybe TOO perfect. But, yes, you may leave now." She said and then smiled, waving us off.

We then walked out of the classroom and after we closed the door, we ran the hallways and sang a song.

"Cause every night I'll save your life!" I sang and smiled, holding his hand.

"And every night I'll be with you!" He looked back at me, smiling and grinning, holding my hand.

"Cause every night I'll still let you make, in a Dream of an absolution~" I sang back, happily holding his hand.

"Cause every night, I'll make it right~" He sang back as we kept running down the elevators.

"And every night, I'll come to you! ~" I sang back, catching his pace of speed as we entered the elevators.

"And every night it just stays the same, in my Dream of an absolution~" He sang back, looking into my direction and smiled. This was hitting on me very much. I loved this song. It was my favorite.

"In the nightlight, do see what you dream~" I looked back, smiling and singing it back.

"All your triumph and all you'll ever be. ~" He sang back, grinning.

"Look around you and then you may realize.~" I sang it right back into his direction. Im not losing this bet. The bet was that if we ran together and sang down the hallway running and going to my room and fails to complete the words or fails to sing their part, gets to have their blow job first. I wasn't going to let him pleasure me too much first, I was gonna get him.

Gold then didn't sing back. "Aw shit. I forgot the words for the next part. Plus they were kinda hard to understand." He explained and began to whimper for being me first. "Nope, you win me almost everytime. Its my turn now." I told him, and he sighed. "Fine, go easy on me. Im not that big." He smirked and the elevator doors opened. After they opened, we walked to my room. After getting to my room, we closed the door. Lucas was watching TV as usual and I carried Gold to my bed and I got on top of him and started by kissing his lips.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys, this other part will be for chapter 21. Its rated M but who fucking cares now a-days? It's not a lemon but its more like anal sex, which means no fucking, yeah, yall get it. This is one part of their relationship that they see each other's parts. Yeah, onto the next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys, Chapter 21. This will make no sense to the story, but I don't fucking care. It's anal between his lover. Here guys, just read, it might make more since. Sorry…

Chapter 21: The lover wants it

(Ruby's POV)

Lucas wondered what was up now. "Guys, if you were gonna kiss, do it somewhere private so I don't get a boner. When my boner's come, they won't stop until its pleased." Lucas blurted out and blushed madly. "OH FUCK ME AND MY BIG MOUTH, AAAAAGGGGH!" Lucas yelled and got up off the sofa and ran to the door. "LUCAS, it's okay. Get Black and I have an idea." I told him, stopping the kiss with gold and Gold whined for me to kiss more. "Hold on Gold, I have an idea. Maybe we can go to my house and do it in my room." I explained and Gold smiled. "Fine then babe." He told me and pulled me close to cuddle. Lucas then left after he heard me the first time.

(Lucas' POV) (Turn back now if you hate Sex scenes, there will be one in here)

As I walked to the elevator, I saw someone into the view, but I couldn't recognize the figure or whatever it was. Maybe it was a human? The elevator then opened and I jumped as it did. I got in and pressed and hold the button to go to the 12th floor, where Black was, my boyfriend. I love him. I can't leave him behind in anything. As the elevator opened up on his floor, I walked to his room at the right on the left, first door on left. I knocked and I heard his roommate said, "Come in!" and I did, turning the knob and opening it, I only saw his roommate, not Him. "Where's Black?" I asked, as his Roommate looked up at me. "In the shower. Best not go in there if I was you." He told me. "You're speaking to his boyfriend, dude. So I have a right to knock on the bathroom door." I told him with a stern attitude and he gave me a cocky grin.

"Don't get caught! ~" He sang out and continued to what he was doing. I closed the room door and went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "G-g-go A-away! Leave me alone! I don't wanna be bother!" He yelled through the doors. I knew something pissed my boyfriend off and I wanted to help him very bad. (I warned you twice, you may see more dicks in your life now. XD) "It's me Babe, Lucas." I told him and he was shocked to hear from me yet. I finally replied to him from all day. I have been busy with school work and shit. "Babe, im…- he cut himself off at the embarrassment and he began to chuckle. "Naked I presume?" I asked him in a funny way. He laughed and then walked to the door, opening it slightly. "Come in then." He said, making me look down and see his bulge.

"That's fucking big. Think it'll fit my mouth?" I teased him and he dragged me by my shirt and pulled me into the bathroom, locking the door. "Take your clothes off and we'll see." He teased back as he kissed my lips and I put my hand on his bulge, feeling his wet foreskin on it. 'Oh my Arceus, So soft and smooth.' I thought and he chuckled within my mind. "Im glad you like my dick." He said between kisses, moaning as he was being played with. I started to wank his foreskin even more, but softly and he stopped the kiss and moaned loud. "Ah! Don't Stop. It feels so good." He moaned out as he laid his head under my chin and on my chest area.

He wanted to play with mine because he kept feeling my erection that was growing into my shorts I was wearing. "Take it off, take it off, take it off!" He exaggerated and moaned out. "Ill let you then." I told him as I stopped wanking him. He whined abit and then he took my hat off first, then my coat, following my shirt, and lastly my shorts. I didn't wear no boxers today because the wash basin in our room was still full from yesterday and they didn't get my other ones cleaned. Plus, no way was I borrowing Ruby's boxers, they wouldn't probably fit me.

He stared at my erection, leaking with pre that he wanted to taste so badly. He then started to wank me off and I went back to wanking him. It felt so good and so pleasurable that it was hard to describe about. "Ahhh…Oh arceus, this feels so good babe." I moaned out as he continued to smoothly do me faster, making my moans increase like a horny slut. "Yes Master, more. PLEASE! MOOOOOORE!" I begged him and he stopped wanking and got onto his knees, making my hand slip away from his length. He then licked the tip of my big dick as I moaned louder. "Dammit master. Just take it in already!" I teased him and he did, sliding it all the way in his mouth. Glad it fits though. "Ahhhh, so warm and wet." I moaned even louder, which made his roommate hear.

He started to lick and bob up and down on my throbbing dick as I moan like a bitch of his, increasing the moans that filled me with pleasure. This felt so good and I never wanted to stop moaning. I put my hands on the back of Black's head and ruffled his black hair, seems like he already had his hat off from taking a shower or something. He kept on bobbing up and down until I started to fuck his mouth, holding the back of his head and face-fucking his mouth. He gagged abit but he loved the taste because I could tell. "Dammit! AGH! So fucking close!" I moaned out into steady breaths as he kept swallowing my precum that would leak out. I then moaned at the top of my lungs, which his roommate could hear, as I came into his mouth. He held me back to taste some on his tongue. "Damn, it tastes good." He said, taking his mouth off my dick, which didn't leak none no more, and then he stood up and kissed me, making my lips open my mouth as I tasted some of the cum that he didn't swallow. It did really taste good. Salty but somewhat sweet. I swallowed it down and kissed him some more.

I stopped kissing him now. "Fuck me. How cares anymore? I want it here and now." I told him and he shook his head. "Im not hurting my baby. So no, not yet. Wait until my roommate's gone. He's leaving tonight at 8:00pm to go spend the night at some girl's house. Im thinking he's straight, eh…who cares? The point is to wait." He said to me as he then went to pick up his clothes and set them in the hamp (Wash basin's nick-name.) with my clothes. "Get us towels to cover up ourselves from your roommate." I told him and he smiled and looked under the counter cabinets and grabbed me and him a towel. I wrapped myself as he did himself as well. "That felt good babe. Ruby wanted me to get you to come over to his room for something and now, this took about 30 minutes. We have to get dressed." I told him.

"Well, yes. But umm, no…you see, He out there hates me coming in there without clothing on, even if it is a towel. He's scared if we gonna flash him or something." He told me. "Shit, fuck that. Its your room too. Its not like you will, you got me. Tell him that." I said, going to the door and unlocking it. Black then came over and opened it first. His roommate, Victor, told him to go back into the bathroom and wear their dirty clothes. "Fuck you! You think its your room all by yourself? Huh? Well step it up and suck it up buttercup, it gets better from here. Its black's fucking room, ya hear?" I asked and told him with a stern look, as Black then threw me some clothes and I put them on in the bathroom, I needed my hat, that's my only hat I wear.

So I grabbed it out of the hamp and put it back on my head. Who cares? This hat is special to me and I loved and cared for it since I was 8. Black came into the bathroom to get dressed and he was fast about it too. "So, Ruby's room now?" I asked him and he nodded and he walked out the bathroom as of then I followed him to Ruby's room.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys, There you go. One anal lemon, my way for only one way purposes. Lucas WAS gonna get Black, but he decided to wait for another time. Black was waiting for another time to fuck him because Lucas wanted it but he didn't get it, sadly. So, Favorite, Follow, PM, Review, and PEACE!**


	22. Chapter 22

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys, ITS ME! XD Jk, So I think I have to delay the chapters by 3 because well, i have my stuff for my project and now I have to do it. It's part 20% of my grade. So, I'll give you another chapter before I get started one making more for my project. Here's Chapter 22, sadly. T~T (Sadly is why im supposed to be at chapter 25 now. Derp-Derp. XD)

Chapter 22: Having to grudge leads to love and sorrow

(Lucas' POV)

As me and Black were on the hallway of Ruby's room, I had to ask him something. "When will you do it?" I asked Black and he looked at me. "I told you….Later on. Don't make it a big deal. You got lucky for me blowing you off. Damn lucky. I wasn't even expecting to just do you, but you were wanking me, so, yeah. But, ill make you get me one time or so later on today, if not tonight." He said as he smirked. "Fine, Ruby wanted us to get to his parent's house anyway. Maybe he's got something in plan for us. Who knows?" I asked as black put his arm around my neck.

"But really, did it feel good?" He teased as I pulled his arm off me. "Yes. Stop ruining me." I told him and he looked confused. "Ruining what?" He asked me in his confused mood. "Our relationship. It only has been about 3 weeks into it and we showed each other our body parts and I think that wasn't right. I was gonna wait until longer but you were probably sad and I wanted to cheer you up, but instead you cheered ME up. Like, I was supposed to do you and then you did me instead. That's not how it was supposed to go, Black. Don't ruin it or im breaking up with you and that's final. You understand?" I explained to him and he looked shocked at the words "Break-up with you".

He sighed deeply and then continued to walk ahead and I grabbed his hand and pinned him to the wall. "You understand right?" I asked him again. He grudged and squirmed abit, but I held him more to the wall. As he kept doing it, it was making a commotion behind us and they kept staring. "Go on! Nothing to see here!" I told them and they ran to the elevator like some scared bitches would. "Black, STOP IT NOW!" I yelled and he got scared at my yelling and stopped. Good thing I yelled. He actually hates it when I yell at him.

I then leaned my face closer to his and kissed his lips. He wanted to escape it but he didn't. Instead he quieted down and closed his eyes and kissed back. 'Success, hehe.' I thought as he heard me through my mind. I know, he told me he was a mind reader. His lips were wet because he always licks them when someone started to kiss him. Plus, the kiss was making them wetter. He grudged out a moan and I unpinned him from the wall and held his face, as I put my hands on the side of his face and kissed him even more. He wanted to let it go, but he couldn't resist to kiss more, pushing us to the floor as he kept kissing my lips. The taste buds would always fade if something happened, like being pushed, shoved, or even tossed if possible.

I then just remembered we had to get to Ruby's room. "Babe, stop. We, mmnnngh, have to, mmnnnngh, to go to Ruby's room." I told him between kisses that we did. He then sighed and took his face off mine. "Fine. You still owe me though." He said as he got onto his knees and then getting up, handing his hand out to help me up. I happily obliged as he gave me his hand. We then walked straight to Ruby's room after.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: So that's that for chapter 22. Tell me if you are getting to know about the story some more. Ill put flashbacks in the next 8 chapters, as in im doing flashbacks at chapter 30 to maybe 40 or 45, depending on the flashback and how long it would be. So, leave a favorite, review, follow, or Pm and ill get back to you when I can. PEACE for now! X3


	23. Chapter 23

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys, I forgot to tell you that I never owned pokemon, haha, oh well, u knew anyway, DUH. XD Anyway, here's Chapter 23 for ya.

Chapter 23: Seems like he changed his mind

(Ruby's POV)

I then saw Lucas come back with Black, ABOUT TIME, damn. What did they even do when I asked for Lucas to go get him 35 minutes ago? I had to ask. "What the fuck took so long?" I asked as Lucas blushed and held his head down to the ground for me not to see it. Trust me, I saw that. "I changed my mind about going to my mother's because of the time passing by so fast. Maybe we could go somewhere that would be fun and not fucking dangerous?" I taunted Lucas and gave black the look.

"Just tell him, he knows already." Gold smirked his usual. Not again, that smirk. How can I forget that smirk? Oh wait, I can't, he does it ALMOST every day. "Well, I wouldn't know if you did do it or what. Or probably helped someone feelings and it turned the opposite." I guessed and they looked at me with stunned faces. "How in the hell? What in the world? Damn, that's what happened. It was the second guess you made that we did." Lucas said as he then went over to the computer and had to look up something.

"Well, I just guessed. I mean, really, what did you do that made that happen?" I asked, looking over at Lucas' direction. "Well…" Lucas stated, looking at the screen. "He blew me off…" Lucas said, blushing madly, making Black come over to him and hug him around the chair. "Lucky. Gold's waiting." I told him and Gold grinned as he came up closer to me and kissed my lips. I kissed back as and closed my eyes and kissed his again as I moaned within the taste.

"Hehehe~ Made you moan~" He sang out as he chuckled and took his lips off mine. "Baaaaaaabe….Damn you." I said, putting my hand under his shirt, feeling his muscular body and sexy pecks. "Damn, you two are really something else to put up with." Black laughed as he looked behind him as he looked at the two.

(Gold's POV)

"Yeah, pretty much." Ruby said as I grinned. "Why is your hand feelings me? Why are YOU feeling me?" I asked, explaining myself. He blushed madly. "Oh? I get it." I smirked as I moved his hand away from my stomach from under my shirt and got up to go get my phone. "Whatcha doing, Gold?" He asked me, looking in my direction. "Well, something." I told him, looking over to him and looking brightly into his eyes.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys. Like I said, im behind in this story because of my project and this is a very short chapter so im gonna crack down on it and maybe get to chapter 50 by Monday. If not, chapter 42. Heh, later guys.


	24. Chapter 24

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys, this is Chapter 24. Sorry for making Chapter 23 short. Maybe ill make this chapter longer. It would depend on how I type it. Sorry, lets get to it. Maybe from chapter 30 it'll be sexual. Like, you know…Yeah. I told yall about it. So, here's chapter 24 now.

Chapter 24: Trouble in the Hallway

(Black's POV)

"So, what's that something?" Ruby asked, looking over to Gold, peering at his eyes, getting from the bed and go over to him and cuddle him by the waist. "Hahaha, It's just something, Damn. I can't tell you about it." He answered Ruby's question. 'Damn, these two are always….FULL of it.' I thought and Gold turned into my direction as I looked behind me and saw him looking at me. "What did I say?" I asked him, he came over to me, getting Ruby off his waist, then he poked my cheek. Heh, that was cute, but I've got Lucas and he's got….you know, Ruby.

"Stop that. We are meant for each other. That's final." Gold told me and Ruby turned around. Seemed like I can tell through my mind that he was smirking or grinning one. "Okay, That doesn't mean I can try to break up with you does it?" He turned around, smirking evilly, getting an idea. He then ran for the door, which was unlocked, and Gold jumped up and then ran to him. He had a grip on his hand and then it slipped, making Ruby run out the door. "Ruby! Come back, dammit." Gold burst out laughing. That made Lucas and me laugh hard, making Lucas get out of the chair and rolling on the floor. I then got on top of Lucas and he stopped laughing.

(Ruby's POV)

I then ran to the elevator, good thing Gold was slow on the upper hand because he didn't catch me in time when I entered the elevator. This was funny. Im trolling him right now. Hehehe! Im such a bad troll when it comes to relationships, even though this was my first one, like in forever. I've actually hadn't had nobody but Gold in my life. I wonder what he has had. Maybe I'll find out later on today. Heh.

So, as the elevator doors opened, I immediately took a run for it and when out of the blue, I stop into that other kid that punched me into the wall. This wasn't good. He had red hair, a red-like coat and was wearing a black shirt under it. Seems like he was wearing some type of khaki pants and tennis shoes that had blood marks on them. Damn, that seemed scary. Maybe that's my blood though. As I ran into him, he and I fell onto the floor, causing me to tumble onto him. Clumsy fucking me.

He really didn't like this one bit, so he saw me. "I'll tell you once, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He blurted out as a yell that scared me, making me yelp. Gold's gonna catch me up, dammit. "Sorry. Im always fucking clumsy." I told him and immediately got off him, as he chuckled. "Wasn't you that one I punched into the wall?" He smirked, getting up and picking me up by my shirt.

Oh shit, please tell me and ain't thinking this. "Yeah, why?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. "You're Gold's gay faggot huh? Everybody's almost heard since the month. Gold's mine, just wait and see." He told me, giving me the hardest slap on my cheek, which stung like peer fucking hell, as he dropped me to the ground. "FUCK YOU! He's mine bitch ass…" I said, as I tried to get up but he kicked me face good and hard. "Think it over bastard!" He snorted as he pulled out his gun from his pockets in the back. I was wincing on the ground a bit, going to get up, then a gun fires and all I know is im blacking out very slow.

"Fuck you. Go die in fucking hell. You need to burn sucker!" The red-head said, putting his gun back into his pockets and running away before anyone saw him.

(Gold's POV)

As the elevator door was about to open, I hear a big bang. WHAT THE HELL?! I hope Ruby….SHIT. Ruby should've never trolled me if he got shot. "Hurry the fuck up elevators!" I exaggerated, losing patience, seeing the doors finally open. As I began to walk to where Ruby usually would go, there he was, on the ground, covered around a small blood pile. I began to shed multiple tears. "RUBY?" I yelled out and ran over to him and cried, sniffling didn't help either, I had too. This was fucking sad. How the fuck did this? Is there cameras in this school? DAMMIT! I want answers, but I only get thoughts.

"Ruby? Speak! Please! Answer me! RUBY!" I said, crying in my own words. I then shook him, and then turned him around. His clothes were now filthy from the blood from his wound, wherever his wound is. I had to know. So, I carefully took off his beret, following his coat and then he grunted, trying to open his eyes. "Ruby! Answer me! It's me, Gold!" I said, still crying. I never lost hope. How can I lose hope to this? "nnngh…G-g…old? That y-….ou?" He grunted out more, blinking much to see. "Stop blinking. It'll hurt more. Yes, its me. I'll get some help, hold on." I told him, sniffling some and then crying more.

His mouth started to foam some. Maybe from losing that much blood. I have to get help now. That might be a concern. Luckily I put my phone in my pocket. "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!" I yelled out, nobody was around. Stupid me. I then pulled out my phone and called Lucas. I need to tell him. After a weird ringtone, he finally answered. "Hello? Gold, did you find sillypants?" He teased me. I wasn't in a teasing mood, not that he meant it. I began to cry for Lucas to let Lucas know I wasn't in the mood. "Okay, what's going on." He asked me, getting a cocky grin on his face.

"Ruby's been shot. Get your asses down from the room and help me!" I told him. I then heard the sound of a phone dropping on the ground, on purpose.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Saving this part for Chapter 25. Promise to be like this long as well. So, yeah, im behind again. Like I said, im trying to catch up. So yeah, later.


	25. Chapter 25

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys, Chapter 25 now.

Chapter 25: The Culprit who done it

(Lucas's POV)

As I grabbed my coat and phone off the ground, seems like gold didn't hang up. "You should've been hung up by now. Wynaut you do that and me and Black is coming, okay?" I told him, hanging up, trolling him abit. I told him to hang up, I did, so TROLL. Okay, I wonder if this is true. Ruby getting shot, wow. He must be playing. Anyway, as Black saw what I was doing, he wondered what happened. "Dude, where are you going?" He asked me. "Going to Where Gold told me to go. He says Ruby has been shot and I…-"Black then cut me off. "Shot!?" He asked in a confused way. "Yeah, probably a troll. Common, let's just go and see." I told him and he happily obliged to come with me.

As me and him went to the elevator, I pressed and hold the button to take us straight to the elevator. It simply was fast and we got onto the first floor. I then heard another yell, it was Gold. I simply rushed into that direction, looking at Ruby on the floor and gold crying, his knees of his pants getting Blood on them. That looked real. So, I wasn't being played. Dammit, fuck me and my trolling.

(Gold's POV)

I was crying and then I turned around and saw Lucas and Black. "What took you guys so long, dammit. He COULD'VE died!" I sniffled hardly, getting the tears into the blood into the ground. "Why didn't you call the fucking police?" Lucas asked me. Just then, I took my phone in my hand and I threw it as hard as I could, passed the blood pile and making it shatter by the lockers on the third hall. "You are such a bastard for doing that, Gold!" Lucas shouted at me, giving a mean look.

"Fuck you. You think it was a troll and shit. I knew it by your teasing, so fuck my phone. I can get a new one." I said, determinedly, making my smirk and then sniffling again, looking back at ruby on the ground.

(Ruby's POV)

'Dammit, AGH! It fucking hurts…' I thought, opening my eyes slightly, looking at the three of my friends. I then tried to get up, but I yelped in pain as I flopped back down onto the hard floor, making Gold and them look back at me. "Call my fucking sister guys!" I moaned out, them looking in my direction still, me looking into their eyes, barely. "HELP ME DAMMIT!" I yelled more, making Gold come over to me and help me up. I barely could stand, I was holding my shoulder. That red-head…HE'S gonna get it one day, watch me. Imma kill his ass.

"Babe, lean onto me." Gold told me and I tried to smile, but my muscles couldn't function well at the moment. He then held me by his side, holding my waist. Lucas and Black went ahead to get the elevator open. Gold took his time walking while holding me. It was hurting me while I was walking. What part of me did he shoot? Seems like my shoulder. Gold then got me into the elevator, but he didn't get in. As I tried to grab his hand, the elevator closed and it almost GOT my fingers caught. That would've been messy.

(Gold's POV)

I had to let him go with the others because he wasn't forgetting his beret, coat and his shirt, which is probably soaked in blood. It would wash out though. I then ran over to the spot I put his clothes in and grabbed them. As I grabbed them, I went over to my phone, it was permenately broken. I didn't have the time to pick it up, so I left it there. I then walked back to the elevator, pressing the buttons.

So, now I was on the 8th hallway, going back to Ruby's room. His blood made tiny speckles onto the ground, making it easy to trail for someone to know what happened.

(May's POV)

I started to watch TV and then my phone rings. I go over to my phone and answer it, it was Dad.

"So, how is your afternoon today?" He asked me sweetly. I laughed softly, making white laugh as well. I did just put it on speaker too.

"Its okay, I guess? Why call though?" I asked.

"Because, Ruby won't pick up his phone and im worried about him."

"Like how worried?"

"Very."

"Oh shit. Should I go check on him?"

"Yes, go now before its too late."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Then he hung up. I was getting worried now. "White, common, we have to go check on Ruby!" I quickly said, grabbing my coat on the coat rack as white went to the door and opened it for me. We then both went straight to the elevator.

We were now on Ruby's floor, which was the 8th. On the ground, there was small speckles of what it seemed to be blood or red food dye. "What the hell…" I said and white was concerned. "What?" She asked, now looking at the blood speckles. "Oh. Hurry!" White said and we made a run for it to Ruby's room.

(Ruby's POV)

Hearing the door slam open made me jump and hit my wound, which I grunted in pain and Gold went over to me and soothed me abit for it to stop hurting. "Dammit, what happened to you, Ruby?" May asked me, making one of my eyes open and look into her direction. "I got shot in my shoulder. It would help if the ambulance was here right now!" I exaggerated, cuddling Gold with one hand and resting my other, which was hard because every movement became pain and stiff less.

(May's POV)

"We'll call them, soon." I told him, white going in the room first and me last, making me close the door. "Who the hell did it? I want you to tell me what he said and what he looks like!" I asked, looking at Ruby's direction. "He told me that Gold was gonna be his and wait to live and see to tell it. Also, he told me to go die in fucking hell, which was peer meanness. He wore Khaki pants, Red coat with a black shirt, tennis shoes with blood streaks and he was a red-head." My brother told us, which I was the one that asked it, knowing who that culprit was. "Silver…." Was all I said before everyone looking at my direction.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: That's Chapter 25, now Chapter is coming, hang in there! X3 Review, PM, favorite, and always follow if possible. Peace guys.


	26. Chapter 26

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Chapter 26. Im might often stop saying stuff up here, but it should let you guys know what im doing and stuff, but here's chapter 26.

Chapter 26: The pain she suffered

(Ruby's POV)

I then stared at May, who constantly staring at the ground. "My fucking ex…" She said, making me think weird things. How so and you never told me all these fucking years you were my sister? "How so?" I asked her, grunting in my words. "Well, it was this one day…" She began, looking up to us.

(May's POV, Flashback)(She was 10.5 or 10 1/2 at the time, which would be like month-wise for age)

As the day was March the 25th, of 2013, I was walking down this path that was scary. I needed to get home quick. Wish I brought my phone with me, it would've helped me. Just then, something rattled into the woods, making me startle and jump to make me look over in that direction. I then made a run for it. Seemingly, it followed me, a human. It had Red-hair, blue shorts, sandals, red coat and a black shirt. I wondered why he was following me, but I kept running for it, making him catch up even faster. It was no use. He caught up and grabbed my hand. He smirked at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He grinned and pulled me closer over to him. "Shut it. Don't make a scene. Look girl, im trying to get away from my parents because they are fucking hurting me right now and if you would know somebody that would take me in that would be helpful." He told me, looking into my eyes, making me turn away from his look. "Do I even know your name?" I asked him, his face turning the other direction. "Name's Silver and you?" He asked me, looking over to me. "May." I told him, making him chuckle.

"So, can I like, get out of this forest now?" I asked him, making him look at me again with a cocky grin. "Sure. Follow me. I think I know a way." He told me and he walked to a grassy path and which I followed him. (That's how they met.)

(Skipping some here, this is when he "broke" her heart)(She was 11 here)

As me and Silver were dating and having our boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, we've been having some odd activity going on around the place. I think Silver joined this gang which was hard to describe from my brief telling but I needed to know from him about that and him ignoring me. We've been dating for several months behind my family's backs and now, I was getting worried something had happened to him. So, I picked up my phone one day because it rung, it was silver. I then answered his call.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, listen…I don't think I can be with you any longer." I then almost started to tear up. That hurt me, deeply.

"Why? How come? We've been dating behind my family's backs for months and I hate to get rid of you, Silver. So, please, let's continue."

"No, we're through because I have to go on an important mission and I hate to put you In harm's way. You need to be with your family and that's that. Look, don't cry. Maybe in the future, we still can be together again. But, now, im afraid I have to go. Im sorry May."

"Don't you dare fucking hang up!"

"I have too. Bosses orders."

"Very shitty fucking orders. Fuck you too. I wished the better for both of us and now, you just ruined it completely. Fuck you. Go die in fucking hell!"

"Heh, I wouldn't be saying that if I was you."

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too! Wish you were never born!"

"OH YEAH? I WISHED YOU GET FIRED ONE DAY! HOW'S THAT FUCKING ASSWHOLE?!"

"OH FUCKING NICE CONSIDERING YOUR FUTURE HAS BEEN RUINED FOR YOU! GOODBYE!" He then hung up on me, making me throw my phone at my room wall and make a little bang to the others outside my room. I laid there, crying all night, with my room door locked, thinking 'Why does relationships have to be a bitch sometimes?' and then stuffing my face into my pillow, making it wet and then wetter by the second. It didn't seem like my parents wanted to bother me. Neither did my brother, Ruby. So, my relationships ended there and forever….

(Present time, May's POV)

"….And that's what happened to me and Silver back then. I kept it behind your back for so long. Sorry Ruby, It just wasn't right for me to tell it then. Now, you know why I ….you know, care for you and all. He said 'my future' which, I think he meant now. He fucking shot you, dammit. And I wasn't there to protect you like dads and mom's orders were too! I'm a stupid fucking idiot! I…- I got cut off by Ruby.

"You're not a fucking stupid idiot! Don't call yourself such a thing! That's not considered. What's considered now is we now know his name and what he did to you and now me. Can you please call them now. This is fucking killing me. The pain hurts when I talk for some odd reason." I said, moaning pain as Gold still tried his best to comfort me. Then May got her phone out of her pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: There's Chapter 26. Having fun so far? Maybe not or so, but anyway, that's one flashback. I'm not very good with flashbacks, but I think I did okay with this one. I need to describe more in them. But, now, onto chapter 27.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Losing hope

(Gold's POV)

As May dialed the number, I looked at Ruby, he was having some hallucination spell. "Oh fucking shit. Should've called them earlier." I said, looking at Ruby and trying to get him back to his senses. I didn't want to, but I slapped his face, good and hard, which made him come back to his senses. That was a miracle of some sort. "AH! Dammit, gold…what the…- I cut him off. "I didn't mean too. You were hallucinating and I had to think of something!" I desperately said, looking at his face at the red mark I made.

(Ruby's POV)

I don't know how to react to what just gold said. I just then was foaming at my mouth and I tried to grab the trash can beside the bed but, my shoulder started to gain even more pain than before. It was hard for me to move with this fucking thing that happened to me. Im gonna get silver for this. Fuck his eternally soul for this! I fucking swear, GRRRR! Im **losing hope**, when will the ambulance people come now? "Don't move, I'll get it!" Gold exasperated and immediately got the trash can from the side of the bed and brought it up to my face. I wanted to smile for him but, this shit…

So, as I spit into the trash can, I started to bleed through my mouth. What the hell? Is this a reaction to my body or symptoms or what? Everyone then looked at me as more blood began to "puke out" of my mouth. "Oh shit. DID THEY ANSWER?" Gold yelled, looking toward May. "Its still ringing, damn, are you really worried about him?" May asked, knowing the answer. "Bitch please, shut up. That was fucking stupid because…..I AM WORRIED ABOUT HIM!" He said, slurring in his talking, making it ALMOST difficult to understand, but she heard him okay.

"Guys, if they don't be here in a fucking 10 minutes, im losing hope over this wound. Imma get a fucking knife and feel the pain that way." I told them as they then turned their gaze onto me, giving me a stern look. "Hell no, don't lose hope babe. Im here. We are all here. Trust me on this one. Please, this might be something to not worry about but…- I cut him off. "I WILL FUCKING DIE OF BLOOD LOST IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE FUCK UP, DAMN!" I yelled madly, grunting the pain and the blood trickling down onto my pillows and blankets on the bed.

"Fine, fine. May, hurry the fuck up. Tell them its really bad." Gold told her with a worried look which made me smile.

(May's POV)

Hearing that from Gold made me hang up the phone and redial the number. I was as worried as he was. This was gonna lead to my brother's death if we don't hurry. Just then, I heard someone on the phone, FINALLY! I also did put it on speaker so we all could here.

"Thanks for calling the emergency line, how may we help you?" Seems like it changed abit from a months' worth, or I just called the damn wrong number.

"Hi, this is 9-1-1 emergency line right?" I asked, nicely.

"Yes madam, it is. How may I help you this fine evening?"

"Well, you see, my brother….Im sorry, I can't tell about it much. Can you hold on abit while I give the phone to one of my friends to tell you?"

"Very well." I then walked over to the bed, handing the phone to gold, which he took nicely.

"Hello?" Gold asked, the woman that was on, she coughed quietly.

"Im here. Explain the situation, sir." She told him.

"Okay, so as me and my other friends were playing around, we were joking about and all and then my friend…well, boyfriend, got shot as I came from the elevator. He was lying on the floor of the hallway. So, before though, my friends were playing around and then Ruby, my boyfriend, had asked me something and then I told him no and then he burst right out the door. I went to follow him, he was faster though. But as I came down the elevator, he was covered into a blood pile. He's alright now, but he has been shot, like I said. Maybe you can ask him more of what happened?" Gold asked, but in more like a sentence and with honest and reasonable settings.

"Okay, very well." Gold then handed the phone to Ruby's good hand that would be moveable. Ruby put the phone up to his ear.

"That was part of it ma'am." Ruby answered her.

"So, what happened on your part though?" She asked, looking quite stern with her voice of tone.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Aha-ha, its okay. Continue, I have to write all this down." She was very cute to me then. That made me chuckle in the background, but then I put my hand over my mouth and cover it with Lucas and Black looking at me and giggle lowly.

"Okay, so, when I was down from the elevator first, I turned to go to the outside park here at the school. So, at the middle of the hallway, I was clumsy and I bumped into a Red-head, which now-I know his name. His name is Silver. He told me unforgiving things like "You're Gold's gay faggot huh" and "Everybody's almost heard since the month. Gold's mine, just wait and see". He also said "Think it over bastard!" then before I could turn around, I blacked out onto the floor. He then shot me with his gun." Ruby explained, which made me sniffle some.

Why in the hell would silver do this to him? Why in hell is he hurting my brother when he should be hurting me? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH….know what, I have an idea. I'll get silver back for what he done.

"Wow, fucking damn. Sorry." She told us, making us chuckle when she cursed out. Are they allowed to cuss there? I then smirked, it was even funny, then I looked over at Ruby, my smirk went into a frown.

"So, they will be….No, they should be there in 2 minutes. We have a fast service, which this is one of them. I'm glad you explained much detail. We look forward to be friends in the near future. Trying to help. Plus, those chuckles…Yeah, I bet it was funny when I cursed. I didn't get caught. So, yeah, they should be there. Thanks again! Bye!" She then had to hang up.

(Normal POV)

It would seem like it was minutes, but it was seconds. They were already at the elevator and then they had saw the blood speckles on the ground of the tile in the hallway, they had dried up but they were see-able. They then ran to Ruby's room and knocked on it. "It's them, finally." Ruby said, smiling once more before Gold got up and went to open the door. His pain, somewhat hurting him more.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: There's Chapter 27. Gotta hurry by Monday or I failed my goal. XD So, Yeah. Thanks for reading and Fav, follow, review, and repeat. Always look for my stories and all. Im deleting those others when I get back on fanfiction because im not gonna be able to finish them. So, later…or PEACE! X3**


	28. Chapter 28

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Im going farther with the lemon for the two. This part might be long…

Chapter 28: Worrying so much hurts

(Gold's POV)

So after the two guys came to the high school, I was behind, catching up to them….Why am I slow, dammit. While I runned into the hallway that they exited, That character that Ruby described, silver I think, stood in front of me. "Where do you think you're going asswhole?" He said, taking his gun out and shot a fire. I dodged it, barely, doing a side-flip and made a run for it outside. Just as I made it to them vehicle, he fired another shot.

"AHHH!" I cried out in pain, falling to the ground, making the others look over to silver and then to me. "NO!" Ruby said, grunting as he yelled as he looked over to me. I got up and limped the extra few steps over to get inside. I then turned to Silver. "GO TO HELL!" I yelled at him and got up inside the vehicle and closed the door as he then shot another fire, which hit the door. He could go to jail for that.

The vehicle then drove fast to the emergency room. As we had to do the same thing like a month or so ago, call our parents. This was outrageous, they need to call them their-selves. They put ruby in one room and I was in the room next to him. We both had to have surgery for the bullets to be pulled out.

(White's POV)

As I got my phone out, which the two boys' parents were here, and worried, I decided to call my dad because this pains me to see my friends like this. I want the guy arrested that did it. What was his name again? Silver, I think? So, as I dialed my dad's phone, I told May and them I would be right back, had to make a call and then left the waiting room. I then went to the restroom and locked the door, just then, my dad answered my phone.

"Hey sweets. Nice for you to call." He said, which made me smile and then I frowned and started burst out crying. He wondered what was up.

"Darling, what happened? What's going on? Please answer me!"

"Life, dad…" My voice crackly, because of the crying.

"Life? Did something happened? Seems like it."

"Duh dad. My fucking friends have been shot. Ruby and Gold…."

"Ooooh, Damn. That's…." He then lost words to say.

"Dad?" I sniffled more, looking at my phone's screen. Seems like the phone's call was still going.

"Yes, stop crying when you can…It'll be okay. Do you want me to come and comfort you hun?" He asked me. I always loved it when he comes to cuddle me.

"If you want." I told him, getting up and grabbing some paper towels and wipe my now puffy eyes, which when I wiped them, made them not puffy no more.

"Okay. Just be safe."

"Dad…?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Worrying hurts so much and you can't accept the fact that we people have to grudge and bare for pains and friends of OUR pains. It just makes our lives difficult and everyone mostly hates difficult."

"Well darling. That is really true, but, stay safe. Get your May friend to cuddle you then. Maybe that'll help."

"Daaaaaad….She is my roommate."

"Oh yeah, I know, you told me that, remember?"

"Yep. Fine, thanks dad. Take care."

"You two sweetie. Tell me if they make it."

"Okay, I will. Trust me." Then I hung up, smiling with confidence. This had made my day. Possibly my night because of the time.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys, Short chapter here as well. In those other chapters, ill fix the errors and post them up asap but until then, hopefully it'll make more sense. Please review, favorite, follow, recycle and repeat. Plus always, PEACE! XD**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Grudging more pain can ruin your life

(Normal POV)

So, white then came back to the waiting room, as the group looked at her and could tell that she went to go cry out her feelings. "Lemme guess, you cried when you called one of your parents?" May asked white, knowing the answer. "Most likely, yes." She said, walking over toward May and sat next to her like she always does when something happens. Seems like this is grudging more pain to ruin your life that you love with someone…

So as the time passed by, it was now Sunday and Ruby and Gold DID make it. Ruby had a cast on his shoulder. Gold was okay, he had to stay longer because of silver shot him in the ass, which did hurt for him to sit on it. So, the day of Sunday passed by fast like you knew it and it was hard for Gold and Ruby because the hospital told them they could've not stayed any longer of the surgery time, which was bullshit compared to the "Human World" we are in today…

(Ruby's POV)

As I woke up, looking at the time and it said 4:50 in the morning. Not trying to wake up Lucas or Black(Which he was on the loveseat. He also brought some clothes to our room because you know he wouldn't have the time to get up and run to the elevator in his boxers, would you? XD, that would be embarrassing.), I get up from my side of the bed and walk over to the computer, holding onto my shoulder cast, which hurt me when I got up, I grunted as pain struck through it. "Shit…" I whispered, walking ever so slowly over to the computer, sitting in its chair, turning it on. As it booted up, I had my phone in my hand, they had found my iphone6 the other day, which was good, I was relieved that they did. So as it booted up, I pulled up the browser and then went to facebook. I had to check what happened on my page and shit.

I was on there for 10 minutes, which made the time 5:00am on the computer screen, shit, almost time for me to get up. I did have school to attend. But, I clicked a new tab and typed in youtube because I had to check my profile page. I've been doing it since a 2 weeks ago, but I joined back in 2011 where I watched many videos and shit. So checking that, I check my subs, which went up by a lot. I had 11,439 subs and now I have 32,901 subs. I was shocked, not TOO shocked but I was getting popular, not TOO popular, on youtube.

I went to my video taking/recording selection. I turned on the lamp on the desk so there would be light for them to see. I never told about my personal life or such. I had like 105 videos up at the moment, which I don't record often as I used too. I should've last night but, this happened and that. Yeah, my shoulder, fuck that silver dude. So, I went to a video box that had me in it and the dim light in the background. Luckily, it didn't show the bed in the video.

I clicked allow because it said something to record it or something. So as that box went away, I clicked the facebook tab and opened a status tab and typed ''what do you want me to ask you guys on youtube?'' and then submitted it and in a matter of seconds, 10 people saw it and commented on it, that was fast. I had like over 4,000 friends on facebook though, that should've been more. It was, more commented on it. I couldn't read but one at a time.

The first one was "Tell about your love life! Really want to know!" Which I wasn't going to because that's too private. I replied to that person, which was a girl, and told her it was too private that I couldn't. She didn't reply back yet, so I went to check another one and it was, what is your favorite pokemon, which that I could do. That's easy to say. I replied to him saying ill tell that on youtube. He commented and said thanks for looking at his comment and all. I said you're welcome and left that, clicking the tab for a new question. Most of my friends know I have a youtube account.

I kept scrolling for a good one, but, all of them else were lame to me. Like, how old are you and such. I didn't tell them and all, maybe I should. I commented on one of those comment about my age and told them ill say that on youtube. So, yeah…that's 2 of them. I looked for more, but I had some in thought. So I clicked the youtube tab and hit record on the video and it began to record. I looked at the computer screen and it gives them and introduction of my videos like a cutscene of awesomeness of something.

I then looked at the camera on the computer and began to speak. "Hey guys, welcome to another video of TheRubyJewel and where i do the weirdest shit that youtube has, im your vlog person, Ruby. Im talking low because I have a roommate. This isn't my house where I filmed it last time. Im at high school. Yeah, surprising I'd tell you this and all." I said, scooting up to the computer and continued.

"So Im going to ask you some questions on this questionnaire thing I did on facebook, here we go." And I motioned, with my good hand, a facebook box on the screen. I clicked a special effect on the computer to do so. "Frozenbutterfries asks How old am i? Well, im gonna be 14 in one month, yep, im fucking old. Thanks." I motioned my hand off and laughed a little bit. They would tell I was joking. I then out another box on the screen. "Willywillspep asks what your favorite pokemon is? Well, I have many, but my total favorite would most likely be Groudon because I intentionally think he's a badass." I clicked that box off and added another.

This one was tricky. "So, SarahHeartsLOL asks what is your love life? Well, Sarah…that's too private but, im in a relationship and yall wanna know more, just wait for time." I click off that box and checked the video, it had been 5 minutes total now. "So, that's good for the facebook questions, moving on to myself a little more." I cleared my throat and began to speak again. "So, I had to go to the hospital after this "Accident" more like "Purpose" happened to me. My shoulder here, as you can see, has a cast and yes, it hurts like a mother fucker." I told them, as I continued for another 2 minutes ranting about what happened and all and told them about "My relationship person" which is Gold, that he got shot in his ass and told them that it was painful and shit.

"So, im now that's that, hope you guys like this video and be sure to give me a like and keep subscribing for more video and stuff. Also, im in this dorm high school where im filming mostly. I also have my phone to film it on, be sure to check out my phone films as well. Yep, that's mostly it guys and gals out there. Until next time I post something up, Bloop, what's that over there?" I laughed, making it go to my video selections and it showed them on the screen some videos of mine I had and some of other peoples and then my video proceeded finishing and now it got done. Yay, but the time went by fast, it was 5:30.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: That's chapter 29. Chapter 30 is next. I failed my goal getting to chapter 42 or 50 this weekend over here but HEY, its cool. Also, im not popular on youtube. I don't even have youtube videos on there, so, not thank you, I joined to comment on such things, not to make and post videos on there for. Maybe I will in the future. Who knows? Until the next chapter, which is soon, or now, review, favorite, follow, and Peace! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Getting ready for another day

(Ruby's POV)

So now, I checked the facebook page once more before the alarm went off. Someone then messaged me.

"Hey Ruby, whatssup?" DjCoolerXx typed to me.

"Well, ill give you a link will it tell you?"

"Sure will."

"Cool, hold on then." I typed, I then went to the tab and copied the link and then posted it in the message box of his.

"Thanks!"

"Sure." And then the alarm on my phone went off. Shit, this will be hell, ill just fake sleep. As it went off, I put my head on the keyboard and my hand on the mouse pad as I started to snore fakely. I then heard Lucas get up from the bed. "Damn, turn the alarm off." He said, putting his hand on my side of the bed as he then felt nothing, I wasn't there to him. He then opened his eyes and looked over to the computer desk where I was at.

"Ruby, get up! Its time for us to shower." He told me as I didn't move and kept snoring fakely. He then got up from the bed and came over to me and shook me gently. I then "Woke up". "Hmm? Oh shit. Wake up Black too." I told him as he moved for me to get up from my seat. I then got up and went to my phone and cut off the alarm, which now Black woke up from the noise. "Damn, that alarm is annoying!" Black yawned out, sitting up from the loveseat, looking over to Lucas' and my direction. I just smiled to let him know I was okay. He smiled back after.

"Take a shower first you two, I'll just wait. I have to check something on the computer." I told them, walking over to the computer and sitting in the seat, looking at the monitor. "Uhh, okay? Common Black, come in here with me!" Lucas said as he went over to Black and grabbed his hand. Black was not a morning person AT ALL. "Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. Whatever. Let's make it quick though. You know im not a morning person and all." He snapped abit as he got up and put his arms around Lucas' neck. I turned around and peeked over to them.

Lucas blushed and bopped Black's nose with his nose and I smiled and turned back around to the computer screen. Lucky they love each other like that, even though I have Gold.

(Gold's POV)

I had just got up 5 minutes ago, hearing Barry's alarm go off, I forgot today was Monday. Our weekend went by fast. I had been thinking more of something else and now we had to get up for school. Why can't they let us stay in our beds and take a week off for our "Problems" we had? Oh right, fucking school's policy. There's nothing saying that we can have sex in the beds at the high school, hehehehehehehe! Oh, im not thinking nothing to horrible, or am i? As I ruffled the blankets to straighten them, Barry was busy getting his clothes out of his drawer. He knows that I've been shot because I told him.

"Get your side of the bed." I told him and he put his clothes that he was going to wear for school on the ground and he came over to the bed and straightened his side like mine. Good thing he listened, that's all I was happy for. As he done that, he knows to take a shower first when we get up, so he picks up his clothes wherever he dropped them at, and then goes to the bathroom and does his stuff. Which leaves me to wait for him on the loveseat.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Sorry for being it so short, had to post it before another fucking day for school tomorrow and shit. So, ill try to fix grammer in my stories in the future, not worrying about that right now because im worried that I wont be able to make more stories since of school and all. Wish me luck. Also, read my profile when you read these, it gives you a little something to know about me and this story, hehehe. Leave a Fav, follow, and review, or possibly PM if you wanna know me better or something. PEACE! X3


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The meeting about Ruby's Sexuality

(Ruby's POV)(Hint, hint, long chapter ahead, like about 2,000 words or more.)

So Lucas and Black got done and it was my turn to take a shower, but how since I got this cast on my fucking shoulder? Seems like I have to improvise. I grabbed my clothes out of the drawers and then went into the bathroom like any other would go to and take a shower. Good thing they clean after their-self, not to be rude or anything. It took me awhile before I could completely wash off myself. As I got done, I took my dirty clothes and put them in the hamper and put my good clothes on, which was a red shirt, Green, Black, and Orange coat, regular boxers, black and Orange pants and finally, some Jordan 12's, which were expensive.

As I got my clothes on, I exited the bathroom and went to grab my wallet, my phone, my notepad, and my backpack that was for school wise stuff. I then saw the others on the bed making out for time to pass by. I didn't say nothing and continued to do whatever I went to do. I then said it was almost time to go for our first class. The bell would ring in about 30 minutes, but I get there to be early. "Dude, we have 30 minutes, so chill." Lucas told me, looking into Black's eyes as they start to make out again.

"You can stay here or you can walk with me to be early, your choice." I told them, giving two options as they looked at each other again, still making out like usual. "Okay, don't blame me when you're late." I told him as I walked over the door and left them, having my stuff I needed with me. As I walked down the hallway, Gold spotted me leaving and he caught up to me. As he was next to me, he kissed my cheek. "Hey babe." I told him and he smiled. He's cute when he does that. "Hey sexy. Hehe~" He sang out as he kissed my cheek again before I pressed the elevator button.

"So, do we have to be separate with our classes still?" I asked him, almost frowning to the question. "Well, I talked to the principal about that just a few minutes ago and guess what?" He asked me with a smile. "We can be together in our classes?" I said, turning my almost frown face with a very bright smile and blush. "Yes! Yes! That's it. But temporarily though, like week-wise." He told me and I jumped up and hugged him and of course, he hugged back. That didn't hurt my shoulder because I hugged him with my good arm. "Yay! I wanna be with you forever!" I told him and covered my mouth were it mumbled most of it. I actually did and he looked at me curious. 'Phew…' I thought as he heard me. "Well, what did you say?" He asked as we entered the now opening elevator doors and as we stopped hugging each other.

"Well, would it be nice if I was with you forever?" I asked him and he went to the elevator buttons' and hold them to go to the floor as we wanted. We now have arrived at our destination and he hasn't answered my question. "Babe…" I said, him peering his view over to me. "What?" He asked, still looking over to me and as we walked out of the elevator doors, walking to my first class, Math. "Would it be nice if I was with you forever?" I asked him once more with a small smile. He looked away. "Babe, you were happy a second ago and now you're acting like a...- He cut me off as a pair of lips connected mine.

He put his arms around my back and he kissed my lips like crazy, making me kiss like crazy and making some people stare at us. They giggled and some laughed because of our kissing. This made me feel embarrassed, so I stopped, but it felt so good. His taste was amazing. "So, is that a yes before I get embarrassed some more?" I asked him and he giggled and cuddled onto me. "Yes it's a yes. Now, let's get to your first before we become late." He told me as he stopped cuddling me and grabbed my hand and we then started to walk ahead.

(Gold's POV)

We have now arrived into the classroom of Ruby's, which was math I believe he said, and now the teacher asked why I was in here and not in here at my time. I went to her and handed her a note saying that the principal let me spend my time with Ruby for a week. "Well then, you're lucky. Go ahead and sit next to him if you'd like." She happily smiled as she gave the note back to Gold and he took his seat next to Ruby as she pleaded for him too. We were about 10 minutes early, which was good, we had some time to check our stuff on our phone's and such. All this time, Ruby Forgot to give me his phone number.

"Ruby, you forgot to give me your phone number." I told him and he took his phone out of his pocket and some of them looked at him over to him and wondered where he had got that iphone6. He looked at my direction to ignore them from staring. He then gave me his phone to me. "Put your phone number in here." He said as I went under contacts and tapped on new contact. I then put my information that he wanted me to put in there. I then handed his phone back to him and handed him my phone. My phone was a Samsung Motorola, which was touch screen and it sucked back though. It was like one of Samsung's best phones and now its shit to me. (That's this story, not real life. XD) He might get me a new phone, you know, Ruby.

So after that, he gave me my phone back with his contact and shit and then the bell started to ring and we then put our phones away. Seems like we wasted abit of our time to not check nothing.

(Normal POV)

So it was now in the middle of math class and Ruby started to struggle and then the announcer comes on in the classroom. "Mrs. Cynthia?" Mandy asked. "Yes, Ms. Mandy?" She asked back. "Can you send Mr. Brandon to the front office for a moment please?" She asked. That was Ruby's First name, which he kinda hate. "Right away~" She sang out. "Thank you." Mandy said before hanging up. Ruby then got up from his chair, closing his math book, then going to sign out on the pass board. He then opened the door and went out of the classroom.

(Ruby's POV)

Something's up. I just knew it. I started to walk until the end of the hall until I then saw silver again. 'oh shit.' I thought, Gold barely could hear within. 'What?' He asked in my thoughts. 'Well, Silver is at the fucking end of the hall. What should I do?' I asked him. 'Hide your fucking ass. Damn, I don't wanna lose you. Hide behind the lockers if you can.' He said and then I immediately turned into the lockers at the wall before Silver saw me. 'Thanks…' I told him as Silver looked at my direction, me hiding into the locker's from the wall where he couldn't see me.

He then continued to walk back to his class's direction. 'Phew, that was close.' I thought and made a run for it. I then made it to the front office. I opened the office doors. "Hey, your mom and dad is in the conference room waiting for you. I told them that you were in math class and all. So all you know what to do this go to the conference room and go to them." Mandy said with a smile that would make you blush, which did made me blush. "Thanks Mandy." I said, before going to the conference room in the back. She smiled and waved me off before continuing to what she had to do. She's very nice to tell the truth.

I was now at the conference room door and then opened it, there was another lady that looked like my mom's age. I wondered who this was. "Hey mom and dad!" I said, happily and they turned their looks to me. "Hey sport, come on in and sit. We have to talk to you about something." My dad, Norman, said, smiling back as I closed the door behind me and went to go take a seat. They already knew what happened to me yesterday and all as well as Gold's.

"So, what did you want to talk about dad?" I asked him and he looked over to the lady's direction and then back to mine. "Well, this would seem embarrassing to you but are you gay?" He asked me, getting serious. I sighed deeply. "Do you hate to admit that you are?" He asked me again but different question. "Yes…Yes, I am f…freaking gay. Would you care about me still?" I asked him. He gave me a sighed expression. My mother was on her phone and the lady was writing something on the paper of hers.

"Son, yes, I would, but…- I cut him off. This was getting to a bad point. I hated it. I hate to admit to everyone what my life is and shit. "But fucking what? You think it's a fucking sin as well? OH, FUCK OFF ALREADY….Its not. It fucking love and you cannot break it, not unless you were in…- He cut me off by slapping my face hard. Hard enough to knock me out of my chair, which did. He hated me cussing in front of another person was in the room.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! There's someone else in here besides you and me, stupid!" He yelled at me, which I got back from off the ground and got into my seat. "How about you because you just slapped me, bastard. You know I don't have to put up with this from you." I said, getting louder with my voice. He then punched my face to where now I feel out of my chair, making my nose bleed from the punch. I got up off the floor, stuck the middle finger up at dad and left the room.

I can't take his bullshit today. I then ran to the door to exit the front office and then Mandy stopped and looked. "Hey, what's wrong? Come here! Come Back!" She said as I walked out the door, running down the hallway, covering up my nose to make it stop dripping on the floor, which it still did. I then went to the nearest bathroom and went in. Someone saw me go in and followed me inside it. I went into one of the stalls and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe my nose off and started crying to where it made the other person wonder what happened.

(Nate's POV)

"Hello? Who's in here?" I asked as I knocked on the boy's stall. "Go away! I hate life…" He said as he cried somemore, sounding like he was wiping his nose from sniffling or something. Then I saw blood drip onto the floor. Oh, he had a nosebleed of some sort. "Well, want me to help make you feel better?" I asked him, trying to smile. "I wish I was dead…" He said as he wiped his nose again. "Don't say that! You wouldn't wish that on the name of my friend's name!" I told him as I banged the stall softly for him to jump, which I then laughed in my head.

"Your friend? Who would that be?" He asked me, unlocking the stall door to where I could come in. I opened the door and went in. I then locked it behind me. "My friend you ask? His name's Gold. Why ask?" I asked the light brown haired boy that wore a beret.

(Ruby's POV)

"You know Gold? That's my boyfriend…" I told the boy that was wearing almost the same attire as I first met Black, but his hair was puffed up abit. He was wearing tennis shoes, khaki shorts to his knees, blue and black pokeball T-shirt, and a red vision hat with a pokeball on it. "You and Gold, boyfriends? Really? He never told me that." He said, looking at my direction. "Look, can I settle this after class? I really got to get back to class!" I exaggerated and he complied by unlocking the door and opening it for me. I then went out of the stall and ran out of the bathroom, leaving that boy behind.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: There you go, chapter 31. This was gonna be something else, but I changed my mind and idea for later. Also, there will not be a sexual scene until Chapter 40 or so. Possibly earlier, so read this to Favorite, follow, review, or PM me and always, PEACE! X3**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: A shooting that happened

(Ruby's POV)

I was handling the classroom knob and then my phone starts to ring in my pocket. Oh shit no. I then made a run for it outside. As I made it outside, I looked at the number, it had said, "RESTRICTED—DO NOT PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON ON YOUR PHONE OR YOUR PHONE DIES!" which to me was a prank, so I pressed and hold the green button and then my phone powered off like crazy. I then tried to turn it back on and suddenly I heard a gunshot, which scared the fuck outta me. It didn't shot me, it sounded like a sniper shooting someone, which that person did. I went to where the person that was shot at, which was around the corner and there lay dawn on the ground, covered in her blood. Oh fuck, don't tell me she's dead…

(Dawn's POV)

I couldn't see, I was blacking out as I heard a shot fired right into me. Who shot me and why for? I never did anything wrong. I then heard Ruby's yelling and got up and started to limp. I then the person shot my back, which I could die any second by now. I didn't want too, but who shot me? "Dawn? Are you okay? Come on, speak to me!" He yelled at me with hesitation as I made it to the double doors from the school. "Yes…ju….st….hel….p….me….to…..the…off…..ice…." I gasped out as he got me onto his good shoulder and carried me to the office.

We now are at the office's front doors and he knocked on the door and Mandy came to open it. "Hey, why back now? Shouldn't you…- She then saw my blood drip on the floor. "Someone shot her and I carried her here for her to get help." Ruby said, Mandy then opened the door wider and he carried me in futher. He sat me on the nurse's bed and I grunted abit from the pain. "Get her help as soon as you can." He said to Mandy as Mandy was just coming into the room. "Hope they can help you Dawn. I have to get back to class." He told her as He then had to get back to class. I knew they would call the recuse squad for me…

(Ruby's POV)

As I ran to the first hallway, the bell for the next class started to ring, SHIT! I then ran for the Math class door and opened the door, everyone stared at me, wondering I came back so late to class. I just went inside and grabbed my stuff that was mine and left for my next class as Gold got up and followed me.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Sorry, I have to go to school today, maybe ill post three more soon after. I have to get ready for school right now. Its 5:20 in the morning. When I post this, it would be like 3:30pm My time or something like that. So, Read this and Favorite, follow, review, and PM me. Thanks and PEACE!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Looking out for another

(Gold's POV)

As I followed Ruby to go to his next class, I wondered why he came back so late and I really had to ask. "Ruby, why did you came back so late?" I asked, looking at the side of his face as he looked at my face by turning his. "There was a shooting and It was Dawn. Someone shot her, I don't know who but it was a sniper. She's okay. She's gonna need rest and all. But, my mom and dad were here. My dad talked to me about my sexuality, which set him off and such. He hates me being Gay for some reason and I don't know why. Mom seems okay I guess but its dad this and dad that." He explained to me. "Well, that sucks babe." I told him.

We talked along the way until we got into class. That class took 45 minutes and then the bell rung for us to leave. We obviously talked and talked about what to plan this afternoon. I wanted to have some fun of some sort, but then he tells me about May's birthday is tomorrow and he was thinking to get her something because he was his sister and such. I didn't mind. Im not rich but im sure he would let me think of something to buy for her. I might had an idea, but a better idea for him, no offense. So now, the time passed by quickly and lunch came. Black was one of the cooks in the café the school had.

So we went to that particular one because there was five doors with five people in each one, serving different foods at a time. Trust me though, Black's cooking is good, I tried it before. We walked into the doorway and he obviously gave us a smirk then a smile. "Hello you two, what would yall like? There's supreme pizza and then there's pasta that has Green onions, tomatoes, green bell peppers, and some spices to give it a kick." He said with a smile that would make you go crazy for. "Well, I'll take the pizza." Ruby said as he smiled back, looking over to me. I was deciding, I couldn't decide for long though, there's others to come. "Well, I do have money for extra." Ruby said, pulling out his wallet to give me $10.

Extra costs on depending the food you got. So pizza and pasta would be $5.00 plus tax. That didn't seem to right but it looked absolutely worth it. "Thanks sweetie, I guess ill take both then." I told Black as he smiled brightly. He then gave us both a to-go box, putting the pasta on one side and the pizza on the other. Ruby only said pizza though, maybe he's doing him a favor because of me. "Here you guys go. Enjoy!" Black said, giving us our boxes to us as we smiled and waved him off. Ruby then sat his stuff on the rail and grabbed his wallet. But why when he gave me the money? "Babe, the money in my hand…" I told him. "Oh, duh." He said as I gave it to him and he gave it to the Café clerk that rung up our food. He told him that he wanted 2 A&amp;W root beers, one for me and one for him, which that costed the rest of it.

Totally worth it. He has more money from where that came from. After the clerk got our drinks to him, we sat down at a table that looked like it would be like a bar of some sort. We ate our food for what it seemed like 40 minutes until we had to go for his next class. So, our day mostly has passed by quick. It was 2:24pm and the class was social studies, his last period. He was struggling abit. I raised my hand and asked his teacher if I could help him. He nodded and I got up from my seat and bent down on my knees to where a point I could help him. I did, I knew this more because my class studied it 2 weeks ago. It wasn't hard for him now that I just helped him with it.

After helping him, the bell rung for the last class for the both of us. This will be tricky. The teacher made that remark about us. As we walked on that hall, I sighed, stopping in my place. "Gold, you seemed upset all the way here. What's wrong?" He asked me and I frowned. "Was it a mistake of having your boyfriend?" I mimicked our Drama teacher and he looked at me. "Gold, she was only kidding." He told me. "You don't know that. I took it to heart." I told him, starting to tear up. He noticed this and tried to hug me, but I started to run away. I ran as far as I could in the school, so that Ruby would get confused on where im at. He did and he went back to the classroom.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hello, there's a quick chapter of 33. Next is 34, wish me luck. OH, don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and PM. It helps me. Thanks and PEACE!**


	34. Chapter 34

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys, I haven't updated this story since yesterday for one chapter only, so imma update it more. Imma gonna make it chapter 50 by Tuesday night or TONIGHT because I have teacher workdays for these two days and this is a great time for me to type this story out flat! So, here chapter 34 of Ruby and Gold Dream Lovers? XD

Chapter 34: Not the right place or time

(Ruby's POV)

I waited for Gold in the classroom for 20 minutes now. The teacher asked me where was Gold, so I had to answer what he said to me that what he took by heart. "Was it a mistake of having my boyfriend?" I mimicked her and she gave me a grin. "So, if that's the case, go find him. Im sure he loves it when you come to save the day." She told me, looking at the papers on her desk. "It's your fault. You're the one who told us this and now he hates it that you said that. He took the shit by heart." I said as she gave me a cocky grin and then smiled. "Well, go apologize to him for me. If you said I really mean it, I'll consider a pass for him being late. But, this is the only time im doing this, so you better hurry." She explained to me and I got up out of my seat and sighed. "And what if he doesn't?" I asked, going to go by the door.

"Well, no pass for being late and I have to say that multiple times from now on until he's not late for my class. You've got 10 minutes. Act fast or its done." She told me and then everyone looked at me. I sighed deeply and then started to speak. "Fine. I'll try." I said, opening the door and closing it. I walked down the hallway from the classroom and started to wonder where would he be? Maybe my room? Maybe his room? How about the café? There's too many places to choose from. I'll start by going to my room, just in case if he would be there. I walked to the elevator that would lead us to our dorms. As I pressed and hold the elevator button, it took me to my floor. As the elevator doors opened, I walked out and ran to my room and opened the door.

Lucas was already done with high school for the day. "Why did you barge in like that? I could've sworn that you were gonna shoot me or something, damn!" Lucas said as he held his hand by his chest and chuckled. "Well, Gold's not in class. He hasn't been for 20 minutes and now im starting to worry about him. I only got 10 minutes before the teacher said that she wouldn't give him a pass. Im pretty sure she set her alarm on her desk to keep track of time. But, im looking for him, did he come in here?" I asked, explaining my reason why I "Barged" the door open. "Nope, he's not here. He didn't even come by because im pretty sure he knows I get out at Barry's time as well. So, yeah, he wouldn't be here or Barry's room either. Have fun finding him." Lucas said as he walked over to the computer and got on it.

"Like I will." Was all I said before closing the door and walking out to find Gold. I went back to the elevator and pressed the button for hall 5, where my sister's room was at. I just wanted to know if she saw Gold 15 minutes ago. It was 7 more minutes until I had to find him. I was keeping track of time. The elevator stopped at Hall 5 and I then ran to May's room. As I knocked on her door, she told me to come in. I opened the door and she looked at me. "Yes Ruby? But don't you have drama at this time?" She asked me, looking confused as she kept texting on her phone.

"Yes, but, it's Gold. He left before we even went into class and Im wondering where he is. He hasn't been in class for 25 minutes now and I was wondering if you ever saw him before then." I explained as she then peered over to me. "Actually…I have. He ran past me like 15 minutes ago. I was walking from back to downtown and all. I had money for my thing that I wanted. So, yeah, lemme get back to the main point. About Gold, he passed by me from walking downtown. I think he was crying. I asked him why he was crying and he shook his head. Was it you that hurt him? Just being peculiar. No harm." May asked as I shook my head when she said that.

"Well, fuck. FUCK! How am I gonna get him to get to class now?" I cursed, grabbing the door handle tighter with my grip, getting madder at my teacher. This was her fucking fault, she made him like this. "Calm down Ruby." May told me, I just got madder and left her room. She got off the bed, putting her phone in her pocket, then followed me out the door. I ran fast to the elevator, she followed me faster. I ran straight to the door before it closed. As I did, I jumped in as May did too. "Wah!" I yelled as we got tumbled onto the elevator's walls. "Fucking risky move Ruby. YOU could've got us chopped in half by a fucking elevator door!" May exaggerated to me as she got up and held onto the elevator bars. I got up and scoffed, going over to the elevators buttons, I pressed and hold the first floor.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked, knowing the answer already, scoffing even more. "Because, im helping you find Gold silly." She told me in her nice way possible. "Ugggh, you exaggerate about us getting dead and now you're in one of your happy moods. What the actual fuck?" I asked, looking over to her. She then made a straight face. "Just…..How long do you have until you find him now?" She asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket and then started to text someone. "Not the right place and time Sis…" I told her as she looked at me and then grinned.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: That's Chapter 34. Yes, the title is what some characters say. So, I might make these next chapters only 1,000 words long in order to get my goal. I should've done this last week but I was busy playing audition. Sorry, video games/ PC games ruin my brain, so I guess I have to stop them. So, the other story im working on will be delayed until this is chapter 50 or so. Please, Favorite, follow, review, and PM me for the story here or any story. Thanks! X3**


	35. Chapter 35

RubyxGoldLoverXx: I might just start talking like this again. It seems to help me some. Idek why but it does, LOL. So here's Chapter 35.

Chapter 35: Hurting more feelings can hurt dreams

(May's POV)

He looked at me when I made a grin after what I just did. "Fine, let's hurry and find him. I know where he is, follow me." I said, as the elevator doors opened up and I went out first, Ruby following behind. We walked onto the 6th hallway's gym. He told me he would be in here. As I opened the door, the coaches started to look at us with stern eyes. "Well, May…Should you be in your dorm now?" Coach Yukonakki asked me, I bowed for him because im nice to him. He does me and white Favors, that's why. "Well, sir, my brother here, Ruby…- He interrupted me as he smiled. "What a hottie!" He teased as Ruby blushed Red and made him laugh.

"I was teasing you kid. I know who you're looking for. He's in the gym's locker room. Don't get too messed up in there!" He joked Ruby as Ruby blushed even more. "Staaaaaaaaaaphh! AHHHHH!" Ruby moaned out as me and the two coaches laughed. "Embarrassing huh ruby?" I asked, laughing in my place. "Yes, it is. Very much. Im not going to have se…- He stopped himself and made us laugh harder. "Guys! Stop! That's ….Ugh, never mind. Have fun laughing while I go cheer Gold up. I only have 3 minutes now." Ruby told us and we stopped laughing. "Well, im going to go back to my dorm, have fun Ruby!" I joked with him and he gave me a playful nudge and walked to the locker rooms in the back.

(Ruby's POV)

'Joker's huh? I'll show them. I'll show them that I can cheer up anyone, including my boyfriend.' I thought, feeling determined as I walked into the boy's locker room and walked to where Gold would always hang out. There still was a class going on as well, so those that were in the gym, got a good laugh at me and my gay sexuality. I then saw Gold on our bench that we sit on during our dress outs. We always have to dress out for our P.E. grade or we would fail it and take it over again. We've been doing it for a month now at least. Anyway, I saw Gold crying and sniffling, holding his face into his knees as his arms were wrapped around his legs.

"Gold?" I asked him and he held his head up and turned to my direction. "W-what a-are you d-doing here?" He asked me, sniffling and stuttering his question. "Im here to get you to go back to class. The teacher said to hurry up or she's gonna say that to you multiple times until you're not very late again. Trust me, I wouldn't want you to have that happen to you. You know that. We only have 2 minutes now. Calm down and we can start walking back." I told him as he sat up where I could sit next to him. I did, I went to go sit next to him and when I did, he put his arms around me and hugged me, putting his face into my chest.

"Im sorry babe. I won't run away again because…- He started to cry into my chest again. "Because what?" I asked as he sniffled this time. "Because, hurting more feelings can hurt dreams." He told me as he held his head up and pressed his forehead close to mine. "Hun…" was all I could say before I kissed his wet lips. He kissed back, moaning at my taste like it was long ago before we ever kissed again. I opened my mouth because I knew he wanted to tongue me. He did, he wrestled with my tongue as we explored each taste. I wanted to stop because of the time limit, but I couldn't, it tasted SO GOOD. But, we had SO LITTLE TIME from the teacher.

"Mmmngggh…" He moaned out more, enjoying the taste. I moaned as he kissed me more. "B-babe…" I said within the kiss. He grudged and stopped it. "What my sexy Ruby?" He said as he put his nose onto mine, making me blush. "We have to get back now. It's time." I told him as he sighed. "I…just can't stand her. But, fine, I guess." He said as he went away from my face and stood up from the bench. I smiled and got up. He then hugged me, I smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too babe." I told him, blushing as if I didn't notice I was. "Let us hurry." He said as he let go of the hug and we walked out of the locker room and from the gym, making the coaches smile at us as we passed by them.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: Sorry, that's about 800 words but it'll do. I would make it 1,000 but im lazy and want to get to the good parts of this story. So, hit that favorite and follow button, because im gonna try to add as much detail as possible. Making onn occurring of how they feel for each other. Thanks and PEACE! XD**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Having more difficult times to hurt someone

(Gold's POV)

We walked to the end of the 1st hallway and I stopped before I entered the door. I didn't know I could do this. "I-I'm nervous. What if she yells at me for being late?" I asked Ruby with a worried look. "Just by having more difficult times to hurt someone, doesn't mean that person will hate for what you done, Gold. Look, I'll give what she would have coming to her if she started to yell at you. But, let's see if she would excuse you." He told me as he hugged me once more before opening the door to see the teacher over at the stage, explaining our next assignment. 'Shit.' Ruby thought as I heard him through my mind.

"Babe, its okay. Let's go sit." I told him as he went in first and then took the next available seat as I followed him, closing the door after. "Well, then, I was just wondering why you probably wouldn't show up on time again Mr. Hibiki. Good thing you took you're seat, maybe I can explain what we are doing to both of you, since he had to have the trouble to find you and such." She told us, looking at me particularly. "Yeah, that would be fine. Don't waste too much breath though." I gave her a wink and teased her, she smiled as the whole class started to laugh a Gold's words.

(Normal POV)

So, they had that explained to them and such. This was the first step of Ruby and Gold's Relationship of helping each other. This seemed like it was useful in suchly good and nice manner. But, there's attention to take care of. As Barry was in his room, he looked at his computer screen with boredom as he needed a mate and fast. He sighed deeply and took his phone out and looked at the time, it was 3:05pm, almost time for Ruby and Gold to get out of Drama. He sighed more. "Ugh, I need a boyfriend. This just hurts to have a girlfriend and they don't do right. Also, I heard about school talent shows were coming next month, so I gotta hurry if I wanna impress my lover which, that is if I'll ever get one." He said, looking at the screen, putting his phone into his pocket as he continued to look even more for any slight detail to make him un-bored. Nothing worked.

(Barry's POV)

"Ugh, this still makes me bored as shit. Maybe I can go take a walk." I said to myself as I got up, logging off my stuff on the computer, then leaving the room. I walked to the elevator and then it opened to where I found Black walking out of it. He stared at me. "Where are you going?" He asked me as I swiftly walked to the elevator and pressed the buttons on it, making it close before I could answer his question. Making it to the 1st floor was easy, I walked out the elevator and began to walk to the park of the high school. As I did, I looked in a direction and saw a boy that looked like Black but slightly different. I wanted to talk to him, but I was shy and I couldn't. He saw me looking over his direction and I blushed and walked away, making it to the bench that I usually sit on.

He spotted me and walked over to me with a smirk that would make you die for. "Well hello there. I saw you taking advantage of looking at me. Am I sexy to you?" He teased my thoughts as I blushed even redder than before. He laughed and took a seat next to me. This was awkward, so I scooted over to where I was at the edge and he came over to me, closer than you could count to 10 or maybe even 5. "Common, I was teasing. Im Nate by the way. What's your name?" He asked me and I looked away. I….I-I can't be doing this…

It's weird, but I want a boyfriend. Maybe this is the right time. My thoughts were hurting me in so many levels that I couldn't find the verge to speak. "M-m-m-my …." I stuttered out, as he looked confused at me. "My? That's not really a real name. Having a Stuttering problem?" He asked me and I nodded as he then smiled. "It's okay, I stutter when im shy too. Hehe~" He sang out as he pulled me closer to him and buried my face into his chest. This made me blush a slight pink as I looked up at him and pushed away from him. "S-stop that! My name's Barry and im 14. If you're now happy, leave me alone. All I wanted to do was get a boy…EEEP! Me and my big mouth!" I said to him as I ran to the "Swing set" and he laughed, getting up from the bench to come over where I was at.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: There's Chapter 36. Im doing different pairings for coupling in this story. So ill list them down below for the characters so far, even though Ruby and Gold is one of them. Please Read this. This is turning…..NOTHING! Favorite, follow, Pm, and review is what matters! PEACE!**

Couplings in this Story**:**

Ruby and Gold

Lucas and Black

May and ? (Meaning she doesn't have one yet)

White and ? (Meaning she doesn't have one yet either)

Barry and Nate (Next Chapter, Barry will open up to him.)

New Comers in this story:

N

Hugh

Yellow

Green

Red

Ash Ketchum (More like ketchup! XD)

Gary Oak

Misty

Blue

Brock

Some of my O.C.'s which will make it interesting. If anyone would like their O.C. in this story, by all means, I'll do my best with it. Explain in the reviews if you want this to happen!

And many more! I just need to think on when to add them like my other story that im currently doing. It's called Ruby's New Adventure. It's going good, but im having a time to get to do this story and that one. So, yeah. Have fun reading both stories.


	37. Chapter 37

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: This might be short, depending on how I type it. Plus Barry is careless sometimes and over does things. LOL. Sorry. I rambled there. :/ XD**

Chapter 37: Opening up

(Barry's POV)

As I was at the Swings, he came over to where I was at. I really needed a boyfriend and all, but how? At a time like this? He took me off the swing and pushed us to the ground, playfully, as I landed on his chest while he landed on his back as he giggled and blushed at what he had done on purpose. "Dude, how old are you?" I asked, as he looked down at me, looking at my blonde hair and smiled. "Well, im 14 as well." He told me as he smirked, putting his hand in my hair, which made me moan in relaxation. "You like that don't you?" He asked and I nodded and he smiled again, not that I could see it or anything.

"It relaxes me." I told him as I continued to moan more. "Well then. Seems like you do need a boyfriend." He told me as I then stood onto my knees, turning myself around and then went to his face and kissed his lips. 'Oh, fuck. Look what I've done.' I thought as I moaned through the kiss. It was my very first kiss, ever. He closed his eyes and moaned as well. Maybe it was his as well.

(Nate's POV)

I was surprised as he kissed me. This was my first kiss. How was I to come of it? Was he opening up to me? This was hard for me. But with much time to figure out. As he tried to kiss me again, I put my hand on his chest as he let go of the kiss. "I'm S-sorry…I got too…- I interrupted him and put my hand over his mouth as I began to shush him. He looked at me with confidence as I blushed looking into his natural hazel-ish brown eyes (If that's his eye color. LOL, sorry. I mostly forgot). "It was okay. I liked it. I'm not in no relationship, but, wanna be boyfriends? This might work out." I asked him as he looked shocked at me and took my hand off his chest and kissed my lips another time.

We both moaned within the kiss, maybe I can take it to the next level in a week if we keep this up, hehe. He started to tongue my lips as I opened up my mouth and let him in like it was heaven, tasting his tongue with mine felt so good in so many levels that I couldn't describe. How was I to come of this? I'm feeling so much passion that I just can't stop feeling it! "Mmmngh, So good!" I moaned out as I wrestled through his tongue as he wrestled with mine. We kissed and wrestled our tongues until the next bell would ring, which would be more embarrassing to me, but we did. As the bell rung, we stopped and looked at each other. "So, is that a…- He interrupted me. "Yes! Yes it's a Yes! I wanted a boyfriend for so long and now, I've got one. Thank you Nate! You're making my life a step ahead of myself." He told me as he stood, holding a hand out for me to grab and I did, smiling, as I stood up on my legs and walked with him to his dorm room happily.

**RubyxGoldLoverXx: Yep, short as a line, if possible. Yep, that's chapter 37. Next is 38, then 39, and then 40….yeah, you get it. Sorry, I wanna fulfill my dream on letting this be 200 or more chapters, but that hard with shit going on in your life. So, anyway, Leave a favorite, follow, or review and maybe I can get back to you. Oh yeah, a PM as well, PEACE! X3**


	38. Chapter 38

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Heads up guys, I made a decision and went ahead a few weeks into the chapter of the story because I am bored and shit. So, Wynaut relax as I explained the story right now in Normal POV. Oh, yeah, May's birthday is today in the story. XD

Chapter 38: Mom's Argument

(Normal POV)

So it has now passed 3 weeks and the group of Ruby, Gold, White, Lucas, Black, Barry, Nate, and May have been busy with exams at such an early time. That day that Barry and Nate met up was sure a hit, they have been loving each other ever since. Barry has had to ask Ruby for some money to get Nate what he wants. He (Ruby) also tells him not to let him know that it was his money to start with. Barry agreed and listened as he borrows money from him. So, White hasn't found a relationship yet. So has May. (-Gives yall an evil grin- OH! Nothing! Hehe!) Ruby and Gold have been making out more recently, which they may be having sex soon.

Ruby was thinking about it until he gave up and waited for a later time. There's was rumors about newcomers coming soon and the group wanted to know but they had found TINY detail, which would actually be none compared about rumors. So, today was May's birthday and everyone had been knowing much about her, yes even Ruby because he is her sister after all. Since that day has come, it was now more to explore. So much time so not think though.

(Ruby's POV)

I laid in my bed as the sun rose up before waking me up. I yawned and sat up from my bed, looking at Lucas over to the computer as he glances over to me and smiles. "Morning Fuzzbutt. Had a nice sleep?" He asked and I smiled in confirmance. "Good, just to let you know, it's your sister's birthday, right?" He asked me and I nodded again as I got up and went to my drawer and got new clothes to put on for today. It was almost Halloween and she had a Birthday today. Just not a good way to start off my morning right now. I will get what she wants though.

As I got my clothes, I went into the bathroom to change, putting the "old" ones in the hamper as I changed into my new ones, keeping my beret on that I hand-wash by myself now a days. I then opened the door and walked over to my dresser drawer, grabbed my phone, and putting that in my trainer bag. I went into the closet and grabbed 4 wallets with 100k of poke each within them, because I know she will want more than anything. But, im gonna buy her one myself. It's because im nice like that. I walked over to where my trainer bag was and began to stuff it with the money filled wallets.

As that was done, I started to speak again. "Okay, all ready. Go get dressed, Luke." I said, joking with his name. "HA HA, very funny. It's Luke-is, Lucas." He said, turning over to me and sticking out his tongue out and got up from the desk to go over to his drawer.

(Gold's POV)

I yawned as I opened my eyes, waking up from the sleep I had. It was Saturday after all. It was also the 21st of October, where did the time or months go? Maybe it went by so fast, who even can count? I got up from the bed and grabbed my usual attire from my first day of high school and put them on. This would make Ruby remember, he wouldn't care though. That then, this is now. I then went over to the bathroom to change, since Barry was still asleep but with Nate, on the loveseat. They were cuddling, which makes me wanna cuddle….ruby. Oh my god, I need to get to Ruby's dorm, like right now! I wanna cuddle so badly. We haven't in for so long, its pitiful.

I went to the bathroom as fast as possible, trying to hurry up the process of changing, which I did, also trying to not be clumsy and hit my body parts on stuff. Except my dick, that would be hard to do. (This makes me sad for some reason….O_O) Plus, that would be embarrassing to do, now wouldn't it? I then went out of the bathroom and went to the dresser to grab my phone. After I grabbed it and put it in my pocket, I went to the door and opened it. After I opened it, I closed it to where it would eventually waked those other two up. Maybe that'll teach them to not sleep longer than others. Heheheheheh.

I walked down the hall and turned to go to Ruby's dorm, turning left, I discovered Ruby and Lucas leaving the dorm of theirs and coming down the hall. "Well, Hey Gold. Is the other two coming?" Ruby asked with a smile. His smiles make me wanna cuddle him more. I nodded and smiled back, which was a lie. Then I took it back with a shook of my head, which almost confused him. "Oh, they aren't? They are still asleep I see. Heh, they will miss out on the fun today for May's Birthday that I have planned for her." Ruby said as he smirked and walked over to me with Lucas. "Well, I think I woke them up because of my "Door-slam"." I stated, looking into his eyes. They were so pretty. Its like shinning lights of coins that sparkle in your hands.

Just as he said that, Nate and Barry turned and saw us talking to each other. "Good, they are awake. Now, you won't be able to miss out. I don't like it when my friends miss out." Ruby smiled and went over to hug them, which made all of us blush, including Ruby. Then we all laughed for a little before going to the elevator to go top May's floor room.

(Ruby's POV)

As we were on May's hall, we turned to go to her room. After getting to her room, I knocked on her door and May answered it, smirking. She knew it was because of her birthday. "White, common. Grab my purse, ill grab the other stuff." May said, turning around and White grabbed her and May's purse, May smiled. May went to the closet and grabbed her other bag that had her only stuff in it. After that, she took her phone out of her pocket and called mom so that she could pick us up. I didn't even need to tell her, she knew already. After what it seemed like 5 to 7 minutes of talking, we went to the elevator and to the first floor.

Gold kept his arm around my shoulder, which made me blush most of the way out of the school. I don't know if people were staring at us or not, but it did seem embarrassing still. Plus this is a Gay school for nothing. We walked outside and wouldn't you know, Me and May's mother pulled up at the driveway. This will be hard. There's 9 seats, 2 parents, 8 teenagers—Which is us apparently. "Well then. That's a hassle you got there you two!" My mother said as she rolled down the window with a button.

"Very much mom. Nate and Barry, you go in first. Black and Lucas will get into the middle second. Me and Gold will get into the left back, third. Most of us will have to sit side by side, which is fine actually. May and white will follow behind us fourth in the back. Seems like I settled our seating arrangement, lets try. Go first you two." I smiled and they nodded as Nate went over to the door and opened it, getting in the middle and sitting down. Next were Black and Lucas, they sat next to the other two. Third was me and Gold, which worked out by Gold sitting in my lap, which made me blush. Finally, May and White sat next to me and Gold. Was no problem because May sat in the middle and White at the right and sat.

(Gold's POV)

As we got settled and drove off where May wanted to go, I started to cuddle Ruby from under his neck, which he let me and he moaned softly. He actually liked it like no other thing I would do to him. I was thinking about something next Saturday. Something beyond what we normally would do. Like something way sexually more. I didn't know how to put it though. Its up to him. I'll let him decide what he wants to do. As that happened, I put my hand on his hip and he let out a small gasp of moans. This made his mother look in her rear-view mirror up front. "What are y'all doing back there? If its sex, wait. You're father still hates that your gay, Ruby. I've been talking to him about it since a month ago and he seems out of it. Maybe you should consult him to talk it out with you." She said to Ruby, probably me as well because all I was doing was cuddling him.

"Mom, fuck it. He punched my fucking nose that day and you didn't even stop him." Ruby told her as she frowned. "What did I tell you about your cussing, mister?" She said, grabbing her water bottle and taking some sips before putting it back into the cup holder. "Mom, we all cuss. Even May *He turns his face to May* No offense of getting out of this. *Turns his face back to her gaze in the mirror up front* cusses. So, you do too. Everyone….Know what. That's just wasting my breath tryna tell you this. Look, im not consulting with him. Like I said, he punched my nose and made it bleed that day and now I hate him ever since. You think you could've helped me then or did you like it when Dad punched me?" Ruby explained and told to his mother.

"Ruby, Just stop. She's gonna be mad at you if you don't." I told him and he scoffed. "As if. She always used to be nice. She's being a…- I interrupted him. "Don't fucking say nothing else. It's not worth it. Save your breath." I said and he said too many words in his head, like mad rage. Seems like this pissed him off very much. "Look, I wanted to stop your dad then but, I had been busy with someone on the phone. It looked important…- Ruby interrupted and almost had a mad face. "AS IF MOM, YOU REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN SON IF YOU TALK LIKE THAT!" Ruby yelled as he got even madder, clinching his fists as he were to burst.

"MISTER, I raised you to be better and now you're yelling to me on your sister's birthday! Say you're sorry!" She told him. "NO, you say you're sorry for bringing this up in front of my friends." He said as he clinched his fists even tighter. This made me worry about him. I began to tear up for him to stop, which he looked into my face and into my eyes with awe as he saw me drop a tear down my cheek. This made him worry as well. "G-gold…" was all he could say by looking into my eyes still and then turning his face over to May and white and they smiled.

He turned his face back over to mine and he slowly went to my lips and kissed them. I put my hand on his left cheek and kissed him back. His taste was like an angel from heaven. This went on until I stopped myself from the kiss, 5 minutes later. His mother didn't care. She shut up and continued driving still. So, the May got lots of stuff for her birthday. Ruby even gave her some wallets that he had. She gratefully took them and hugged him for them. Her mother smiled and wondered how much Ruby had. So, the day has passed by and tomorrow was soon here. But, I wanted some fun to play with Ruby.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: FINALLY! ITS DONE! Sorry for the wait. I got bored somehow. But now its here and that this matters. Trust me now. I will make chapter 70 by the 15th of February. The 16th is my friend's birthday and I've got a special fanfic for her birthday. So, Next 2 parts are lemons and sex. I finally decided to do it now since it kills me to do it anytime later. Please, read, Favorite, review, follow, and PM for updates and such. PEACE!


	39. Chapter 39

RubyxGoldLoverXx: So, its Chapter 39 and it could've been 50 if I didn't waste my gut on Maplestory and Audition like a bitch. Sorry, lets get to it. This will be 2,000 words or more. Trust me. Im trying to put more detail in my sexual lemons. XD Next will be Lucas' and Black's Sexual moment, then maybe Nate and Barry's. The other two (May and White) don't have relationships yet. XD

Chapter 39: The Fun Moment of Ruby's Relationship

(Ruby's POV, This story will be all his part)

As it turned 8:36 in the afternoon, Gold knocked on my room door. Lucas got up and went to answer it. "Hey Gold. Ruby's in bed, he had a headache and he took some medicine for it. Best to leave him be right now, not unless you really want to be with him." Lucas told him and I grunted, placing my hand on my forehead. "Let him in." I said and Lucas turned around and smiled, moving out of the doorway, Gold came in while closing the door behind him. "Hey honey, I came to check on you." Gold smiled and smirked, coming over to the bed where I was at.

"Haha, what did I tell you about calling me that?" I teased him and he came up to my face and kissed my lips. I always liked his taste. I kissed back, moaning slightly, peering my view over to Lucas—who was on the computer, typing whatever he was doing. After turning back and kissing for about 10 times, I got tired and needed some air. I stopped the kiss and gasped for air as he got up and went to go lay on the other side. As he laid on the other side, we stared at each other for 2 minutes until Gold came close to me and put his hand on my chest.

I laid back and moaned softly. I didn't know if this was going to lead to sex or something else. "Lucas, can you give us some privacy please? Just for the night?" I said, looking over to Lucas as he turned around and smirked. "I know what will happen if I leave. Have fun and stay safe you two." Lucas teased, getting up from the computer and going to the door and leaving the room. I pulled the cover off of me and tumbled over to Gold, which made him laugh and giggle. "Babe, that's so cute." I said as I smiled cutely and he smiled back. "Why thank you. Im glad." He told me as he was hovering over me now and started to kiss my lips.

We kissed for like 2 whole minutes before he broke up the kiss and started kissing my neck, making me moan softly. He enjoys me moaning so much. "Do you like it when I kiss your neck?" He asked me as I nodded and smiled, closing my eyes. He smiled back and then leaned up and pulled my shirt off, revealing my 6-pack I've been working on. He whistled lovely. "Damn, you're one sexy Boyfucker!" He said as I laughed, opening up my eyes. "As if. You're the one who is gonna fuck me, if this leads to that." I smiled, looking into his eyes and then closing my eyes as he leaned down and licked my nipples, making me moan with delight.

"Oh fuck Gold. I love it when this happens." I moaned out as he smirked and kept licking, putting his hand on the crease of my shorts, feeling my erection grow slightly. "Haha, you're getting big my dear. I love that." He told me and I smiled and moaned. "Plus, it might lead to me fucking you. You never know though." He added as he moved down, kissing and licking my chest, making moan more. "G-gold…" I moaned more, increasing tension from my stomach, making it go to my dick—which gave me a full-fledged boner.

"Damn, I can feel it Ruby." He told me as he looked up at me with awe and I blushed deeply. "Get your hand off of it. If you want, you can take off my shorts babe." I told him, still blushing, he put his hand where he could have grip and then he pulled them down until they were off, boxers were still on. This showed my erection, which im about 14.7 inches. Im probably bigger than him, who knows? "Damn, let me take those off as well sweetie." He smirked and blushed as I looked over to him and nodded. He took my boxers off and showed what he wanted. "Damn Ruby, you are like mine. How big is it though?" He asked and I smirked evilly.

"It's 14.7 inches darling." I told him and he came up to me and kissed my lips, making me kiss back. "Well then, that's big for an average penis size. Mine would be 15 inches even. Im still bigger than you sweetie." He teased me and I smirked again. "I don't fucking care. At least it will be suckable." I blushed redly. He smirked and grinned evilly, getting and idea. He jumped off the bed, pulling off his shirt, going to the zipper of his pants and unzipping them, and pulling them off. He then pulled off his boxers and showed his "Lump" yet still dick. This made me blush even redder. "That isn't big yet babe." I told him as he got back up on the bed and kissed my lips. "Wanna taste me?" He asked as I blushed with a grin.

"Maybe, im kinda shy though. I never experienced of sucking a dick except maybe by popsicles but, that had fruit flavoring in it. Can you do me first?" I asked him and he smiled with a nod. "Sure I can sweetie. Anything for you." He smiled more and moved down to where my dick was and began to put his hand on it, stroking it firmly while I moan deeply, enjoying every stroke he does. I close my eyes while moaning more as he kept stroking me for 5 more minutes, making me leak pre-cum onto his hand. "Haha, babe, that's a lot of pre you leaked." He told me as he stopped stroking me. "I can't help it, it felt so good. Plus, that was pre, like you said." I told him, turning my head to the left.

"Enough of me stroking it, I think its time I tasted you." He said as he leaned his head down and started to lick my head of my bulge. I moaned loud but softly as I began to leak more pre into his mouth. "Mmm, it tastes salty but sweet babe." He complemented as I smiled and moaned more. This was too much for me, I felt so much bliss that I really wanted it to get real dirty and messy. "Start sucking it hun." I moaned out to him and he smiled and put the whole thing into his mouth as I moaned louder, it felt warm and slimy.

He started to bob up and down and while in the middle, he stopped bobbing and went to licking and sucking, making me moan like I was really enjoying it. I put my hands onto the bed and started to clinch as I was about to hit my climax already. This was too early, I wanted to wait for a good time though. "Babe, keep going. Im getting there." I moaned out to him and he tried to smile, which made me grin with bliss. He kept licking and sucking which kept making me moan wild until I couldn't take it anymore. I then released my sweet and passionate seed into the back of his throat.

He leaned back to get a taste of it on his tongue, swallowing that, he smiled and took his mouth off of it. "That was good hun. Wanna taste me or are you ready for the big thing?" He asked as he stood up and smiled. I looked up and smiled back, looking into his eyes. "Well, if you go in the closet, there is a bag with sex toys and lube, its bag number 4. I marked it and also, I knew I should've bought it for a reason because of like this." I explained as he smirked and got off the bed and went to the closet to find the bag that had number 4 on it. After finding it, he brought it out and smirked evilly, going over to the bed.

"Which part has the lube in it?" He asked me and I told him it was in the back part and he smiled, opening the part where it had the bottles of lube I carried. I have a lot actually. Just for purpose reasons if I'd ran out of it. He then grabbed one bottle and sat the bag on the ground below. He opened the lube and then squirt some into his hand, rubbing his dick slightly with the coated hand and then went over to me and squirt some where my entrance was. "Ah fucking hell! That's cold as shit!" I told him as I gritted my teeth at the coldness from the lube while he smiled, sticking one of his fingers in my hole as I moaned and shivered with delight. "C-c-cold babe. You probably got the one that would be really cold at first and after 5 minutes, it cools down because it seems like this is the one." I told him as he grinned and closed the bottle while setting it aside.

He then stuck another finger in and then did a scissor motion, making me moan even louder with eternal bliss. He then put his good hand on my mouth and hushed me up, making my moans muffled where anyone could hear them as much. He did that scissor motion for 5 minutes to make the hotness kick in. As of that, he leaned up and then put his length in slowly into my aching hole. I screamed softly in pain and pleasure as this happened. He leaned over to my head and kissed my lips while moving in and out of me, making me kiss back with pleasure.

"It hurts…" I moaned out with pain, almost with pleasure. "It will, trust me. It gets better after awhile." He said as he kept kissing me, moving like usual. This kept on for like 4 minutes until I was moaning like crazy within our kisses as he moved in and out of me. "AH! More Babe! More! AGGGH!" I moaned loudly as he grunted and kept moving faster with every stroke. He couldn't go to fast, but he managed. He then managed to jerk me off while moving so much. He then moaned and smirked, looking down at me and then continued to move in and out of me. (Getting tired at this point, LOL. Sorry, im trying my best to add as much detail. Im like getting tired but, im continuing this shit, XD)

While keeping at this paste, I then came in 5 minutes, making our Gold's hand coated and our stomachs as the process of him going to cum continued. I could tell he was about to cum though. I could feel his pleasure so much that I had to speak up. "Cum in me. Please! I want it in there! I want you here and now!" I begged, moaning louder and louder with pleasure as he grinned and moaned loudly with me as he came into my ass, making it leak from it, making his penis come out from my hole and rest on top of mine like if it was frotting. He then was exhausted and collapsed on my chest and smiled. "You're welcome my sexy boyfriend." He said as I smiled, putting the cover over us and put my arms around him. "Thanks for an awesome and pleasurable night babe. I really enjoyed it well." I said to him as he smirked with a grin on his face, not that I could see it because his face was turned from on my chest. "Like I said, babe, you're welcome. Im exhausted and tired. Let us sleep." He told me and he closed his eyes. I then closed my eyes and after while we fell asleep quick.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Well then. That's Chapter 39 and I got tired in the middle of it. LOL, I was almost a goner by sleeping. Yeah, its now 1:30am over here and I sleep pretty late, which is a bitch but who fucking cares. Soon, im going to be. I should've been because of school and shit. My life is dumb at the moment but im trying to make a step ahead for it. Plus in the next chapter, ill make it tomorrow in the story and make them meet some new characters as well. It will be fun at least. Well then, I tried to make the lemon 2,000 words but, this black part of it made it go to 2,000+ So, yeah. LOL, its Okie though. XD I guess ill "Talk" to yall later. Don't forget to Read, Favorite, review, follow, and PM for and updates and Always you know what im going to say here PEACE! Lol, Lol, Lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol ,lol, im so crazy now. LOOOOOOOOL!


	40. Chapter 40

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Hey guys. Chapter 40 is another day of high school for the crew. Lol, I was thinking of making another sexual part and then I changed my mind and switched it to another high school thing. So here it is…

Chapter 40: Gold meets Gary Oak

(Ruby's POV)

Monday morning. Oh how Glorious to wake up on a school day as well. I wish it was the summer where me and Gold can hang out and make out a lot. Oh god, please. I want the summer to come now. Anyway, my alarm rang and I really hated when I woke up by its sound, but I had too since I suggested to go to this school. So much has happened to me here and shit. I leaned up from the covers on mine and Lucas' bed and sighed, looking over to the bright screen on the T.V. that was left on last night. Damn, Saturday was the bomb. It felt so good that now, I have cramps from it. I shifted the blankets over, moving my legs away from under the cover and put my feet onto the ground.

I then stood up from the edge of my bed while on my feet and walked over to my dresser and then someone knocked on our door. Why this early though? I left the drawer open and then went to the door and opened it and it was Gold. I smiled and opened it further and then gave him a big hug. He smirked and then smiled. "Hey baby. Slept really well?" He asked, getting a cocky smirk on his face. "Yep, how about you?" I asked back, knowing my place, the janitor came into the hallway and smiled at me and then went back to what he was doing. "I sure did since you know what happened." He teased as he nipped my neck, making me moan softly.

"Can I come inside after I go get my clothes to get dressed from my room?" He asked me, kissing my neck, still making my moans increase. "Y-yeah…any….thing, for….you." I moaned out, trying to let go of his body. He kept pulling forward, making our whole bodies touch each other. "Not in the fucking hall babe." I told him as he grinned, letting go and went to his room to go get his clothes. I smiled as he ran swiftly away from me and I went back inside, not closing the door as I then turned the light on from in our room. This would've woken up Lucas, but he was still sound asleep.

(Gold's POV)

So, morning passed by quickly and we got out of our first class like it was nothing. I wasn't in his classes because that was only for a week, but I wish I was forever though. I mean, new students are okay to get along with but when you have a loved one that you take to heart, its hard to know that what will happen to the both of you. It's like it's a dream of some sort but then again, its real life. So, as I got out of my first class, Science, I headed over to Math, my next class. As I did, I saw someone that was lost, walking over to the bench and sat down, looking at their list. (It was a guy obviously) I ran over to him and smiled as he looked up at me.

"Hello, you must be new to this school! Im Gold, nice to meet you. Need help finding your classes?" I asked as he smiled back, nodding in agreement. "Yes please. You see, I just got here because my grandpa dropped me off. Name's Gary Oak. Pleasure to meet you." He told me as he put his hand out for me to shake it. I shook it firmly and then let go. "So, since you just got here, do you mind to let him see your schedule?" I asked him as he shook his head and handed me his schedule as I began to skim it. "You have Math for second period, which is my second period. You can follow me to the class if you'd like." I insisted and smiled as he stood up from the bench. "Cool, let me follow you." He smiled and blushed as I handed his schedule back to him and we walked to our second period together.

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Had to end this chapter early to post it. Yeah, ill make sure by the end of this week, this story is chapter 50 or 51 depending on school and shit here. I've been lazy to be honest. I need to wake up accordingly to school prior time and not stay asleep the whole damn day. Sorry, im just a nut case for my life. Making my chapter 1,000 words is easy, if I set my mind to it and NOT slack off like a bastard on steroids and shit. Lol, I gist a lot, plus its good that he met Gary. Now, Ruby has to meet a girl. LOL, let's see how that turns out. Oh, im doing this story and delaying my other story like I said in my profile page. Please Read, favorite, follow, and review with a PM if any situation. Im on Fanfiction almost 24/7, meaning my stories I type with each chapter means im fanfiction-ing. LOL.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello Everyone. FalcoxFoxLoverXx Here with you another chapter of Ruby and Gold Dream Lovers? Lemme just say, I've got a massive future ahead of me. To be honest…Its gonna be hard to me now that I have a psycho at school following me everywhere I go almost. Make that a bunch of psychos. So, anyway, without futher ado, lemme start this chapter 41 from a LONG PERIOD TIME. Like 3 months or so…Last Chapter I posted was feburary. XD

Chapter 41: The Fire Alarm Signal to hell

(Ruby's POV)

Writing down my notes, oh so carefully, I look at my watch that said '9:32 am' making me thing and worry about Gold. To be honest, I don't know what I have been up to lately since for that Saturday. Which its still Monday morning at the time right now. Maybe I should go see what he's doing now. Maybe he's in class? Maybe he's skipping? Nah, I know Gold. He needs education and Love to be honest. Heheh. While still copying my notes down, the fire alarm starts to go off. Screeches can be made from it as some people get up and yelp. This made me startled. "Keep Quiet Class and line up!" Mrs. Clover said as everyone followed her instructions and lined up at the door.

This was easy for a burgular or someone to be here for. Wow, what's happening? I hope Gold's okay. I cut everyone from the front of the line and they know why. They are my friends, everyone in the class, some of them were bullies and I set them straight and all. The teacher opened the door and the class started, including me, walking to the nearest exit down the 2nd hall. As I was in front, I saw Gold coming from math class, which was my first class of the day. (I forgot since feburary, sorry. Dx) I wanted to run over to him but I had to stay with the class and to ask permission from Mrs. Clover. As his class started to go ahead of us, he saw me. "Hey babe!" He smiled with a blush, making me smile. "Hey hun." I replied, making sure of myself.

I was relieved that he was okay. I get worried easy nowadays because of him. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before looking ahead to follow his class. I turned to Mrs. Clover and she nodded because she knew about me and Gold in a relationship and she wanted me to stop worrying and go over to him. "Go, hurry to his class, Be sure to come back to our class when we head to the classroom." She stated as I smiled and gave her a firm look and ran over to Gold, wrapping my arms around him, swiftly. He smirked as he turned his gaze over to me and looked into my eyes, the class passing by us. "Let's catch up to your class babe." I told him, giving him a devilish grin as I took my arms off him and walked by his side.

"Okay." He smirked evilly, getting naughty ideas. 'Don't even think about it babe.' I thought as he turned his smirk to a delighted face. 'Okay, I won't.' He teased me as he thought as well. We then ran back of the class and I put my arm around Gold's waist as he looks over to me and smiles as I do so. "I am so having fun with you later on." He whispers to me as he smirks. I knew what fun it was, but I wasn't up for it because we had fun Saturday. So, as we continued to follow with the class of his, unknowningly that we, me and Gold, knew that the exchanger was on the look out for us. (He doesn't know that, he thinks it pretty much.)

Continuing to walk outside, I looked over my gaze to Gold and smiled and then he frowned, looking over from a distance as I turned my gaze to what he was looking at. It was silver, with a gun pointing at Gold from afar. I got so worried. I needed to scream. "EVERYONE, DUCK DOWN NOW!" I yelled as they looked over to me and saw silver and panicked.

To Be Continued…

RubyxGoldLoverXx: Cliffhanger. Sorry. So yeah, imma try to work something out with this laptop that I got from my aunt and them. I had to pay $100 for it. ._. My god…Hopefully, chapter 41 wasn't bad. I tried since I forgot the story now because of school and shit. Laters until chapter 42~


End file.
